The Silent World
by Silver-Kirin
Summary: I had thought that walking this dead world alone was the only way to make sure I survived and for a while it had, but it all changed when I met him; an ill-mannered red neck with a battered cross bow and an angel winged vest, and I remember my mother always saying to me, death sometimes comes on wings with tender kisses. I believe her now. Rated for language and gore. Daryl/OC
1. Time

**Hello! This is something I will be working on the side while concentrating on another.  
Because it is based on the TV series The Walking Dead, it will have gory and horror parts in it, so please be careful when reading if you easily get squeamish. It might start off slow, but there will eventually be Daryl/OC.**

**I do not own The Walking Dead.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The Silent World

_Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside while still alive. Never surrender.  
-Tupac Shakur_

* * *

Chapter 1: Time

The eagle drifted across the darkening sky, its powerful wings keeping it steady against the rising winds. Lazily it tipped to one side, slicing the air with such ease that it would fool anyone into thinking that there was no wind up where he was.

Below him was different, the leaves in the trees were rustling violently, branches sighing as they swayed. Animals had taken shelter, burrowed in holes and tucked safely in nests. They knew that this storm was going to be a bad one. Across the road a line of houses sat quietly; their windows were dark and chimneys free from any smoke from what would have been a warming fire.

But there was no such smell, not even the familiar sounds of cars or families. There was nothing any more other than decay. Thunder echoed effortlessly down the abandoned street, lighting sending the darkness away for a split second.  
I didn't want it to, it only mean that I could see the homes empty like shells, and that there was no one else here but me.

A crack out of place made me spin around, eyes narrowing to locate the cause. Beside me, Trix growled, his strong k-nine nose picking up something mine could not. Lowering my hand to his soft black fur, I tugged slightly for him to follow me.  
We could not stay here any longer.  
Grabbing my bow from the ground I got to my feet quickly and shivered at the lack of earthy warmth. Sure enough the unmistakable groan of a walker met my ears and again we were on the move.

We walked through the rain for what felt like hours.  
Clothes were drenched and my long hair pulled heavily down my back. Trix wasn't much better, looking like something out of a Stephen King novel. Then again, this whole world was worse than anything from any movie. The dead no longer rested with peace, instead they ripped apart the living, devouring them with an ever present hunger.

So much time had passed since the end began, I could no longer be sure if only months had passed or years, but all that mattered was the simple fact that I was alive, a woman that was wondering alone in a world where civilisation had crumbled, and I was on the menu.

Slowly the rain eased, the low clouds parting to reveal the last of the blue sky. Night was closing in and I had nowhere to rest safely. A large oak tree came into view and I glanced down at Trix, walking steadily next to me. Circling the tree, I made sure it was clear of walkers before I sat, sighing as I leant back onto the rough, damp bark. Trix sat happily against me and I smiled, giving him a reassuring rub, my black German shepherd leaning in affectionately.

The couple of squares of bread I pulled out of my backpack made his chops water and I could feel my own stomach growl eagerly as I unwrapped it. I held some out for Trix who gently accepted it from my grubby fingers before chomping down. I looked at my own stale piece, the green in the corner making me doubt my stomach. Taking a bite, I chewed carefully, my eyes scanning the empty land around me. No doubt it had been cleared ready for construction, cleared for new buildings and families to call it home. Now it was just a sad reminder of what had been lost.

A soft growl brought me back, turning in my damp clothes to Trix who watched me carefully with sharp yellow eyes. They dropped to the bread in my hands and I realised I hadn't swallowed. Forcing the mouthful down, I waited, debating about another bite until I surrendered it to Trix. At least it was more than what I had yesterday.

Night had settle in now, and I shivered, Trix lying against my leg, the contrast sending chills down my body. The sky was clear now, stars blinking in the black canvas. I enjoyed doing this, allowing the ache from my feet to ebb away and my eyes to slowly relax…  
Trix flinched from his rest, growling at the engulfing darkness and I snapped to full alert. I froze, my ears straining to hear what Trix could and once again the groaning of the walkers filled my ears. I groaned but got to my feet, patting the side of my leg for Trix to follow me.

It was always like this; running and moving, barely catching your breath before the dead were growling down your neck again. Time dragged on, it kept filling that jar of life even without the walking dead. I knew I was young but no one could say that there was there was so much to live for anymore. There was no chance of finding a good job, a nice home, marrying the man of my dreams and raising a family of my own.

My life now was surviving, killing things that had once been alive, creatures that were once human like me.  
But for what? What was there to live for?  
All that kept me walking was the hope that there was actually something worthwhile out there. Who knew, maybe the answer was right around the corner, maybe I could discover a sanctuary or another piece of something to keep my hope from dwindling. That or tomorrow I could be munched on by a walker.  
Only time would tell.


	2. Bargain

Chapter 2: Bargain

Winter was closing in faster than what I was prepared for.  
The days were getting shorter and the air cold, the sun no longer warm on my skin during the day.

Pulling the hood of my cargo jacket up, I bit my lip as a shiver tore through me. Walking could keep you warm for a short time before everything became numb. Tensing my fingers, I made sure they could still move with ease before shoving them back into my pockets. The cold was even drifting into my boots and I groaned. Up ahead Trix was pacing, waiting for me to join him. He didn't seem to be too fazed by the cold but I knew his thick coat wouldn't keep his paws warm from the icy tarmac.

My eyes fell back to the road, the black substance cracked and unkempt, debris from cars and the surrounding forests. Leaves and rubbish littered the area but I could still see deer tracks. All the years I had spent living with a tracker paid off.

I felt my chest tighten at the thought.  
The life I had was gone, there was no need to remind myself of the pain, of everyone I had lost, of all the plans I once had for my life. They sure did not involve hunting a deer for my dinner in a world belonging to the reanimated dead.

Kneeling down, I brushed my fingertip across the patch of scattered leaves, a small grin reaching my lips before I scratched Trix's nose affectionately. Hopefully there would be some meat for tea.

Flicking my fingers, Trix obeyed and ran ahead, his nose keeping low to the ground. In my hands I had my bow ready now, an arrow just waiting for me to pull the string. The tracks were relatively fresh, and if the day remained this good, that buck would be mine.

No walkers had crossed my path since the other day but that was normally the case. They herded together, creating an unstoppable force but as long as I was in front of it I did not care.  
Breathing in deep, it was nice to smell the drying ran but damp clothes and wet dog made me cringe. At least the rain washed away any blood and muck.

There was a time once when I would laugh at any one who joked about zombies and vampires. It was ridiculous to think; a world so full of power and intelligent minds could be overrun by decaying monsters.  
But it did, and in only a few weeks.  
At first I couldn't see myself surviving, a skinny girl from Colombo that only knew how to handle a bow and arrow. Yet here I was, the only living being for what could be miles. It still scared me to think that the human race had fallen so far, just lonely creatures afraid of the dark and left to roam degrading roads and ruins in search of someplace safe, for some hope.  
A small, darker side of me had seen this coming.  
We had no right to continue to way we had been; destructive and greedy, Mother Nature or God would stop us one way or another.

I just wondered if this was really a suitable way to torture us, to mock us this way.

In a blink I saw things how they had been, cars speeding where I was now walking, people rushing off the work, meeting deadlines. I found it ironic that for so many years we were hungry for money, always craving things that would make our lives better and easier. Now we were craving flesh to stave the nagging hunter I'm sure each walker feels.  
If they feel anything.

Trix ran back to me suddenly and I tensed for a second before I recognised his waging tail. After so many months alone together, I had come to understand the simple movements of his body and what they meant, just as he understood my silent commands.  
Right now his ears were up, tail wagging and tongue flopping from his mouth in a sort of smile.  
That meant houses.  
Which meant the chance of an easy meal.

Rubbing his ears, I felt a bit of a spring return to my steps, but also felt the anxiousness flow through my veins. Yes houses meant supplies but it also meant the chance of more walkers. I continued though, the hunger in my belly and my light backpack urging me.

With Trix close to me we continued along the road until the untamed forest gave way for a street. A small pocket of houses stared back at me; they looked new and modern beneath the layers of grime and over grown grass. Dropping my hand to Trix, I looked into his face as he stared back at me with almost hopeful eyes. With a nod I pointed in the direction of the houses and he took off.

As he inspected the area I scanned everything behind me, making sure no one or anything was following. Trix was waiting for me and as I pulled my bow string back, the arrow paused next to my cheek, Trix barked. It echoed but nothing else moved or made a sound. Barking again, I kept my breath steady as I waited for a walker to stumble out but nothing happened. Dragging a breath of relief into my chest I started towards the houses.

Sliding the arrow back into the quiver on my thigh, I kept my eyes and ears sharp for anything out of place. Just because a walker may have decided to not move from a bark, I was not going to bet my life that there was nothing here.  
Hanging my bow across my back I unsheathed my large dagger, holding it tightly in preparation as I stepped onto the drive way.

The garden was wild, weeds and grass over powering the dead roses. I tried to peer through the glass but sheets and aluminium blocked me. Carefully I gripped the handle of the door, turning it quietly. It gave way and I swung it open with a bang, my hand drawn back and dagger ready but I was met with nothing.  
Trix was low, ears back and treading carefully as we entered the house. I tapped the handle of my dagger along the walls, knowing a walker could not resist a noise that close. There was not a single sound of movement and I felt my grip relax. The house looked well-kept inside and as I inspected each room, I worried that someone still indeed called this place home. I was about ready to leave respectfully when I opened the bedroom door.

The intrusive smell forced me back and I slapped a hand over my nose. Trix butted my leg in worry but I reassured him, my eyes not able to leave the scene in front of me. It still looked fresh, the blood on the wall barely a weathered brown and the flies still enjoying the corpses meaty body. Faces were destroyed, the result of a large calibre gun. The bodies were lying in a twisted mess in the centre of the room, untouched by the walkers but obviously dead.  
Slowly I closed the door against after contemplating checking the gun but there was no way I could bring myself to step into that room.

Any thought of hunger was gone as I searched through the kitchen. I had seen so many bodies, mass graves of the walking and still king but it was always the silence that got to me. It was so quiet, no one mourning them, no prayers, just silence.  
Shaking my head I focussed on looking for useful things. A large kitchen knife would be useful and I dropped it into my canvas backpack. It rattled with the ammunition and various other things I had in there before I placed some tins of beans and fruit on top of it. A grin returned to my face as I opened the bottom cupboard. A tin of dog food.

I wiggled it in front of Trix who practically smiled at me, lifting his paw to be shaken. I tapped it away, putting the tin in my bag; that would be saved. It was a good score, but I wondered if it was worth the death of three people. I didn't know who they were, they could have been killers, a family or strangers but at the end of the day they had been human, alive and fighting. Now they were another casualty in the war of survival.

I moved to the pantry, looking for anything I could use and carry easily. Bottles of water were lined up neatly and I tore the lid off one instantly, downing the warm liquid as fast as I could. It sat heavily in my stomach and I sighed, licking my lips so I didn't lose a drop. Trix watched me, pawing my leg and I grabbed another bottle, tipping it into a bowl I snatched off the bench. He lapped at it happily and I turned my attention back to the rest of it.

Lining two plastic bags together, I placed the water into them, not needing the bags to snap as we walked. As I reached for the last one my fingers scrapped against something and I flinched, dropping the bottle as I stared at the decaying finger. It sat there, nestled in the dark shelf and I shivered. I did not want to know how it ended up there.

Closing the cupboard I secured the plastic bags to the straps of my backpack. It was heavy, but it was a weight I was happy to put up with. I glanced around the kitchen, seeing some things still waiting to be taken, but what if someone else came through here? They would be just as keen as I was to find something worth-while.

Making our way back to the front door, I noticed a photo lying on the ground, the young family smiling up at me, frozen in a happier time. I sighed, placing it back on the stand beside the door. I was about to leave when I saw a familiar item.  
The mp3 sat there, white ear phones coiling around it like a snake. Debating, I thought of leaving it, it was just going to get in my way but what if it worked?

I almost left it, not wanting to be disappointed but I grabbed it. It wouldn't turn on as I pressed the buttons like a child, flipping it over to notice no batteries. With a groan I squeezed it, ready to throw it away but I stopped, wrapping it up and stuffing it into my jean pocket. Who knew, I might come across a battery. Patting my leg, I listened as Trix's nails scratched against the tiled floor and opened the front door.

Instantly I was met with the stench of rot and the snapping of jaws. The walker lunged forward, sharp bony fingers clawing at my shirt and reaching for a limb to grab onto. Trix started to bark and I fell backwards, hitting the ground with a thud. The walker fell with me, moving like a writhing worm as it stretched after me. Trix bolted from the house, luring the other walker away from my struggle. A water bottle burst, spilling across the floor and making it difficult for me to find my footing. Panic rushed through me like a burst tap and I pushed myself backwards, kicking at the grabby hands and hearing the bone crack over its loud growling but it was not enough to make it stop.

My breath tightened in my throat, my mind racing with angry thoughts of how careless I had been but my new instinct kicking in and I rolled, leaping to my feet and dashing to the kitchen. I barely had time to grip the butter knife before the walker was on its own feet. Skin was peeling from once could have been a handsome face and milky eyes were locked on me.  
With an effort I brought the knife down on the softening skull, feeling it give way before I stabbed again. The walker howled before it stopped, dropping to the floor with a crunch.

Gasping for my breath, I looked at my hands now covered in dark blood. Bending, I wiped it on the dead walker's tatty shirt before rushing out the door, bringing my bow and arrow up, ready for anything. The walker was fumbling around, unable to catch onto the black dog running rings around it. Drawing back the string, I took am as I released my breath, the arrow flying from my hands. In a short moment it pierced the walker's skull, stopping its movements. It dropped and I lowered my arm, breathing deeply as I saw Trix was alright.

With practiced ease, Trix bit the arrow, pulling it free from the skull and bringing it back to me. I took it from him, allowing him to pant as I took my own breath back as well. It didn't last long because Trix snarled, baring his sharp teeth.  
Spinning around, I felt my moment of glee shatter back to reality. The herd had caught up with us.  
Gently gripping Trix's face, I pressed my forehead to his, silently thanking him and in return I had a warm tongue across my cheek.

Standing straight, I sheathed my arrow and hung my bow across my chest again, carrying on the path we had been previously. Whether it was because the air was growing colder or because they weren't as hungry, Trix and I were able to vanish from their sight again easily. Their movements were slow and I sent a prayer to whatever God was still out there in thanks. It meant we could lose them easily and we could keep following the deer.

Turning my face to the sun, I realised it was still something like early afternoon. Plenty of time to catch this thing and find somewhere to hold up for the night. Perhaps it was worth circling back and staying in one of the houses, maybe there was something better in one of the others. Either way I just knew I could not spend another night out in the open.

We followed the tracks through the forest, careful that there was nothing tracking us. Nature was withering away, nothing in bloom as the winter scared them into hibernation. But this deer was active. I almost started to doubt my abilities when I heard something. Trix tensed next to me, crouching low on his belly as I knelt, pulling free an arrow.  
Whatever it was, it wasn't as clumsy as a walker, it was placing each foot down carefully. Bracing myself, I gave a quick flick of my fingers and Trix silently stalked around the target but I was not sure what exactly it was. I didn't really care, as long as I could eat it.

Peering around the tree that kept me hidden, I took aim on the object, my fingers ready to release…  
A man stepped from the surrounding trees and I almost choked on my breath.  
He was alive!

I watched the man for a moment, lowering my weapon. He moved cautiously, his crossbow loaded in his grip as he scanned the area. My heart clenched while my stomach heaved. A part of me wanted to stand, to introduce myself but my mind and guts told me to remain hidden. If I kept to myself I would stay alive. There was nothing to say he wouldn't shoot me on sight, or fight me for the food in my bag.

Deciding to keep my distance I carefully got to my feet, waiting until the man had his back turned, out of ear shot. I gave a short sharp whistle to call Trix back but the man spun around, aiming at my dog. He was better than I thought and with my heart in my throat I jumped from my spot, watching as the man turned his attention to me.

For a split second I was sure I would be dead.  
To be at the opposite end of an arrow was an odd feeling but as I held the strangers eyes, he didn't pull the trigger, he didn't even speak. I was breathing heavily, thinking that I should either run or fight but something about him made me hesitate. I was tensed, ready to pound away or at him but as I took in his appearance I realised that was not a good idea. Lean arms were tensed beneath the sleeves of his faded jacket and I was sure he was strong enough to take me down in a single blow.

Dark eyes were watching me carefully but I couldn't be sure what they were seeing. It was answered when the crossbow was aimed to the ground. Relief washed through me; now I just had to find a way out without getting an arrow in my ass.  
Slowly, cautiously he lifted a hand, the universal sign of surrender. A voice whispered to stay, to speak to him be a normal human being. But I crushed that thought as soon as he took a step forward, as soon he opened his mouth speak.

Twisting around, I ran for it.  
There was no sound of an arrow being shot, no shouts of alarm or to stop me, just the sound of my breath as I sprinted as fast as I could. Leaves and things gave way beneath my boots as I weaved between the trees, desperate to lose him. I could hear movement behind me but knew a dogs run when I heard it.

I only stopped when my lungs were on fire and I was no longer sure of where I was. My hand gripped the tree, the moist bark keeping me steady. Trix was panting heavily as well, the sprint sudden but not something we were not used to. Once I had ridden of the pounding in my ears I tried to hear for any danger but there was nothing other than the sound of running water and birds.

Every part of me was tingling with fear.  
Yes I could stare down a decomposing, flesh craving zombie but that, seeing another human being made my blood run cold. I had no idea why but I was not going to betray the instincts that has kept me alive this long.

The next hour or two was spent covering my tracks and finding a hollowed out tree near a small creek to rest for the night. The darkness crawled in yet again, smack on time but I couldn't eat nor could I sleep. The sound of groaning echoed along the forest floor and I feared the moment the man would appear. With Trix covering my body with his, I rubbed his back comfortingly.  
He was the only living thing I needed.

* * *

**Oooh so their paths cross, what next?**

**Thank you for reading and leave a review!  
Silver Kirin  
xXx**


	3. Stranger

Chapter 3: Stranger

The warmth of the sun woke me from my light sleep.  
Trix was still awake and alert beside me, stretched out the length of my legs. Yawning I made sure I still had everything; dog, bag, life. Only then did I relax back, staring at the blue sky above me. The hollow tree had been more comfortable than what I had been expecting, I almost felt sad to leave it.

It was still relatively early when I forced myself away from my makeshift bed. Dew sat over the few blades of grass, the chill of the night still lingering in the slowly warming air. Trix stretched easily, calm for a change.  
Good, that meant no walkers nearby.

Pulling the hood of my jacket down, I searched through my bag for my comb. When I couldn't find it I just huffed, who would care anyway? Besides, it was just an old habit. My fingers brushed over the last bits of bread and I saw Trix prick his ears. Giving him a smile, I tossed them over to him, which he caught mid-air. Drinking a bottle of water, I automatically watched the forest area around us and I tried to find any sort of landmark that could help me figure out where I had run to. All there was to help me was the creek. It looked deep but it didn't mean it could lead me to the coast or through any towns, I didn't have a map to check.

After a few minutes arguing with myself, I decided to head up the slope, maybe it would take me back to the road.  
I had no clue where I was heading.  
As Trix and I began our steady pace again, I remembered when all this traveling had a purpose.  
Atlanta, that was where we had to go, that was where we would be safe.  
I scoffed, there was no such place anymore. Maybe for a night, a week but nothing could withstand the unrelenting enemy named death.

I had given up on that a long time ago. Too many people clung to it, clung to the idea of creating a new home more than they could open their eyes and realise what the world honestly had in store for them. I pitied them, yet I envied them at the same time.

A small log cabin came into view, the dark wood seemingly untouched by the wild nature around it. Pulling free my dagger, Trix automatically moved away, scouting around the back as I threw a stone onto the deck, the noise loud enough to draw the walker to the window. It hissed, dead nails scrapping down dusty glass with a screech.  
At least it hadn't snuck up on me like last time.

Bracing myself I ripped open the door and sure enough the walker forced its frail body towards me. He could have been an old hunter in his past life but right now all that was left was yellow skin and tattered strips of a plaid shirt. With an easy swing I stabbed the walker, a gurgling noise escaping its mouth before I shoved it away, the body rolling off the deck to rest on the ground.

Flicking the blood off my blade, I carefully took a step inside the musky cabin. It was open planned, nothing could hide from me as I stepped further in. It was the best looking room I had seen for a while. The old lounge looked comfy and a stack of blankets rested by boarded up windows. Trix padded across the wooden floor, his nose sniffing at the different scents.

The day had only just started but to be honest I didn't want to pass this up. Inspecting the rest of the small space proved that it was secure, two doors in case an escape was needed, windows secures and as a bonus there was even oil in a lamp. Trix had already made himself at home, curling up on the lounge and watching me with those big puppy dog eyes.

Gesturing to the door with my head, Trix obeyed and was out before I was. I shut the door behind me, my hand pausing in a moment of prayer before I followed Trix. It would be nice to spend one night in something that resembled a house. I just hoped that no one else thought the same thing, including any walkers.

Taking a deep breath, I ignored the dull ache starting in my thighs, we had a deer to catch. It took me a little while to figure out where exactly I was and where I had been but it was not where I had hoped. Scuffing the dirt with my boot I couldn't hide my frustration. If I really wanted that deer I would have to back track some distance to find the tracks.  
So that's what I did.

With the river to my left I made the trek back along the forest, hoping that I would come across some fresh tracks or even an animal itself. It was quiet, only the sound of a scurrying squirrel reached my ears, that and the comforting sound of Trix's movements. There was a time when I hated this, no music, no cars, no life but now it was the best thing. It meant no walkers, it meant I could enjoy the little things, actually heard the true sounds of life around me.

Of course the human part of me longed for some familiarity, a jet engine or a roar of a truck, but that was a while ago now. If I heard it now, I would more than likely panic like a caveman, just like I had with that man.  
Knocking the thoughts aside, I focused intently on the patch of snapped twigs, Trix also pricking his ears with keen interest. Something had definitely rested there last night. Pressing my hand to the bed of leave, I felt a brief moment of glee; it was warm, barely.

I pressed my finger to my lips, Trix understanding and crouching low, keeping as quiet as possible as we crept along the track. Every now and then I glanced behind us, making sure there was no walkers ready to spring from behind the numerous trees. If that fear wasn't there, I could enjoy the beauty around me easier.  
The thick canopy above blocked most of the sun from the ground, splintered by the trees that were losing their foliage slowly. It made it harder to follow any tracks, moisture destroying it and falling leaves covering it.

Trix was good though, his nose could follow a mouses trail.  
Today it seemed to not be so keen.  
With a huff I pushed stray hair from my face and looked at the area ahead. Everything seemed so still, as though all this had been left untouched by everything going on. It was a shame that the walkers couldn't be vegetarian. I was about to think it was shame that I also was craving the juicy meat that escaped me when there was movement.

Trix snarled but I snapped my fingers, commanding him to remain close to me. Sure enough the deer leapt from some shrubbery, unaware that we were even there. His ears twitched for a moment, black eyes wide as they search for any threat and I held my breath. Slowly it lowered its head, chewing on some over grown grass.

Releasing the breath, I placed my hand on Trix to keep him still, the deer was close but if he moved, he couldn't out run it enough to catch it. Instead I readied my bow, arm pulling back as I took aim. My trust in my bow and archery skills was high; I could shoot the wings off a fly but for a moment my stomach turned, my fingers trembling as the string cut into my flesh.  
Then I realised what was wrong.

Trix was growling, teeth bare as he warned something behind me to come no closer. Fear rippled through me and I dropped my aim, rolling onto my back to the figure standing over me. I hesitated long enough to realise that the person was holding a crossbow, not just a walking corpse.

Trix snapped the air, creeping closer to the man who kept his aim on me. Eyes stared at me, and I held them until they flicked up to the deer that I could hear leaping away, startled by the commotion. I took the chance to rise to my feet, my itchy fingers begging me to let the arrow go.

'What are ya doin'?'  
I almost did not understand, instead my mind was trying to figure out an escape. The man edge close, Trix giving a vicious bark. His aim dropped to my companion and I stepped forward, my fear of my own safety vanishing. There was no way I was going to let him kill my friend.  
Anxiously the stranger stepped back, slowly lowering his crossbow but his hands remained tense, ready to spring back into action at any moment.  
'Relax,' he said, easing his stance. When I refused to move, he let one hand go, the crossbow now slack and aimed at the ground, his other hand empty and raising out before him, acting like I was some sort of wild animal. I was probably worse than an untamed jungle cat.

Cautiously I allowed my arms to relax, my arrow sliding down until it was slack but I would not put it down. My bow may be better suited for long range but it could still do enough damage for me to flee. Without wanting to stare, I tried to take in the strangers' appearance, to study if he was a threat or not. I could see straight away that this man had been through a lot and not just when the world had ended. A dark fringe dangled across his narrow eyes, beneath his leather jacket and vest was a grubby tank top but that didn't matter to me. What did was the large hunting knife on his belt.

'What's your name?'  
It barely sounded like a demand, more of a friendly request. My best guess from the sound of his voice was that he actually had limited social skills, that and the fact the accent was clearly that of a red neck.  
'I ain't gonna hurt you.' He reassured, edging a foot closer. Purely reaction I flinched, pulling my bow string and I heard Trix growl also. The red neck dropped his hand, as if his patience was wearing thin and I felt my face soften, casting my eyes away from him.  
'Have you got a group?'  
Shaking my head, I had the sudden thought that I was surrounded, that I would be ambushed and that realisation was enough for the man to see in my face.

'I got a camp not far from 'ere.'  
I refused to respond, just watching the area behind the stranger.  
'You mute or somethin'?'  
For a moment I was going to glare and him, snap something vicious to prove just how unmute I was but a tingle ripped down my spine.

Looking for confirmation, my gaze dropped to Trix who was crouched low, snarling behind me. Now that the pounding in my ears was gone I could hear it to.  
Walkers.  
With my stomach tightening I clicked from Trix to run before I went to follow. There were too many to stay and fight, there were too many trees they could hide behind.

My feet had barely started running when a walker grabbed my jacket. Its snarl was loud in my ear and I tried to spin from its grip. Rotten teeth snapped inches from my face and I snarled in return as I dropped my bow, holding the walker back and cringing as grey flesh peeled away under my hands as I struggled.  
It stilled suddenly, an arrow pierced clearly through its skull. Milky eyes lost focus and I let it drop at my feet, wiping filth from my hands before snapping my head around to the stranger. He lowered his crossbow, stalking closer to rip it out of the corpse. There was no time to thank him, we were becoming completely surrounded.

Scooping up my bow, I took aim at one walker, but then another would step closer. With no clean shot I growled in my throat as I hung it over my back and bring forth my reliable dagger.  
Trix was not in my sight but there was nothing to see but the walkers. The forest was alive now with the groaning dead, howling for the flesh they had locked in its sight.  
'Come on!'

I had forgotten about the red neck; that part of me surprised that he was still even here, and helping me. Intense eyes were watching me and I felt a chill hit me like lightning; why was he helping me?  
Nodding I followed him as we darted between the trees, dodging the snarling fingers.

The stranger paused and I watched as the deer leapt towards us, desperate for an escape but there were just too many. Powerful jaws and sharp hands dug into the deer, dragging it down and tearing it open. Blood covered the grey walkers instantly, the sound of them devouring was something I could never get used to. Anger lit like a spark in my belly, but there was nothing I could do about it now.

A hand touched mine and for an instant I was afraid it was a walker, snatching my hand back quickly before I realised it was warm. The stranger encouraged me down a different way, a small opening in the walkers advance was better than nothing. We ran, the trees seemingly outnumbered by walkers but to our advantage many had locked onto the deer, many stumbling right by us.

One changed course, forcing the stranger to stop. His crossbow swung at his side as he brought up his knife, slamming it into the skull with ease. I kept running, my freedom only a few more paces away. A feeling out guilt made me turn around, to try and see where the stranger was.  
Walkers were closing in on him, more than what a single man could handle. A bark reached my ears, a comforting sound and I looked over to Trix, his face tilting to the side in confusion when I didn't go to him.

Looking back to the stranger, I watched as he was bared to the ground, multiple walkers following. My entire being was torn; save my own skin or risk it for a complete stranger that had helped me?  
Huffing a breath, I turned a step to Trix but my muscles locked.  
Could I really live with myself if I let him die?  
Just get rid of a walker or two, I told myself as I ran over to him. Just enough so I could run and hopefully never see him again.

Ripping a walker off from him and kicking another, I watched him as he stared up at me. As I braced myself to leave, his eyes slipped close and arms fell slack. With a growl I stabbed the walkers that were reaching for me and biting at the mans boots.  
Was he dead? Did I take too long?  
I dropped to my knees, pressing my fingers to his wrist but I couldn't find anything.

With the walkers bodies lying around us and my ear pressed to his chest, I was grateful that the other walkers mistook us for just other corpses. His heart was beating and I let my hands feel down his body. My blood ran a little warmer as I felt the muscle underneath his clothing but cooled that desire as I focussed for any bite marks. I was oddly relieved when there were none, but I could see a pool of blood slowly form on the leafy ground around his head.  
Dam.

Quickly scanning the walkers around me, I waited until there was a more manageable number before sitting the man up. He wasn't overly heavy and I managed to put an arm over my shoulders, hauling us both up. I almost lost my balance but sheer will kept us both vertical as I gripped my dagger. The walker moved closer, its jarred movements making it easier for me to plunge my weapon through its head with one hand.

Moving fast I could hear some of them follow me, the red necks dragging feet making more noise than I anticipated. Trix whined as I reached him but nudged my head, my dog racing ahead to make sure that the coast was clear. The man was gradually getting heavier, his head lolling uselessly. Blood trickled onto my shirt but there was no time to wrap it up; the walkers weren't fast but it did not mean I could push my luck.  
Then again how did I know I wasn't pushing my luck by helping this man?

* * *

**I do apologise if he seems a little out of character in the next couple of chapters, I blame it on the head bump haha  
Thanks for reading!**

**Silver Kirin  
xXx**


	4. Company

Chapter 4: Company

My eyes stared at the flickering flame in the lamp, its light dim but it comforting. I watched as it swayed, disturbed only by the air around it and myself.

Lifting it closer, I glanced around the check the cabin, finding Trix watching me from the lounge. His tail waged and I kissed the air, a sound I know Trix favoured. As I stood, Trix growled slightly, his ears turning like disks and I gave him a growl back as I set the lamp beside the strangers arm.  
He was still unconscious and I sighed.  
I had prepared some water for him, the white petals of jasmine flowers having soaked long enough. Gently I lifted enough of it into his mouth to keep it moist. The last thing I wanted to do was drown him.  
Maybe I should.

Setting the bowl down, I sighed as I stared at the stranger. I had laid plenty of the blankets over him, the rain raging outside keeping the air warmer but his skin remained freezing. It hadn't been too hard to get him here, or to wrap a torn towel around his head but it was a struggle to wake him up. How hard did he hit his head, or was he just that exhausted?  
It didn't make me feel any better.

That voice in my head was screaming to just leave him, but maybe I would when he actually showed signs of waking up?  
Outside the rain was still pouring and I sat back on my heels. Once upon a time I would have stayed here, a stranger or a man it wouldn't have mattered but that was in a time where you were more valuable than the tin of beans in your bag.  
Tomorrow, tomorrow I would leave.

Patting my pocket, I felt the small pick of jasmine I had left, pulling it out as I got to my feet. Making sure the door would not open easily I snuffed the flame and settled on the couch. Trix waited until I was propped up to watch the door and windows as well as the man before he draped over my lap. I rubbed his head, smiling as he huffed a breath, relaxed completely. I couldn't sleep though, my gun in my hand but I was reassured by the sound of rain and the scene of the jasmine.

* * *

No matter how much I twisted or bent, my back would not crack.  
It was like playing with a kink in a spiral cord; annoying the holy hell out of me.

It had taken me a while to adjust to sleeping on the ground, whether it be gravel or cold concrete when all of this had started, I longed for a bed with a pillow but now it seems that I preferred the cold comfort of hard surfaces. Dam, and I had been so keen to sleep on that lounge. Trix was walking beside me, happy as a dog could be; at least he had me to sleep on.

Shielding my eyes I lifted my face to the sun shining brightly, it seemed that autumn was giving one last shot at being hot. I wiped my brow, blinking the white from my eyes before a stopped, looking at my hand. Dry skin was beginning to irritate me, smudged blood dry and not my own but my eyes were drawn to the ring around my thumb. The two tone trinity knot ring sat on my slender thumb comfortably but the sudden weight I felt wearing it made my breath choke in my chest. It wasn't my ring, and I could remember the scream I heard as I tried to hold onto the hand that slipped, leaving me only this.

Blinking away the tears I could feel start, I cleared my throat and trudged on.  
I longed for many things, things that I could not ever have again and that was just the way of the world now days. At least I could have some things.  
With a grin I slung my bow and pulled out my knife, climbing up the slope to reach the jasmine bush. It was a hard plant to find, but at least I had found one and I started to cut handfuls off. Shoving it into my bag, I noticed Trix wandering off, his nose glued to the ground. I gave him a quick whistle and he just waged his tail before continuing. Shrugging I continued myself, hacking at the white flowered bush; I didn't know when I would come across another one, and what could I say? I enjoyed the smell and all the things I could do with it.

Stepping around it to make sure I had got everything, I breathed in deeply, relaxing at the familiar scent, closing my eyes briefly. Satisfied with my haul I turned, expecting Trix to be back next to me but I was alone. A quick flash of panic burnt through me; had he been killed? Was he hurt? Swallowing that panic I steadied my heart and whistled.  
Nothing moved and I whistled again.  
My hand started to tremble as I looked for my companion, moving quickly down the slope.

Sure he was a dog, he couldn't have got far and he was a good dog, Trix rarely ever left my side unless for a good reason. Quietly I stalked around the trees, careful not to slip on the slight slops as I searched for Trix. I couldn't hear any walkers, not that it meant there wouldn't be any around, but neither could I hear a dog roaming around. I was about to stop, my calves aching from my mad trek through the forest when I heard a twig snap.  
Spinning around, my knife ready, I tensed as I saw the black mass run towards me.

Trix was panting happily, a rabbit dangling limply from his jaws.  
His amber eyes were smiling at me as I knelt down, dropping the rabbit into my hands. I patted him, pausing slightly in thought of pulling his ear or something. He hardly ever did things like this, and every time that he did I worried. The brown rabbit was still bleeding from the deep bite around it and I broke its neck, just to be sure.

With the sun well over my shoulder now I decided to head back; enough wandering around for today, I had more jasmine and now a rabbit, all without incident. I was not going to push my luck. As we started back to the cabin, I thought of the man that was still lying there. He had barely moved during the night and still showed no sign of waking up. I had known people would be exhausted to the point of dying, but this was ridiculous. A bump on the head sure, but out for two whole days in this day and age? He would have been dead if I hadn't been such a sap.

Maybe he wasn't there anymore, maybe he had woken up and decided to leave. I had left him some food; a tin or two and a couple of water bottles, hopefully he would take that and leave, go back to his group and forget about me.  
That little voice in my head whispered again that I was wrong, that I should have killed him because what if he brings his group back? What if they don't feel like leaving me out here?  
I scoffed, as if I would be that important to a group of strangers. Why would they care for someone who was only in the company of a dog? I looked at Trix, padding a head of me with a happy tail; he was the perfect companion and half the reason why I think I was still alive to this day.

The cabin came into sight and I paused, watching it for a minute or two for any movement but everything was calm. A splash of water broke that thought and I spun around to the river, watching as Trix jumped in the water. His coat instantly became slick and he snapped playfully at the liquid he flicked into the air.

I was about to call him away when I got a smell of myself, cringing at the dirty smell. Glancing at the sun and one more time around my shoulder, I decided that this would be a good time to try and be a little more human. I knew walkers could smell the difference between something living and something dead, but to be honest I didn't smell dead, I just smelt disgusting.

Carefully a made my way down the steep slope, lifting off my bag and bow, setting them close to the water's edge, shielding by a fallen log. Trix shook, droplets of water hitting my skin and I sighed at the cool relief. The sun had been harsh, I was going to enjoy this.

As I stripped off my quiver and jeans, slipping my jacket and singlet off, I decided to leave my shoes on, as well as my bra and undies. I didn't want to be surprised by a walker or that herd again and left running around Georgia naked. Stepping into the water, I kept a knife tight in my hand as I waded in, the water rising to my hip before I stopped. I shivered slightly, the cold water almost too cold but I chuckled as Trix leapt around me playfully. Ducking down, I wet my hair, feeling the dirt on my face washing away in the small current before I flung it back. With a slap it hit my back and I rung it out, finally seeing the long dark brow locks again rather than a dusty birds nest.

I felt good to be clean again, the simple pleasures of life that I had been denied for a long time. Sweat, blood and dirt washed off me, leaving nothing but my tanned skin in its wake and I grinned. For a while I had not stepped foot in any rivers or drank from any streams, how did I know that there wasn't a rotting corpse just a little upstream? But I had come to learn that it didn't matter, I had been lucky and if I was going to catch something so be it, it would probably be better than waiting for a skin infection to kill me from my filth. Still, I kept my mouth closed as I splashed water over my face.

I was about to wash my crotch when Trix growled, a deep rumble that made me spin around, my knife brandished. Through my damp strands of hair I could see a figure standing up the slope, a crossbow aimed at me. I froze, too afraid to do anything else other than remain still, hoping he would just leave. The stranger was just as still though, locked in his stance and I dropped my gaze to my bow sitting on the bank, waiting for me to return. I could make a dive for it, but it might be easier to get my gun, and I flicked my eyes back to the stranger, hoping he hadn't seen my glance.

I made a move for my weapon but he stepped forward, lifting the crossbow to take aim.  
'Uh uh,' he growled and I stopped, lifting my hands to show I only had a knife and I felt my cheeks redden slightly; I was wearing nothing but my beige bra and un-matching underwear, completely exposed to this man. He didn't move, and I couldn't make out his narrow eyes but I was sure he was looking at me.  
Was he going to kill me or worse, would he try and rape me? I snarled at the thought; he wouldn't get that close.

Trix made a move to start up the slope, his teeth bared in an angry snarl but I clicked, keeping him down beside me. The man lowered his crossbow, turning his back to me.  
Was this a trap? Was he actually leaving?  
I remained where I was, watching the man's back as he hesitated before moving out of my sight.

Quickly I moved back to my clothing, forcing my tatty jeans over my shoes and thin legs, no matter how difficult or uncomfortable it was; better than getting shot. I had slipped my dark green tank top back on over my damp skin, pulling my hair free before I grabbed my gun, holding it steady as I aimed it to where I last saw the man. Trix was still growling so I knew he hadn't gone very far and I took the chance to throw my jacket on and load myself back up with my gear. I didn't know what this guy had planned, but I was going to put a bullet in him if he even looked at me the wrong way. It was one thing for me to save his life, it was another for me to kill him only a day after but you know what? That was just the way I was, it was just the way the world was; my life was valuable, not to many but to me it was precious and I was not going to risk it with old traditions.

Making my way up the slope, I kept my gun out and ready, even when I saw the man leaning back comfortably, unarmed. My finger itched and the voice screamed to take the shot but I just couldn't. The strangers own fingers were twitching on the crossbow but I lowered my gun before he lifted it.  
Now wasn't the time for a standoff.

'You again.'  
I kept still, not sure what he was expecting me to say or do, but I didn't know what he was playing at.  
'What's ya name?'  
Again I remained silent; if it annoyed him enough, maybe he could rack off. I didn't know why he was still here, what did he want from me?  
Carefully I turned, making my way back along the worn out track to the cabin a short distance away.  
Maybe he would get the idea to leave?

I was on the deck when I heard the man behind me, Trix snarling but I didn't stop him this time, snapping at the air just in front of the man.  
'A'right! I just wanted to say thanks, but I can see it ain't wanted.'  
He mumbled something to himself, slinging the crossbow over his shoulder and swaying slightly as he stormed off. Trix seemed triumphant as we watched the stranger leave but that small voice of my humanity annoyed me.  
'Wait.' I said, my voice sounding like gravel. I couldn't remember when I had last spoke, my voice sounded odd in my ears and Trix tilted his head.

The man paused, turning around slightly with a disapproving frown.  
'What the hell ya want?'  
I returned the frown; he was the one that had stalked me, not the other way around. I almost ignored him, but his movements jarred and he fell to one knee, leaning on his crossbow. I started down the steps towards him but was met with a savage swipe of his hand.  
'Please, you hurt your head badly.'  
He touched the back of his skull, obviously feeling the large lump and cringing. Steadily he got to his feet and I gestured to the cabin, my hands trembling as the man looked me right in the face. I couldn't be sure what he was seeing; a bony girl he could over power or someone who actually wanted to help him.

I shut the door behind me, watching the man sit on the lounge, cradling his head in his hands and Trix sitting on the other side of the room, weary of the new guest.  
I hesitated at the door; I could run now again, I could shoot him now, one bullet and my uneasiness would be gone.  
Instead I set about skinning the rabbit.

With quick cuts and a tug I tossed the skin aside, Trix sniffing at it while I used my knife to scrape away any sinew or fur that was left behind. The man was watching me intently, silent as he sat there, finger stroking his crossbow.  
Now I had never been a good judge of character, as in I couldn't tell you what someone's favourite colour was or if they preferred spearmint or strawberry but I could tell if someone was a threat or not.  
This man, even though by all appearances was a killer, someone not to be messed with, the longer I looked at him, the longer he sat there in silence I realised he was just like me.  
The humanity was in there, it was begging to be practiced once again but how? How could you use simple pleasantries when the most pleasure someone could get now days was finding a KFC hand wipe unused and the feel of brain in between your fingers?

It hadn't taken me long to start a small fire, burning twigs and bits of blankets as I set the rabbit above it, the smell strong to begin with but slowly it became comforting.  
'Where'd you learn to do tha'?'  
I flicked my eyes up to the stranger, settling myself back against the wall as Trix sat beside me, watching the rabbit roast with eager eyes. Not answering, I pulled my damp hair over my shoulder, fingering out any knots and getting ready to braid it; it was too long to leave flapping in the wind. He sat forward and I flinched, dropping a hand to my knife and he lifted his hands slightly in apology.  
'Look, like I said I ain't gonna hurt ya.'  
I wasn't going to tell him that I didn't take his word for it.

He hissed suddenly and I sat up, watching as he closed his eyes tightly, his hand on the back of his head.  
'How long had I been out for?'  
Cautiously I went to my bag, pulling out a little of the jasmine I had picked and got to my feet. The man tensed as I stepped behind him but oddly he relaxed as I rubbed the white petals between my fingers, rubbing the hair around his bump.  
'It was a deep cut, must have been on a rock or something but it is healing fine.'  
'Feel like I've been kicked by a bloody mule.'

Stepping away I sat back down, turning the rabbit and setting some more twigs and bark onto the makeshift fire.  
'You'll suffocate us if ya keep doing that.' He grumbled, moving to open a window. He pulled the board off, tossing it aside before forcing the stiff window open, the warm air flowing it. Dark eyes looked at me sideways, and I tightened my grip on the knife I had poking the rabbit.  
'What's your name?'  
I swallowed, not sure if I wanted to tell him. It was just a name, but it was also one of the only things that was truly mine that I had left.

'Daryl.'  
He gave me a reluctant smirk before shrugging his shoulder, dismissing it as though it was no big deal. To him it might not have been, to me though, it was an odd sign of trust.  
Then again, I had been looking after him for two days, not leaving him for the walkers or to just die. Dam, why was I so soft?

He walked around the cabin, checking over all the things I had previously, jiggling the wood over the windows and the back door before he stopped, standing a little closer now.  
'You been here long?'  
I shook my head and he made his way back towards the lounge but not without earning a snarl from Trix.  
'What's his problem?' Daryl snarled and I simply reached out and gave Trix a pat; he was doing his job.

It was the longest couple of minutes of my life waiting for that skinny rabbit to cook and in that time we sat there in silence, not sure what one was expecting from the other. I hacked at the meat, holding out a scrawny leg for the man, which he accepted.  
'Thank you…'  
He left it blank, waiting for me to fill it in with my name but I just cut a chunk off the cooked meat, tossing it to Trix before munching on my own share of the chewy meat. Outside the sun was slowly beginning to set, casting everything in an orange glow and I felt my throat tighten. It would be dark soon, and he was still here. What the hell was I going to do?

'So what now?' he asked, almost snapped and I raised an eyebrow, opening my mouth to answer when there was a loud groan. Instantly we both froze, Trix's ear pricking and he growled, but I couldn't pin point to where. Ripping open a bottle of water I poured it over the small fire, Daryl already ready with his crossbow as I got to my feet, not sure whether to get my bow or my knife.  
'Maybe it was just a stray.' Daryl said when things returned to silence but Trix was still snarling viciously, snapping in every direction.  
'Shit!' Daryl swore, leaping over the lounge and to the back door as walkers began to throw themselves against it.

Hands reached in through the open window, others were scratching down the wooden door and I cursed myself as I ran to the window, slashing at the hands. I forced the window shut, hearing frail bones crunch and eventually stepped back as one hand fell and landed near my feet, clawing at the air before becoming still.  
'Check the front!' Daryl yelled at me, leaning back on the door to stop the horde of walkers trying to breech it. I did as he suggested, but I didn't need to get any closer before I realised there was no way out; we were surrounded. I felt panic rise like bile in my throat; now what?

Trix had begun to whimper and I tried to sooth him with a stroke down his nose but it turned to a snarl as Daryl ran towards me, grabbing my arm.  
'Our way out is through there,' he said, gesturing to the back door and I watched him, confused. Shaking my head, I pointed to the window.  
'Go out that way when it's clear.'  
I pushed the lounge until it was under the window, enough for Trix to be able to jump through.  
'What the hell are ya doin'?'  
I gently gripped Trix's face; this was just like every other time, it would be just like every other time.

Opening the window, I clicked my fingers and gestured for him to run and with a bark, Trix leapt from the lounge and through the window. I watched him as he landed on the ground, barking at the herd of walkers, drawing their attention before he ran off into the forest. My heart stopped beating, like it always did when it came to this sort of situation, but I had faith in my canine friend, he would be fine.  
Would I be fine?

Daryl was watching me with almost hate filled eyes but I pushed him to the other side, getting him to help me pull the wood from the windows with a crack. The back door broke, walkers tumbling into the room and I quickly gave Daryl a shove and he understood, pulling out his large hunting knife and fighting back the walkers that got too close. I managed to break the glass, my elbow shattering it and I could feel my muscles tense with the need to run. Walkers were snapping behind me and I climbed through the window, landing on the ground with a slight thud.  
'Daryl?' I called and sure enough he followed suit, landing with a little more grace than myself and we began to run.

They must have been walkers from the other day and I snarled to myself; this is why I always kept moving, reframed from staying in one spot for longer than a night, it was just too easy to be caught up by these bastards.  
'Jasmine!'  
I stopped in my tracks, turning around and looking at Daryl, trying to figure out what he had said. He swung his arm, urging me to follow him as we ran back along the house towards the river. Slipping down the slope, I followed him as we ran through the water, not caring that I was wet again, at least I wasn't wet with blood.

I struggled up the side of the slope, digging my boots into the hard dirt for balance before a hand grabbed my wrist. Daryl hauled me up beside him, and I panted, turning back to make sure the walkers were not upon us again. Sure enough they slipped down the slope, falling into the water and on top of one another. They would make it across and up, but at least it gave us a few extra minutes.  
Us?

I stepped away from Daryl when I realised just how close we were standing and ignored the glance that he gave me, his face as hard as stone but his narrow eyes giving away his hurt.  
Whistling, I waited anxiously for Trix to reappear, the shadows cast by the trees and walkers making it difficult to spot him but as sure as the sun would be setting Trix came running along the track. His fur was matted and wet and I dropped to his level, running my hands over him, letting his warm tongue to lick my face. He thought it was a pat for being a good boy, and it was but it was also a thorough check for any wounds.

Trix gave a deep growl, watching Daryl over my shoulder and I stood, turning slowly to face him. It was odd to be standing with someone else that was alive, someone that had a beating heart.  
'Jasmine?' I asked him and he sucked in his bottom lip, nodding his head sharply, allowing hair to fall into his eyes.  
'You won't tell me ya damned name, have to call you something.'  
'That's the best you could come up with?'  
He gave a curt shrug, angling his body away from me and I realised in these few moments that he was painfully shy, the only thing I had to be careful of was that shy red neck boys might come with a bite.  
'Didn't know how you'd go with sugar tits.'

I had to fight the smirk that wanted to creep onto my face, instead tried to keep one of something stern and shocked. I couldn't though, there was no malice in his words, just fact.  
'You're pretty good.' He said, catching his breath as we stood there, watching the walkers.  
'Got to be. You're not bad yourself.'  
He turned, watching me with a slight slouch of someone who wasn't sure of himself, but I could see by the way he held his crossbow that that was something he was certain of.

'I have a group. It ain't big, but they are good people.'  
'I don't doubt that.' I replied, trying to stop him short before he offered me something that I would have to reject. 'I'm better on my own.'  
Daryl nodded, looking back down at the walkers that were finding their way up the slope.  
'I get that, I do. I used to be like that, heck I think I still am, but they are good people, without them I would have lost my humanity.' He ground his teeth, waiting for me to say something but what could I say?  
Thank you sir but sorry sir I don't have a problem with losing my humanity? What good did humanity have in this world?

Daryl shrugged, putting both hands on his crossbow now as he turned to start walking away.  
'The offers there.'  
With that he started to walk, quietly moving away from me and I sighed with relief. At least he didn't kill me or force me to go with him. I looked down at Trix, ready to leave myself but to where?  
Walkers were behind and to one side of me, the stranger at the other leaving only one way. But where did it go?

I tried to take a step but my legs felt like lead and I snapped my head back to Daryl who I could still see. Why was I even considering this? Why couldn't I just leave?  
I looked to Trix for help and those amber eyes looked up at me before he stuck his tongue out, lifting his leg to scratch his ear. Some help he was, he was the second half of this party, he did have some say, and he didn't like Daryl so that was that.  
Again I went to take another step but my stomach tightened, swimming with feelings. Must have been the rabbit.

Flicking my head up in the direction of the stranger, I chewed on the inside of my lip, a bad habit I did when lost in thought, hearing the walkers snarls getting louder and angrier with their frustration.  
Suddenly I felt alone, more so than I had in a very long time.  
Everything was screaming to ignore him, my experiences warning me that this would not end nicely but what could I do?

Changing my direction, I started along the path that the stranger had taken, moving with steady steps to catch up with him.  
I had no idea what I was doing, but then again, when did I ever?

* * *

**Hmm, do you think she made the right choice?  
Thanks for reading and please leave a review! Love to hear your thoughts,**

**Silver Kirin  
xXx**


	5. Loss - Flashback

Chapter 5: Loss _Flashback_

The comforting scent of green pastures and dry summer nights was always comforting to Sierra. She would always run out with her brothers, no matter if it was stinking hot or if their mother had already tucked them into bed, they didn't care, running out over those fields and lay in the grass, feeling it tickle their bare feet as they stared up at the stars.

Those were the nights she cherished the most, the freedom and the space, knowing that right there in that moment that was all that mattered, not the future, not home, nothing else but being children and wondering about the universe and everything in it. Sean and Vincent would tease her, being the middle child and the only sister, they already knew that they would follow on the family tradition of being fisherman or cattle farmers, but Sierra? No one was sure what she would have in the future but she always knew it would have something to do with that; freedom and stars.  
At least that was what she had hoped.  
Life for a child was always so much easier.

Sierra flinched at the hacking cough of the person beside her, jolting up right from her thoughts. That was years ago now, she was too old to be running bare foot in the dead of night to watch the stars, that and she couldn't. Gently she rubbed at the dog in her lap, the lanky pet lifting his head and giving her the puppy dog eyes, begging her to stay still. With a small smile she rubbed Trix's ears, pressing her face to his before she nudged him off. Carefully they got to their feet, making sure not to bump any of the people lying around them.

The town hall served as a good place to hold meetings, but not as a sanctuary for more than half of the town. They had nowhere else to go, Sierra knew that, but this was the solution?

Stepping over the sleeping people, Sierra longed to open a window, to let some fresh air flow into this stale room but there was no such luck. Large boards of wood had been nailed over them, other windows were covered with heavy blankets, to keep any light inside in, but mostly to keep the horrid view away. It had been like this for a week now, sealed up in the old crumbling building to keep safe. Safe from the horrors that were outside, groaning and shuffling their feet.  
Sierra had a crazy imagination as a child, once wanting to become a gold fish just to be able to breathe underwater, but she could never have imagined that the dead would return to life.  
Sure there had been thousands of movies and stories about it, but for it to actually happen and reach their tiny farm on the coast?

So many in here had already lost loved ones, Sierra felt her heart become heavy at the thought of her friends outside, dying or already dead and then to her mother. How were they meant to survive this?  
'Sierra!'  
She snapped her head up, realising she was staring at a sleeping child and turned in the direction of the voice. Up at the back of the building she saw Gary, an old family friend and when Sierra thought old, she knew she meant old. His face was full of wrinkles, his hands calloused from a life of hard work and his hair almost non excitant, but the glimmer in his eye was youthful as Sierra made her way along the wall towards the small group of people.

Everybody was silent, most being asleep but some were still awake, one lady trying to sooth a crying baby and others too afraid to close their eyes.  
'You alright?'  
Sierra looked up at her brothers, thankful that at least she had them; she didn't know where she would be if they weren't by her side, more than likely out of her mind. Vincent, her elder brother put a hand on her shoulder, the youngest of them Sean brushing her loose hair from her face.  
'Yeah you were gone a long time, do you need more rest?'  
She just gave a weak grin, rubbing at her bruised jaw. It had been a week, supplies had been getting low and being one of the small number of youngsters in the town she had no choice but to go on a run, to face those dead things in order to get supplies. What she hadn't expected was running into the evil side of people as well.

'I'm fine, I promise.'  
They kept their voices low, Sierra joining the gathering at the table. Sierra recognised a few of the other people, mainly other farmers that were wealthy and thought they had a say in how to run their little camp. The only people she would listen to though were her brothers and Gary; he may be old but his experience was not something to doubt. An ex-marine, he knew how to command groups of people, and Sierra had faith in him. He was the one that taught her and her brothers majority of the things they knew; God knew their parents didn't do that.

'So you were the one that brought the bullets back,' Trevor said, his voice deep like a growl and Sierra watched as he frowned at her, 'Four people go and only one comes back?'  
'We were cornered, I couldn't do anything.'  
'You're worth a handful of bullets?' She dropped a hand to Trix, comforted that he was nearby, that and her brothers had opened their mouths to answer back for her but Gary cut them off with his hand.  
'Look, we don't know how long this is going to last. It is hard to face the fact that we lost three good people for some nails and bullets but at least it wasn't four.'

Gary shared a deep glare with Trevor before the other man backed away, running a hand through his thin black hair.  
'Alright fine, what now?'  
'Yeah, we can't stay here forever, its summer for god's sake.' One man growled, taking his hat off to fan his sweaty face. Sierra had to agree with him; it was early morning, the sun wasn't even up yet and already it felt like they were in an over.  
'We might all go crazy.' Sean sighed, rubbing at his tired eyes and Sierra gave her younger brother a smile, trying to comfort him.

There wasn't that much difference between them, only a year but that year to Sierra was like ten; he was her baby brother. Vincent on the other hand ruled over the both of them the eldest by at least five years but Sierra knew that he was a child at heart, he cared too much to have an ego.

'We can try and make a break for it,'  
'Maybe we could take groups out at a time.' Trevor said but Gary shook his head.  
'How? We have been pinned down here for days, those things are just too damned fast.'  
There was silence as someone rolled over, their eyes watching them before they closed again.  
'People are starting to panic,' Vincent said, Trevor rolling his eyes with an exasperated laugh.  
'They should be son, the dead are walking around only a few feet away!'  
'What he means is that we have no plan,' Sierra hissed quietly, leaning on the table, 'we are just sitting here, and if they don't get us then starvation and heat will.'

'Sierra's right,' Vincent said, tapping on the radio that had been set up on the table, 'We need to head for Atlanta.'  
The silence that surrounded them was heavy, leaving them only with the sound of people sleeping and the faint sounds of the dead outside. Sierra knew that this discussion had already been brought up, the broadcast had been up for days before this epidemic had reached their town.  
'Son that's over three hundred miles away, not to mention that we have no idea if Atlanta is a real thing.'  
Vincent hung his head, not sure how to convince the others. It was hard to think of, Sierra couldn't see these people out on the road, she couldn't see a street that would be clear, and it would just be too easy to think of. But people needed this, they needed a hope that there was somewhere safer than this.  
There had to be.

'Right now let's just figure out a way to get by another day in here.'  
Vincent shook his head, storming off and Sierra shared a nervous glance with Sean and Gary before she followed him. He couldn't get far and Sierra leant on the wall beside him as he looked between the gap, holding the make shift curtain up.  
'They are right you know.'  
Vincent sighed, dropping the blanket back down again, turning to Sierra with a sluggish movement.  
'But so are you.' She added, her hand gently reaching out to his arm. The single candle on the table burnt low, but it offered enough for Sierra to focus on her brother's face. His dark hair was spiked up in every direction, held their by sweat more than anything and she gave a funny chuckle as she reached up to try and straighten it. Dark green eyes watched her and Sierra stared back at him with her own lighter ones, widening them when he didn't look away.

'What are we going to do?' he asked and Sierra dropped her arms with a sigh. 'We cannot just stay here, you know that.'  
'I know! I do,' she grumbled quietly, careful not to disturb anyone inside or out. 'I don't know what you want me to say, I still can't get over the fact that there are people killing us outside, dead people!'  
Sierra understood that her brother was a passionate man, he argued with the television when it came to politics, he never backed down from what was right, but Sierra knew that he would never hurt anyone, even if they went against his every belief.

'Give it a few more days,' when Vincent rolled his eyes, Sierra shook her head, 'fine, fine just another day, and then we'll ask them again.'  
They stood their quietly until Sean joined them, scratching at his hairline and glancing between his siblings. They didn't need to share any words, they already knew what each other was thinking, but the silence was indeed mind boggling and Sean risked a peak from the blanket, pressing his eye to the old wooden wall to what was outside.  
'So what, do you think Atlanta really is a safe place?'  
'The army is there, and so is the CDC, maybe they were organised for this.'  
'I don't know, I mean look how quick this came.' Sean said, still looking outside.  
'Yeah but what is _this_?' Sierra asked and they returned to silence.  
Only god knew what this infernal plague was.

'Come on, we better get some rest.'  
Vincent forced the blanket back down, Sean nodding his head and giving Trix a pat. Vincent brought Sierra closer to him, holding her tightly. He weaved his fingers through her loose hair, keeping her pinned to him as he sighed.  
'I'm glad you're ok.'  
'Tougher than I look,' she laughed, squeezing her lean brother tightly around the middle. Sean joined in on the side, rubbing his head over Sierra and Vincent's chest, pretending to give some quiet sobs.  
'I love you guys, I really do, you're like my air,' he leant back, giving them both a smile before returning to the hug, 'Man I love you guys.'

Sierra chuckled, Vincent shoving Sean slightly to get him away, rubbing his knuckles into his back and Sierra watched them as they went to lay down, their floor space next to Sierras.  
She had bent down to give Trix a hug as he pawed her leg when the baby wailed. His mother tried to sooth him, cooing gently as she got to her feet, bouncing him gently but he wouldn't stop. From the wall beside her Sierra could hear the dead shuffling, drawn in by the sound.  
'Shut that baby up!'  
'I'm trying,' the mother snapped back, pulling out a breast and offering it to the infant as a bribe but he refused to take it, wailing louder as he flailed his arms in some sort of tantrum.  
'Shut up! For fuck sake you're gonna get us all killed!'

People were starting to wake, and if the screaming baby didn't then the snarl of the dead would have. Hands began to claw at the wooden building, the main doors bulging as they pressed against it. Sierra was on her feet instantly, heading to Gary who was handing out guns and other things that could be used as weapons. The stale air became alive suddenly and Sierra knew it was with terror as people began to shriek, alarmed by the sounds outside and the racket at the door.  
'Calm down everyone!' Trevor yelled, his friends moving through the crowd trying to calm everyone but even Sierra could see it was too late.  
Grabbing the gun handed to her, she checked it was loaded and flicked the safety switch off. Vincent and Sean stopped either side of her, facing the door with the others as the candle was snuffed out, leaving them in near total darkness.

'Do you think they will get through?' Sierra asked, trying to keep the tremble from her voice. She was answered by the stack of chairs piled up behind the large doors toppled, people screaming and clambering towards the back of the hall.  
'Sean, are those vehicles still behind us?' Gary asked, loading his shot gun and turning to the youngest sibling. Sean nodded, clearly scared and Sierra had no problem seeing it, he was only human.  
'Yes sir, three utes, a van and four sedans.'  
'Is that enough?' Vincent asked and Sierra looked behind her, looked at all the people that were squeezed into this building. No, no it was not enough.

'Alright, Sierra, get all the women and children to the back, Vincent; any men that had good aim need to get to me now.'  
They didn't need to be told twice and as Gary gave others some quick orders, Sierra stumbled in the dark, trying to usher people towards the back. There was a second door, one that Sierra had never even seen be opened but as she pressed her face to it, she realised that there were hardly any corpses near it. Tilting her head on an angle she could see the cars, but she could also see a few of the dead people hovering. It was like being stuck in a movie, in some sort of nightmare that was just too vivid and real, but Sierra knew there was no chance of waking up.

The front doors creaked, the old wood snapping in places before it gave way.  
The walking corpses fell into the building and panic erupted.  
Gun shots drowned out almost every other noise, the loudest being the screaming of all the people, some rushing to get away and some being ripped apart by the corpses. Sierra didn't know what to do, she froze and couldn't take her eyes away from the blood that was spreading on the floor, watching as people she once knew began to bite and shred others, animals that were driven mad by hunger.

A hand shook her and she looked up at Sean who was yelling at her. People were pressing against them, making it difficult to step away from the door to be able to open it. Gary joined them suddenly, forcing his way through the crowd of people to reach them.  
'Alright, Seth and Aaron, take the patrol; you, you and you, follow them out and hold the boundary, we have to get people to the cars.' They nodded and as one they kicked the door, their guns ready as they ran out. Some people followed them, making a mad dash from the hall but they were met by decaying teeth and clawing hands.

Their shrieks joined the list of loud noises, and Sierra still couldn't bring herself back to reality; this had to be a dream!  
Gary brought her back though, clicking in front of her face.  
'Sierra, make sure people go the right way!'  
Nodding, Sierra managed to get her eyes to actually focus and she yelled at people to head straight, making sure that there was no bottle neck at the door.  
From there she could see the men struggling to hold back the dead that stormed into the hall, bullets not slowing them down at all unless it was to the head. Some had taken to smashing the skulls with hammers, but it meant getting close and their arms were ripped open by snapping teeth.

It was a massacre, it was downright a blood bath and Sierra forced herself to not be sick.  
Sean was not far away, helping people up off the floor and towards the door, Vincent nowhere to be seen though. Beside her, Trix was whining, pressed against her leg and almost knocking her off balance.  
'Go!' She shouted, trying to get her dog to run away; at least he could survive but he looked up at her with amber eyes, begging her to stay.  
'Sierra!'  
She looked up, Vincent rushing towards her as the crowd of people grew smaller.  
'Let's get out of here!'

An explosion ripped through the hall, knocking Sierra off her feet. She barely had enough time to cover her head as debris and wood fell onto her. Vincent had fallen with her, his arm over her in an attempt to shield her.

With her ears ringing and throat filled with smoke she struggled to her feet, Vincent steadying her and pushing grit and hair from her face.  
'Are you hurt?'  
She shook her head, noticing that she had dropped the gun and that Vincent's cheek was bleeding badly, that would leave a scar. That had been unexpected, she had no idea what had ripped through half of the hall but it had slowed some of the dead down, but strewn amongst them were fresh people, people she had just stepped over, people who had been sleeping.  
'Sean!' Vincent cried out, but there was hardly anything to be seen. The roof had fallen in, the walls serving no purpose as they stood crooked and burning. She had started helping her brother search for people, only a small gap in the door offering an escape for people stuck under the roof in the building. She managed to pull a few of them out, letting them find their feet to run and was about to do that herself when a groan got her attention.

A hand stretched out and Sierra dropped back to her knees, recognising the hand.  
'Hang on Sean, hang on I'll pull you out!'  
She braced her legs on the concrete slab that had once been a step, pulling at her brother's arm. Her chest was tight from lack of air and panic, her gut and mind sick with terror.  
'Sierra, I can't fit through the gap!' he shouted at her but Sierra refused to believe it, he had to get out of there!

Suddenly he was tugged the other way, his face screwed up with pain as he screamed. It made Sierras blood curdle and she almost lost her grip as he continued to scream.  
'Sierra!'  
'Sean hang on!'  
It was now a battle of hanging onto her brothers blood slick hands but with a final tug he was ripped from her hands, dragged into the darkness of the buildings rubble. She could still haring him screaming, crying out in pain that became a long deep moan before it stopped.  
Sierra looked at her hands, covered in blood and dirt but in the palm of her hand say a ring, the two toned Celtic knot ring heavy.  
She screamed, ready to dive into the ruins herself to pull her brother free but a lick on her cheek made her stop.

Trix lapped at the salty tears running down her face and Sierra hugged him tightly, not able to comprehend that her brother was dead.  
'Sierra, come on!'  
Struggling to her feet, Sierra turned around with the help of Vincent who pulled her arm over his shoulder, rushing them both across the distance to the vehicles. Some had already gone, some people taking their chances on their feet and Sierra watched as most of them were run down, devoured in a matter of seconds. The screams and the groaning was going to drive her mad, but she found comfort in listening to her brother yell out some orders. She couldn't be sure where Gary was, she couldn't be sure of anything anymore.

Vincent helped her up into the back of the Ute, lifting Trix into it with her. Someone yelled something about space but Sierra ignored them. Right now if they needed the space she would be throwing them out. She was about to help her brother in when he handed her his bow.  
'What are you doing? Where are you going?' she panicked, ready to jump out of the ute as he turned away from her. His hands gripped hers, kissing them before letting go.  
'I need to drive the car. Stay here.'  
'Vincent,'  
'Please, I'll be in that car over there.'  
Gun shots ripped through the quiet morning, and Sierra watched as her brother climbed into the vehicle, but as the Ute engine roared to life and started to leave, Vincent wasn't following.

'Wait! Stop!'  
People in the back with her had their guns, shooting at the corpses that got too close but the driver stopped and Sierra stood, watching and waiting for her brother. The car wasn't starting and she watched in horror as the walking corpses closed in. They snatched people from the opening doors, Vincent stumbling to his feet and running to the ute, but before he could get closer, the dead cut him off and the driver floored it.  
'Vincent! No!'  
Sierra screamed, trying to climb out but people stopped her, pulling her back in.  
'I'll find you Sierra! I promise!'

Between her screams and tears Sierra watched as her brother ran out of sight, lost amongst the countless number of corpses and dense forest. Her lungs ached for air as she sobbed, forcing the strangers away from her and she tried to find solitude. She had lost everyone, everything that was dear to her. Trix pressed against her and she squeezed him, forcing herself to calm. Vincent was smart, he would survive, he would find her like he said and she wasn't useless, she could find him to right?

They drove for ages, along any track or road that allowed them through. On the horizon, the sun was slowly rising, its rays lighting the world around them, but Sierra wasn't sure what there was left to see, wasn't sure it was a world worth seeing any more and as she slipped her brothers ring onto her finger, she knew that this world was not going to get the best of her but even with the number of people that were with her now and the other cars they met up with, none of them were her family and Sierra had never felt more alone and fearful.  
She sat back in the truck, watching as the sun chased away the stars in the sky, fading away to nothing.  
Was this what the world had in store for her?

* * *

**Hello!  
Thought I'd better give some background, any questions just ask :)**

**Thanks for reading and leave a review!**

**Silver Kirin  
xXx**


	6. Lost

Chapter 6: Lost

It had been a long night, full of awkward glances and painful silence.  
A few times I had asked myself what in the name of God I was doing here, but I didn't leave and that surprised me. For someone who was better on her own, I was going against everything that had kept me alive this long.

Shivering, I brought my knees closer to my chest and Trix might as well have been under my skin he was pressed against me so hard. My eyes were staring into the small fire not far from me, too lost in its orange glow to think of anything important. Dawn was not far away, I could tell by the subtle glow starting on the surrounding trees and the winter chill in the air was biting harder. My skin was frozen, it felt tight like porcelain as I pulled my hood tighter around my face, my hair loose but not offering much more warmth.

It was hard to remember what warmth felt like in moments like these, to remember the sting of heat and long for that sun glow on the skin. I was definitely a summer child; give me sweltering days and warm nights any time, even though I could burn easily. It was better than being too afraid of falling asleep in fear of waking up and finding your toe frost bitten.  
Then again, things could be worse, I could wake up and find my toe missing because of a walker.  
A tingle of fear crept up my spine and I tried to force it away; it was something I had to do.  
Every child had once had a fear of the dark, of being lost or of spiders. I had all of them, but with my brothers around I didn't have a worry in the world. Now here I was, alone and in the dark with a stranger I didn't know I could trust.  
At least there wasn't a spider on me.

'What's tha'?'  
I snapped my head up, my eyes blinking away the watery tiredness. For a moment I was confused, just watching Daryl as he shuffled in his spot, arms wrapped tight around himself as he watched me over the top of the fire. Looking down, I realised that I was fiddling with my locket.  
I stared at it, my thumb tracing the pattern of the compass engraved on its silver surface.  
'A gift from my brothers,' I said, tucking it away and crossing my arms, trying not to stare at Daryl who had those dark eyes focused on me, 'When I left home they gave it to me. It's a compass so that I would always find my way.'  
'Your way to what?' he asked. I knew it wasn't spiteful, but his voice was gravely and harsh but I shrugged.  
'My way through life, my way to them.'  
Daryl scoffed, mumbling something about it not being an actual compass but I chose to ignore it.  
What would he know? I redneck that had social issues; he'd probably never received a gift in his life and I didn't care.

Yet as I looked back at him, even in this dull light I could see through whatever mask he had on. His features softened as he looked back at me, chewing his bottom lip before he grumbled, kicking his feet so the dirt was kill the fire.  
'Might as well get goin', sun will be up soon.'  
I nodded, leaning over Trix and giving him a pat, ignoring the sigh it evoked from Daryl. Who the hell was this guy? First he wants me to come with him and next he acts as though I am the biggest burden.

Trix stood, stretching his long legs and giving Daryl a warning growl as he moved past us, looking up at the few remaining stars and then to the damp earth. He seemed to be a good tracker, probably as good as me.  
'Where did you learn to track?'  
I straightened my gun holster under my jacket before pulling the straps of my backpack on. Daryl looked over his shoulder at me, his face straight and hard and he shrugged under his jacket and started to walk. Patting my leg, I got Trix's attention before clicking my fingers, watching as he bolted ahead.  
Daryl paused, tightening his grip on his crossbow as Trix ran past him and I lifted my eyebrow, trying to keep myself from smiling at his moment of fear.  
'You always just let 'im run off?'  
Keeping my face straight, I clicked my fingers twice and without fail Trix reappeared, snarling at Daryl.  
'I've got him well trained.'

There was a small smirk from him, but it was hidden in the dark as he turned away.  
'We ain't far, bout half a day.'  
Nodding curtly, I sent Trix ahead again and followed Daryl, trying to ignore the ache in my head and legs. My eyes barely saw any sleep, keeping them open and peeled for walkers, but just in case this stranger tried to do anything. Part of me understood why he was doing this; he seemed to be the type of man that didn't like to being owing anyone anything but it still made me anxious and it wouldn't go until I saw where he was taking me.  
The funny thing was, even in the brief time that I had spent with him; minimal words and awkward glances, I trusted him; well it was growing anyway.

On this road I had seen so many things; the dead devouring the living, the living killing the living, men raping women, groups storming and raiding and leaving innocents for dead. I didn't know what scared me more; the living or the dead.  
At least I didn't feel bad when I killed walkers.

The sun was up by the time we paused, having a drink and getting our bearings, but the sky was dark, not giving us much visibility in the shady forest. I was tipping my bottle up for Trix to lap at when Daryl groaned, shuffling on his feet impatiently.  
Not looking up at him, I stood and shoved the bottle back in the bag, Trix panting as he watched me with big eyes.  
'Why are you doing this?' I asked, flicking my head around to frown at him. 'I could be a murdering psycho, and you are just going to lead me to your group?' I watched him recoil from me as I walked up to him, trying to get a good look in his eyes and for a moment I didn't think he would answer, but then that stern face twisted into something like anger and he moved his arm to shove me away.  
'I do what I want, the group doesn't have to tell me to do shit!' he growled but I kept my emotions locked, just lifting an eyebrow as he leant in, trying to use his slight height advantage to threaten me; it didn't work.  
I could see that this man was all bark and no bite.  
'So you guys are the psychos?'  
'I liked it better when you were quiet.' He grumbled, looking me up and down before scoffing, turning away.

'Look I didn't think you wan'ed to be out here on your own, I'm just trying to be nice cause you helped me out alright?'  
I stopped in my steps as he turned around, pointing his arrow at me angrily. My hand instinctively went to my own quiver, tightening my grip on my bow as well and I knew that Daryl saw.  
'Why'd you do it?'  
Biting my bottom lip, I dropped my eyes from him, not sure how to answer him. Part of me wanted to tell the truth; that I had thought of killing him more than I had thought of helping him but I just shrugged.  
'Just trying to be nice.'

Daryl shook the arrow slightly before dropping it, flicking his hair out of his face and looking up at the trees towering over us both. There was a bitter breeze, reminding us that winter was well and truly on us now. Something damp hit the top of my head and I lifted my hand, lifting my head to see what it was and to my disbelief snow was drifting to the ground.  
It was light, barely what I would call snow but it emphasised just how bitter this winter was going to be.  
I couldn't help but smile; I rarely saw snow.  
Allowing it to fall on my face, I sent a prayer to whoever was listening that this would help us survive the walkers, maybe, just maybe it would slow them down, it might even kill them, I just prayed that it wouldn't kill anyone that was still alive.

Standing straight, I felt my smile fade as Daryl watched me; his squinty eyes watching my every move. He watched me to the point where I was almost unnerved but soon he looked away, shifting his arms under his jacket and spinning around.  
'I guess you reminded me that sometimes you can't be on your own. Specially now.'  
Stepping quickly I grabbed his arm, Daryl turning around sharply.  
'Thank you.'

Again he just shrugged it off, grumbling about having another woman in the group and I felt some of my tension leave at that comment. At least it meant that it wasn't a complete trap I was walking into.

As we walked, weaving silently between the tall trees, I couldn't shake this unsettling feeling that fell over me. All this walking had my mind going into over-drive; was I only stressing because I had to watch someone else's back? I had to admit, as nice as it was to have company of something else alive and not on four legs, it honestly left my skin crawling. My trust was limited to only myself and Trix; anything else was the enemy or dinner, and I was not going to eat this guy.

A sudden sharp turn from Daryl made me tense, his hands grabbing my shoulders and body pinning me to the tree. I was ready to growl, ready to stab him or something but he quickly pressed a finger to his lips, keeping me quiet. My ears strained to hear anything, my eyes darting for Trix but I couldn't see him, but the shuffling of feet set my fears aside. The walkers moved behind us, the thick tree keeping us hidden and I battled with the need to shove Daryl away from me.  
His face was turned away from mine, keeping his eyes on the walkers but I couldn't keep my eyes off him. I couldn't remember the last time someone was this close to me, sharing the natural warmth and feeling the tensing of muscles and smell the sweat of a man…  
I tensed like a rock, trying desperately to keep the blush from growing on my face, but the more I thought about why I was getting embarrassed, the deeper red I could feel it turn.

He was handsome, in a rugged manly way; the lines on his face evident of hard work and tiredness and for someone who looked thin and worn out his grip was strong, to the point where I was sure his fingertips would leave a bruise.  
I didn't mind.

Craning my head around, I could see the walkers stumble past us, their path locked on something else and I just hoped that it was not Trix. Besides, he could take care of himself and me, he was stronger at this game then I was.

'I think we're good now.'  
I turned my head back around but was stopped as my cheek hit his, my blush instantly returning. Luckily it was a fierce burning I knew it could have been and I bit my lip, hard. Daryl's dark blue eyes flickered down at the motion, watching as a chewed my lip before looking up, looking me dead in the eye. He didn't move away straight away and I was struggling to get my sluggish brain back into gear. I could make a noise, the walkers were still too close but my limbs didn't want to push him away and that scared me. I craved contact, some sort of touch that was a human right, I just didn't want to admit that I wanted it from this stranger.

As quickly as he had pinned me to the tree he stepped away, the cold air rushing in and soothing the red on my cheeks. I could breathe easier to and it took a minute to steady my heart and for my brain to start functioning again.  
'Don't ever do that again.' I snapped, correcting my jacket and grip on my bow.  
He looked over his shoulder at me, his face hard as though nothing had happened.  
'Or what?' he asked and I was so ready to answer him, instead I scoffed, flicking my hair from my eyes and marching past him.  
'I thought you would 'ave been better than this, you didn't hear them walkers?' he almost growled at me, genuinely questioning my abilities and I stopped, spinning around to give him a snarl.  
'I would have just killed them, not let them walk off.'  
Daryl walked, catching up with a few quick paces and I could feel my chest tighten as he drew closer but it stopped as he pushed past me.

Instead of speaking, he pulled back some bushes, ushering me to go through and I hesitated before doing as he gestured. I wasn't sure who I was angrier at; me or him; me because I let my guard down, got too lost in my thoughts or at Daryl because he distracted me.

I only took a few steps before I could see why he let them go.  
The lake in front of me was large and I could see only the edges were frozen. The walkers were stumbling out onto it, only to break the thin layer of ice on top and fall through with a splash. I dropped my eyes, looking at my feet with a small grin.  
'Why waste energy when Mother Nature can take care of it for us?' he asked and I simply shook my head. I wasn't sure why he thought I would have known this was even here, but I didn't question him, I didn't want him to push me into that murky cold.  
Up ahead I could see Trix, trotting along the muddy edge towards us, stopping at my side and I gave him a pat.

There was a snarl, to which I immediately saw a walker notice us, changing his course and making his way towards us but the ice beneath its feet made his already uncoordinated saunter harder. With a crack it fell onto the ice, dead nails snapping off as it scrapped the frozen water, unable to find its grip to chase us. It released an irritated roar before Daryl shot it, the arrow flying through the soft skull easily and embedding itself in the ice. Out of habit Trix trotted over there, gently biting the arrow and pulling it free, bringing it back to me. I could feel Daryl's eyes burn on me as I took it from Trix, patting his head before holding it up for Daryl to take.  
'Maybe you are both useful.'

I tried not to roll my eyes at the comment, holding my hand out for his to lead the way and he did so with a grunt. In this short amount of time I had spent with him, I could see his personality come through, whether he wanted me to see it or not.  
The way he instantly shielded me from walkers, the way he knew the land and how things worked, the fact that he was an archer and a man who hadn't yet tried to take advantage of me spoke volumes. There was just something about him that made me trust him, something that made me want to follow him.

The only other time I had felt like that was with my brothers.  
I would have done anything they asked me to; even if it was to ask mum if we could all stay up another hour to watch doctor who on television; I trusted them with my life. It was just too bad that they were no longer here; I found comfort in the fact that they would be in a better place now. I could still remember Sean's hands being ripped from mine, watching Vincent disappear into the morning light, remember it like it had just happened, and they were some of the memories that I clung to, I would not allow myself to forget in my ever dwindling thoughts. There were just too many horrors taking their places now, too many thing being lost. Reaching up, I made sure that I could feel the metal of my necklace beneath my layers, resting low on my chest comfortably.

'Jasmine?'  
I snapped my head up; blinking for a second before frowning. It wasn't my name, but hey I liked it better, besides, I didn't want to give away my name. Just like Daryl had said, it was just past midday, the sun not so high in the sky and I looked ahead to the small clearing, not a single road or building in sight but I knew that they couldn't be far from a road because there was a small collection of cars acting like a barrier, bumper to bumper and encasing the quiet noises of people.

My chest tightened and my stomach became light, I felt like I was going to throw up. The familiar sting was in my throat, unpleasant and burning but I swallowed hard, dropping my hand to Trix as I turned to Daryl. Behind his hard mask and dark stubble I could see a tilt of lips, a small smile as he paused. Without a word he nodded, gesturing with his elbow for me to walk beside him and I nodded back, matching my pace with him.  
I was terrified, more so than facing a group of walkers.  
How did I know these people wouldn't just kill me? They might not accept me, I might as well just leave now.  
Worse, what if they did accept me?

As we walked up the small slope towards the camp, I could see the numerous faces clearly as they stopped what they were doing, watching me with sharp eyes and confused faces. One lifted his gun as if ready to shoot me down and I tensed, pausing in my steps. Trix was growling quietly, unsure like myself how to feel or react and I felt some tension leave when Daryl waved his hand, the black man lowering the gun.  
I knew I was lost, God knew I was far from the trail I thought I would follow until I died, yet as I turned and looked at Daryl, his eyes watching me intently, somehow I didn't feel like a stray.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!  
Lets hope things go smoothly for her xD**

**Will try and update asap for you all :)**

**Silver Kirin  
xXx**


	7. Hope

Chapter 7: Hope

'Hello.'  
It was funny that my first thought at the greeting was that it was bizarre to hear it. Such things were rarely used now days, if ever and it sounded foreign to my ears. After so many months alone, I had become accustomed to a waging tail or a warm tongue on my cheek as a greeting.

Looking down, I saw the boy that the simple yet powerful word had come from, but his face didn't hold any warmth. Messy hair hung low around his ears from beneath the hat he wore, his round face grubby as well as his clothes and at first glance he could be a normal child, except for the gun strapped to his hip.  
It made me shiver to think that someone of his age had to face a world like this, be forced to carry a gun but that was why he was still here; in all my wonderings, children were the rarest thing to see.  
Beside me Trix's tail hit against my leg, probably excited to see someone closer to his height but I dropped my hand to his scruff, keeping him in place.

'Where's Rick?'  
'Where the hell have you been?' the black man growled from on top of the vehicle, waving his hand frustrated, 'We've all be worried sick.'  
Others nodded, a thin lady running out and standing next to her son, her hands on his shoulders as her eyes drank me in as though I was sour milk. Bending down she whispered in his ear, steering him away and I felt my shoulders drop; this group might be made of good people, but their reaction was justified, I would not expect a welcome wagon or a great feast to welcome me with open arms. At least I wasn't greeted with a bullet.  
'Yea that's what I wanna talk to 'im about.'

I quickly scanned over all the people and I could feel my stomach sink; how were these people still alive?  
There were more women than able men, one man looking like he belonged on a farm. Yet as I watched, standing still on the outskirts of their small camp, they moved around each other with such familiarity; everyone had a place, a purpose, not that it gave me much comfort.

Daryl stepped away from me and I was alone.  
I tried to stop the tremble in my hand, deciding to grab my bag strap to keep steady; I didn't need these people to see my fear.  
Another woman ran out, her head nearly bald, and walked beside Daryl, her words quick and sharp and I didn't miss the words "stranger" being said. Someone cleared their throat and I twisted to the man, standing up from his spot between two girls, his daughters by the looks of it. His face was kind, a smile behind his messy white beared as he carefully stepped towards me.  
'That is a beautiful dog you have there.' He chuckled slightly, bending down slightly and patting his leg, Trix looking up at me for permission and I nodded, watching as he slowly made the short distance to the new man, his head low and tail wagging. The man grinned wider, his hands running over Trix affectionately, Trix melting like butter under his touch. It was extremely odd for me to watch Trix react in such a way to a perfect stranger but I took it as a good sign.

Quick movements caught my eyes and I looked up to another man who was moving towards me, his strides long and sure like a man with authority, also given away by the clothes that he wore, they may be grubby but they were worn with pride. For a split second I feared for my safety; his face harsh and eyes like daggers as they were locked on me; maybe he wasn't having a bar of anyone new. He came to a stop in front of me, his hand resting on his haltered gun on his waist, his gaze turning to the surrounding people and then to Trix before coming back to me.

'Daryl says you helped him.'  
All I could do was nod, realising that I would have to prove my worth to this man.  
'I'm Rick Grimes,' he lifted his hand, an instinct reaction to go for a handshake but he stopped himself before his fingertips left his gun, dropping back down again and shuffling on his feet, angling his head, waiting for my response.  
'Jasmine.'  
'Right, Jasmine, I appreciate what you did for our friend, we all do,'  
I bit my lip, shifting my body weight also, trying not to look pathetic in front of these people. Trix had left the old man, returning to my side.  
'But?' I asked, my eyes flicking over his shoulder to Daryl, who was slouched, eyes cast to the ground. I was on my own again, he had done what he could; he had brought me here, now I just had to find a way to stay.  
Rick sighed slightly, and I nodded my head, understanding that he was anxious about letting a stranger amongst the people he was caring for.  
'As a show of thanks you are welcome to stay for as long as you think is necessary but,'  
'I understand.' I nodded, bowing my head slightly and trying to push away the crushed feeling that had fallen in my gut.

Rick gave me a grim smile, hesitating in his turn before he left.  
I felt like a child denied a sleep over or something, but yet at the same time I was relieved. I knew exactly where Rick was coming from; it was winter, things were getting sparse and resources low, he didn't need one more mouth to feed, one more head to watch.

Cautiously I took a step closer to the group, flinching slightly as a young girl jumped to her feet, taking my hand in hers. She was young, long dirty blonde hair tumbling down her narrow face.  
'I'm Beth,' she smiled, 'thanks for looking after Daryl. He is important to us.'  
I shook her hand, trying to give her my best smile.  
'I'm starting to see that. It was nothing, really.'  
'Well it was mighty kind of you. This is my dad, Hershel and my sister Maggie.' She gestured to the old man and another young woman, probably more around my age, who simply gave me a quick wave before huddling back under the young man's arm.  
'That's Glenn, they're kind of the group couple.' She chuckled slightly before pointing to the man on top of the car.  
'That's T-Dog and over there is Lori and Carl, they are Rick's wife and son.'  
I looked over to where they sat, Carl looking glum as he helped his mother prepare something.  
No wonder why Rick seemed so tense, there were families here, that and the group seemed close enough to be blood.

'And well you've met Daryl, that's Carol he's talking to right now.'  
'Is that his wife?'  
The question was out before I could even think it and looked down at Beth who giggled quietly.  
'No, I think she looks after him like a brother or kid or something. She lost her daughter not that long ago-'  
'I think you'd better slow down there,' the man interrupted Beth and I took a step away, careful not to get close. He loomed over his daughter, holding his hand out for me to take which I did.  
'I'm Hershel, it's nice to meet someone who isn't interested in biting.'  
'Likewise. I'm Jasmine.'  
He squeezed my hand gently, letting go and sending Beth back to where they had been sitting, his attention turning to me.  
'Rick may look like a hard man, but give him time. He has done a lot for this little group, he won't do anything to risk it.'  
I nodded, turning my gaze to where he had walked off to, now gone from my sight.  
'Justifiably. But please know, I am not here to cause any trouble.'  
Hershel laughed, a deep sound that was oddly comforting.  
'I have no worry of that, just as you should know that we are just the same. We've been through a lot.'  
'Haven't we all?'

He put his hand on my shoulder gently, his kind face softening.  
'How long have you been on your own?'  
I felt my own face drop; I hadn't really thought about how long in months or days, I just knew it had been a very long time. Shrugging slightly, I scoffed at myself for not keeping track. I wanted to tell him that I had hoped that this would bring the end of my loneliness, that I would be able to forget about being too afraid to sleep or slowly forget things such as words or social behaviours, to not forget that there might be hope.  
'Too long.'  
Hershel gave my shoulder a final squeeze before he let go, telling me that he was not far away if I needed anything and I thanked him.

The air was growing colder, the afternoon sun blocked by heavy clouds and I shivered. Everyone had blankets in the car or the tray of the trucks, and I made my way to a large tree, trying to avoid eye contact like it was my first day of high school again, afraid of who would hit me or tease me. I couldn't see Daryl and I sighed as I dropped my bag on my new spot, Trix already digging at the dirt to make himself a little nest. I was half way through swallowing some water when the thin lady marched up to me, her hands in her pockets and loose hair tangled over her jacket.

'It was Jasmine right?'  
Gulping down the mouthful, I nodded, turning around to face her properly.  
'Lori?'  
She nodded and I tried to give a smile, at least I remembered her name. She moved around constantly, shifting her feet and looking anywhere but me; was she that weary of me?  
'How long do you think you'll be staying?'  
I screwed the lid on the bottle tightly, not sure how to answer the question; I hadn't thought of anything yet other than how I can quickly get away if need be!  
'I don't know, but I won't over stay my welcome, I assure you.'  
'Good. The last thing we need is trouble.'  
I bit my lip, more so to control my tongue than anything else.  
'I promise you that I will not do anything of the sort. I'll keep to myself.'  
'Make sure you do.'

Like that she was gone, and I was left standing there, stunned. I had known that people would be unsure of a new comer, but what was that about? What had these people been through to be so distrustful?

Again before I could so anything else, someone else was standing beside me but this person I didn't mind so much.  
Daryl slung his crossbow onto his back, freeing his arms which he cross over his chest as he watched me set my bow against the tree, Trix pausing in his dig to give Daryl's leg a sniff before dismissing him.  
'What?' I asked him and he snapped out of whatever he had in his thought and cleared his throat.  
'Just give 'em some time,'  
I tried to keep my eyes from rolling too dramatically in my head, nodding in agreement to Daryl who gave a quick grin before walking away.

I was left there, standing beside a tree but not sure where I stood with this group, now attached but not a part of. They all glanced at me, trying to figure me out but I returned the glances; watching them interact with each other as I took the time to sit, relax my sore legs and throbbing feet. Yet the longer I sat there, the dark night crawling in, I just hoped that this was the right idea, maybe I should just leave now, but a small voice whispered for me to stay, to try.

* * *

**Hi guys,**  
**Sorry if anyone seems out of character, I was working on this in bits and at one in the morning, so may come back and tidy it up later on. I wont be able to update for a few weeks, I am going to be traveling and not sure if there will be any chance for me to do so. Will put up what I can before I leave just in case :)**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review! I love to hear your thoughts.**

**Silver Kirin**  
**xXx**


	8. Survival

**Hello, as I said before I am going to be away for about 3 weeks. Hopefully I will still be able to write and will put up as much as I can before I leave. Thanks for understanding!**

**Just a reminder that I do not own The Walking Dead, and that it will contain killing and dead things.  
Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 8 Survival

The sunlight was a reassuring warmth and slowly I opened my eyes.  
I sucked in a deep breath, the frigid morning air uncomfortable and I felt it burn into my lungs, to the point where I didn't know whether to cough or hold my breath. Achingly I sat up, my body not willing to move with ease and my head feeling like stones were rattling against my skull. My stomach was a different story, it was grumbling for food and if it wasn't satisfied soon, I just knew I would be crippled by pain for hours; that and the sound might attract walkers.  
This was wasn't the longest I had gone without food, normally I felt better when I didn't but today it seemed to be a different story.

With my joints creaking, I got to my feet and stretched with Trix doing the same. Brushing my fringe from my face, I ran my fingers over the braid, making sure everything would stay in place before I glanced around the small camp. The sun was barely up in the sky, most of the people around were still asleep, or simply lying in. Either way I couldn't just sit there and wait for someone to talk to me.  
Patting off the droplets of water from my jacket and pulling my damp jeans from my skin I scooped up my belongings, my bag on my back and I checked that all my arrows were in their quiver.

I was cold, it stung to keep my eyes open for too long and my hands were unsteady as I lifted my bow. Quietly I walked, making sure not to disturb anyone but there was hardly anyone to wake; car windows were fogged from the sleeping people inside and the others were bundled up like burritos near the tires. The car door opened suddenly and I tensed as Lori stumbled from the car. I was alarmed as she ran towards a nearby tree, her hand reaching out to brace herself against it as she heaved. The vomit was wet against the ground and I battled to keep myself from rushing over to help her. I wasn't surprised that more people were throwing up from the lack of hygiene and healthy foods, but there was something about watching her, her hand wrapping around her stomach that made me uneasy.

It was easy enough for me to get past them though, to step across the border to the forest without being heard or noticed, especially by Lori.  
It eased my nerves slightly being alone again, but I thought that it would be a good move to find something to take back; if they could see how useful I was, if I had the offering maybe they would warm up to me quicker.

From all the rain that had fallen over the few days the ground was soft, masking my steps but also helping me by keeping the tracks fresh. It didn't take me long to find some footprints in the muddy soil. I couldn't be sure what it was, I was not overly familiar with the wildlife in Georgia, but my best guess was that it was something hooved.

Squatting down, I traced along the snapped twigs and bent bushes; the cold making it difficult to tell if whatever I was tracking had just left or had left hours ago. Trix circled me, his nose working overtime before he stopped and wagged his tail at me. Nodding my head Trix started to lead the way and I sighed, trying to steady my headache before following him.  
Up above the sun was hidden once again behind the dark clouds and I couldn't help but shiver as the wind cut through me easily. I would have to find something warmer, I wouldn't survive this winter if I didn't.

Keeping only a few strides ahead of me, Trix paused and shook his coat free of the collecting droplets from the surrounding flora. His black fur was thick and I was partly jealous; but at least I had him to sleep with me at night like a hairy hot water bottle. I could remember when a hot water bottle was bigger than him, when most things were bigger than him and I felt a smile on my lips as I kept my eye on him, also making sure we weren't surprised by any unwanted visitors. I could still remember when I had first come across him, it was probably a bitter a winter as this one was shaping up to be.

_Sierra was tired; studying for finals was weighing down on her; that and the fact she was working late at her waitressing job. She had spent this cold night pouring drinks at the bar, her hands sticky from the alcohol. As long as it was putting money in her pocket she could put up with the drunks that flirted with her and the fact her boss was a pig. Tugging her short skirt down, Sierra locked the bar door, making sure it was secure before turning to face the night street. Traffic was still busy through the street, the headlights casting strange orange glows on the wet pavement. Tucking her hands in her coat pockets, Sierra kept her face down, her long hair curling over her face. She knew these streets were safe, this town was not her home, but she knew almost everyone; working in one of the most popular pubs would do that. _

_Making her way towards the bus stop, she pulled out her phone, seeing a few messages from her brothers and she sent one back. It had been a week since she had been home, staying with a friend while cramming for the exams; as much as she loved studying war history, there was a point where she wanted to live in the present again. _

_Adjusting her bag strap on her shoulder, Sierra sighed as she reached the bus stop, the bus not there. Checking the time, she groaned when she realised there was still a minute or two to wait. Taking a seat on the freezing bench, she stared out over the town and the people walking the pavement, making their way to another open pub or club or stumbling home. They laughed loudly, leaning on each other for support and Sierra felt a pang of jealousy. She wanted to do that; just let her hair down and have fun all night, but rather than dancing until one in the morning she was working or studying. Not that she could really complain, she just wished there was an easier way to live life._

_Like clockwork the bus pulled up, the door opening to let her in.  
'Hi Gerry.'  
'Good morning love,' Gerry replied, his wrinkled face grinning at her, 'ready to go home?'  
Sierra nodded, sighing at the warmth on the bus but she hesitated on the step. Gerry lifted an eyebrow, this was not part of her normal routine. Most Friday nights it was only herself and one other, but the other woman got off at the next stop, leaving Gerry and Sierra to chat for the two hour trip to her small town._

'_Come on love we don't have all night, what's wrong?'  
'I thought I heard something.'  
Sierra stepped back down, her eyes scanning over the dark paths, trying to hear over the buses engine for the odd noise. She walked quietly, trying to find the source, worried that the whimpering sound was of someone hurt.  
As she rounded the corner of the alley way she was relieved that there was no body lying there, but she could still hear the noise.  
'Sierra! I have a schedule to keep!'  
She didn't shout back but as she turned, a rustling forced her to snap back around. A stack of old newspapers shuffled and Sierra held her breath as she moved closer to it, bending down and moving them aside. _

_The puppy shuffled further away from her, trying to keep whatever warmth it had found in the newspaper and Sierra felt her heart break. The poor thing could not be anything more than a couple of weeks old, she had seen some rats bigger than this thing. _

_Sighing, she gently reached out and touched the small black dog. Instantly its noises became a little louder, nuzzling into her fingers desperately.  
If it stayed here, it wouldn't live through the night. _

_A small tear slipped from her eye; how could people be this cruel?_

_Making up her mind, she scooped up the small pup, lifting her coat over him to keep him warm. Quickly she made her way back to the bus, making her way up the short steps and not missing the funny glance Gerry gave her, noticing the puppy.  
'The pound isn't on my stop list.'  
'I'm not taking him to the pound.' She looked down at the black pup, his tiny face looking around, 'do you think I could part with this little man?'  
'Looks like he is going to be a bit of work, a dog that young is still meant to be with its mother,' he shut the door as Sierra took her seat at the front, setting her bag down and looking at the young animal in her arms, 'he might not live.'  
'I'll make sure he does.'_

_It was a long trip home made quick by Gerry talking and her new little friend.  
Pulling up at the bus stop, Sierra felt relaxed instantly at the familiar sounds and smells of her home; the salty sea and fresh pastures. She was gathering up her things when Gerry stopped her, gently touching her arm as they stepped off the bus.  
'Be careful.'  
Sierra watched as he lit the cigarette, dragging a deep breath in and holding it for longer than he should.  
'What do you mean?'  
'You know what your father is like.'  
Sierra nodded, looking down at the puppy and then back to Gerry.  
'I know. Thanks, take care and I'll see you next week.'  
'Night Sierra, say hi to your mother for me.'_

_Sierra nodded, starting down the gravel road towards her home.  
There was a light on and Sierra did feel her chest tighten with anxiety, everyone should have been asleep.  
'Don't you worry, I'm going to make sure you survive.'  
Taking a deep breath she stepped up onto the deck, fiddling to find her keys in the dark when the door swung open. The light was blinding, but when it past her breath hitched at the figure in the door, a hand reaching out to strike her._

I felt myself gasp, snapping out from the memory.  
There was a familiar sting on my cheek but I rubbed it aside, refocussing on where I was putting my feet. Trix was still ahead of me, his nose to the ground as he continued to follow the scent of whatever it was we were after.  
It had been hard trying to convince my father that the scrawny stray was not worth killing, that he could be useful on the farm, in the end it was him that left. That was two years ago, nearly three now and Trix had survived and I knew that our friendship was strong for a person and her pet.  
I couldn't imagine these last couple of years without him, watching that tiny puppy near death become a healthy clever companion.

A low growl made me turn my attention to the surrounding trees, Trix facing in the direction the walkers were. Choosing my knife instead, I hung my bow over my torso and brought it out; they may not be coming my way, but I couldn't just leave them, what if they made their way to the camp?  
I shivered at the thought, or maybe it was from the cold, either way those walkers were going down.

The stench of old flesh reached my nose and I flinched away slightly; if this is what poor Trix could smell all the time, I pitied him. They came around the tree, snarling and clawing at the air in front of me. Steadying my breath I pulled my arm back, plunging it easily into the walkers head, spinning it around to get the other one. Luckily it was long enough to puncture the brain as I shoved it up through its chin, milky eyes losing focus before dropping to the ground.  
Panting slightly, I rubbed the blood off from my hand and spun around to see Trix, still growling.

Before I could look behind me, a hand grabbed my hair, yanking my head back painfully and I let out a yelp. Unable to twist myself around enough to get at the walker, I tried to kick him away from me, stabbing my knife into its stomach or whatever I could reach behind me. When it didn't let go, its sticky breath on the back of my neck I was ready to hack off my hair; it was a pain to keep clean anyway.  
Trix barked loudly, leaping at the walker and I knew he would be biting at whatever he could. My breath hitched, my worry about Trix now more than myself; if he was to get sick from biting a walker, if he was to get infected; I didn't want to have to put a bullet in him.  
Finally able to yank my braid free from its bony hand, I managed to kick the walker away from me, just enough distance for me to lunge at it, my knife sinking into its skull with a crunch.

I dragged in a deep breath, frowning slightly at the dagger that was pocking from its eye. Looking behind it, I watched Daryl with a frown as he ripped his dagger free. The walker fell between us, grimy strands of my hair still in its hands.

'You alright?'  
I rubbed the back of my neck, making sure there was no bite mark and scratching my scalp that ached from the pulling. Nodding my head, I knelt down to Trix, opening his mouth and making sure that there was no flesh caught in his gums. He was alright and I rubbed his fur, pressing my head to his before I stood up straight, turning my attention to Daryl.  
'What are you doing out here?'  
'What, no thanks?'  
Rolling my eyes I clicked my fingers, Trix sniffing the ground before starting back on the trail.  
'I thought I would try and find some breakfast.'

'You know you shouldn't be out on your own.' He said, falling into step beside me. I held onto the laugh I felt bubble in my chest, biting my lip instead.  
'I manage, I promise.'  
Daryl adjusted his crossbow on his shoulder, his eyes watching me intently and I shrugged my shoulders.  
'I don't doubt tha' at all, but that is the second time I've helped you out of a tight spot.'  
I had a small chuckle, understanding what he was telling me but it didn't make me feel better.  
'Yeah it is, where were you the other hundred times?'  
We both paused as Trix dropped and I gestured with my hand for Daryl to do the same, both of us bringing out our arrows and waiting to find something to take aim at.

I turned to look at him slightly, a grin growing slightly on my lips as I watched Daryl brace it in front of him, his eyes sharp and ahead. There was still something about him that made me uneasy but for now I could put it aside.  
Up ahead there was movement, a small deer nuzzling the ground for something to eat.  
It was small, more leg than meat but who knew how long until we found something bigger?  
Checking Daryl beside me, he lowered his crossbow, allowing me to stand steadily, drawing my arrow back and taking aim. The arrow flew from my fingers, hitting the deer and sliding through easily. The deer kicked, sprinting in random directions before it stopped.

Trix jumped up, racing over to the deer and I hung my bow over my shoulder, Daryl doing the same thing and making a move to inspect the deer. When there were no signs of any bite marks he grabbed its small legs and lifted it over his shoulder. Trix watched him curiously but as I turned, he ran back to my side with my arrow.  
'Can I trust ya to get us back to camp?'  
I didn't rise to the taunt other than giving him a glare. We walked quietly for a minute or two, myself not sure what to talk about.  
'Where'd you learn to hunt?'  
I watched my feet, keeping my ears sharp for any other noises than our own.

'I grew up on a farm, a little patch of nothing in the middle of nowhere.' I smiled at the memory of the green turning into the sea; I longed to see it again but there was nothing to say it would be green any more.  
'Used to have to get rid of rabbits and find missing cattle.'  
'Ain't that the farmer's job?'  
I scoffed slightly.  
'It was mainly my brothers and myself. My mother was a blackout drunk and my father…' I felt that sting on my cheek again and brushed it with the back of my hand, 'Well he was useless.'  
Daryl's eyes met mine and I shrugged slightly; everyone was dead anyway, it didn't matter who I told what, no one cared anymore other than surviving.  
'I know the feeling.'

We paused when Trix did, nose sniffing the air in front of him but he dropped his head, wagging his tail and continuing. I gave Daryl a small grin as he adjusted the small deer, blood from its wound seeping slowly out and onto his cheek. Cautiously I stepped to him, pulling my jacket sleeve down and reaching up, noticing his small cringe as I started to rub the red away. For a moment I thought he was going to hit me, I knew that look in a man's eye but instead he pulled away, his stern face turning away from mine.  
I don't know what got into me but I bit my bottom lip, trying to think of a way to get him to relax that stern guard he put up around himself.  
'How about yourself? I haven't met anyone that can use an arrow like I could.'

Luckily Daryl looked up at me again and I started to pick up the pace, Trix vanishing in the trees and low dense bushes.  
'I dunno. My brother was into that sort of thing, kept me outa the house at least; my father weren't much for company.'  
'You have a brother?' I gave him a smile but his eyes narrowed and he nodded sharply.  
'Had.'  
I bit my bottom lip again, turning my attention to the forest ahead of me.  
'I'm sorry. I had two, one younger and the other older. Gave me a hell of a time growing up.' I tried to chuckle but my eyes stung and I blinked away the moisture.  
'Nothin to be sorry about, you ain't the one that took him. My brother's tough, I'll find him.'  
'If he's anything like you, I don't doubt that.'

He didn't reply, just nodding his head weakly and continuing along beside me. I could smell smoke shortly after, a shine off a car window catching our attention, signalling that we were back at camp now. I paused, Daryl passing me before he stopped, looking back at me confusingly.  
'How long have you been with these guys?'  
Daryl shrugged under the weight of the deer, 'Since the beginning.'

That was what I was afraid of and before he could speak his question I could see forming I just gave a smile and continued into the camp.  
'Well I hope they feel like venison.'  
Trix was walking close beside me as we stepped back into the camp, people up and moving about now and a fire burning not far away. I felt uneasy as eyes turned to me but I made a bee line for the tree I had claimed, hearing Daryl pass the deer off to whoever was near the fire.  
I was groaning, leaning my bow against the tree and taking off my backpack, feeling my stomach growl in pain when Rick marched up to me.

'Jasmine, where were you?'  
I frowned slightly as he moved to stand between myself and the group, his hands linking into his belt near his gun. It was a threatening pose and I tried my best not to make a move for my own weapon.  
'I just caught breakfast.'  
'You do not leave this camp without my permission. If you want to do anything, you make me aware first.'  
I scratched at my hairline, dropping my eyes to my boots so he didn't see my anger. I hadn't realised that this group was under such a tight rule.  
'I'm sorry. You could have told me the rules of being here, you know, give me some sort of induction to this dictatorship.'  
'People running off and doing their own thing is how problems start!' he snapped, jabbing his finger to the ground and I took a step back. I could understand where he was coming from, I really could, but was this really the way to go? Maybe it was good for these people but not for me.  
'Daryl was with me, he-'  
'He should have known better.'

From beside the fire I saw Daryl walk over, and I dropped my hand to Trix who was starting to growl.  
'Rick, she didn't do nothin wrong, Jas just-'  
'Don't!' Rick growled, spinning round to Daryl angrily, talking to him in low tones. Over Ricks shoulder Daryl looked at me but I shook my head, my bottom lip in pain as I bit down on it. Daryl wasn't the only one watching me, almost everyone else had turned up to watch and listen to the show and I shook my head.  
'I'll leave, I didn't want to bring any trouble to you all. I'm sorry.'  
They stopped arguing and both men looked up at me as I scooped up my belonging again, not bothering to put my backpack on properly before I clicked my fingers and backed into the forest.  
'We wish you luck.'

I paid no attention, disappearing amongst the trees.  
It felt as though I had been given a sentence of exile, I honestly felt alone, but I had done this to myself. But I couldn't stay; to have one man call the shots on what I did, to have him alone decide whether I lived or died; never, only I could do that.  
I could remember my mother saying my stubbornness would be the death of me, and maybe it would but at least it was something I controlled.  
'Jasmine!'

I didn't stop as Daryl ran up behind me, his hand grabbing my shoulder. I pulled away from him, letting Trix stop and bark viciously at him. It was fair warning but as I got too far away I decided to stop.  
'Just leave me alone!' I hissed, spinning back around to face him. He was still, Trix blocking his path towards me, his face angry as he watched me.  
'You leavin?'  
'I can't stay.'  
He shook his head, looking at everything other than me before he pointed a finger sharply at me.  
'You ain't even gonna give us a go?'  
'Why does this matter to you?'

I seemed to catch him off guard, his expression stunned before it twisted into something more sinister.  
'Do whatever the hell ya want then!' he flapped a hand angrily, turning to walk away but pausing, 'All I wanted to do was help you out.'  
'And I thank you for that,'  
'So why leave? You too _good_ for us?'

What the hell could I say? This might be the last time I ever spoke to anyone and I couldn't find a dam thing to say.  
'Good bye Daryl.'  
I paused, part of me hoping that he would say something, try and convince me to stay but Daryl spat on the ground, storming off. My shoulders fell, my skin tingling as he finally left.  
I was on my own, this is what I had wanted.  
Yet I felt like shit.

With Trix panting, waiting for an order I knelt to give him a pat before we set off again. It was refreshing, I had to admit, to be able to walk free without worrying about the person beside me, what they wanted to do, how their aim was. At least with Trix I knew I could rely on him, we had been together too long for me to have any doubts.  
My foot slipped on a stone, jolting me from my thoughts and I slammed my hand onto the tree to support myself. Hissing, I dropped myself to the ground, not caring about anything as I sat on the wet ground, bringing my hands up to cover my face.

This was ridiculous, why was I feeling like this?  
My stomach growled, Trix pawing at my knee until I looked at him, running my fingers through his coat. I could see that he was hungry also, I could feel his ribs easier even though his winter coat was starting to grow.  
So we ate, sitting beneath the shedding tree. It was almost disgusting, hacking open a tin of spaghetti and trying to force it down, but it was better than having to put up with the stomach pains. As soon as I could force no more down my throat, I tipped it up for Trix, who lapped it up happily.  
We stayed there for a while, myself trying to rest my burning eyes, feeling my exhaustion creep up on me.

When I managed to open my eyes, the sun was barely in the sky and Trix was not in my sight. Panic forced me to my feet, my heart pounding in my ears and my throat parched from the cold air. My limbs were stiff but I forced myself to move, trying to whistle but my dry lips wouldn't allow the sound to form and I cursed. Something was wrong, I could feel it tense in the air and it was confirmed by the snarl of a walker. Quickly I unsheathed my knife, slamming it into the walker's skull, falling back as it collapsed on top of me. For something that was bones and paper flesh it was heavy and I struggled to lift it up off of me. Blood splatted on my face as I ripped my knife free, the stench making me heave but I managed to roll the corpse off me, quickly getting back to my feet. Scooping up my bow and backpack, throwing them onto my back and I opened my mouth to call for Trix but paused.  
A bark.

Snapping my head in the direction it came from, I didn't hesitate in sprinting through the trees, the ground beneath my boots slippery with a thin layer of snow but it didn't stop me. My mind was racing; what was that dam dog up to? If he didn't shut up, there would be walkers everywhere!  
It took me a moment to realise I was heading in the direction of the camp I had left and I came to a stop when there was a gun shot.  
For a moment things were still, nothing moved except the dark clouds above until there was another gun shot, followed by another.

Up ahead of me something moved, and I tensed getting my bow, an arrow already in my hand but I relaxed as Trix bounded up to me. I was glad to see him, even though I was angry he had left me alone but it all turned to worry as I felt blood on his coat. Checking him over quickly I was relieved it wasn't his, it was probably a walkers.  
But what if it wasn't?  
I looked to the direction Trix had run from, and by the way he was acting, there were walkers up that way, in the direction I had come earlier that day.

Again I turned around; it wasn't my problem, I didn't have to risk my life for them.  
A scream cut through the dark and into me.  
Biting down on my lip until I could feel it bleed, I groaned and pulled my bow free, running quickly towards the noise that I could now hear clearly. There were walkers everywhere, not as many as I had seen before, but still enough to make any group panic. Heck even one was enough to force anyone to move on, they were rarely alone.

I had the advantage of being behind them, able to quickly stab them in the head with the arrow, feeling the muck that had been blood spill over my hand but as long as they didn't bite me I didn't care. Trix knew what to do, running off to the side to lure a small bunch of them away and I got closer to the group.  
The fire was burning low, rocks piled up around it but it offered just enough light for me to see. Walkers were beating against the cars that I could see people hiding in, shooting my arrows at them and lucky enough that some went through two heads; I guess killing two birds with one stone still counted as a saying to be said even in this world.

I took a small breather, my arrows all gone and looked at how many were left.  
From where I stood I could see Rick forcing his gun into the walkers mouth before pulling the trigger, the Asian boy Glenn hacking at another and Maggie doing the same before rushing over to him in a grotty embrace. Lastly I saw Daryl, and even though I couldn't make out his face, well, I didn't know what it looked like, I couldn't even guess.  
I opened my mouth to speak but Trix came running back, bringing the walkers that he had led off into the camp. Without a second thought I threw myself in, slashing and stabbing at whatever I could, the reassuring twang of his crossbow reminding me that I was not alone.

Finally everything was quiet again and I felt my muscles tense, waiting for judgement, waiting for orders to leave again. I could feel everyones eyes on me as they stepped out of the cars, clutching each other as they stepped over the bodies but my eyes were locked on something else.  
Reaching down, I could see Rick making his way towards me, his face shrouded in the shadows, I ripped an arrow out of one of the walkers, marching towards Rick. Holding my breath, I could see him lift his gun, a warning for me to stop but I didn't. I pulled back on my bow, the string cutting into my skin as I aimed. Holding my breath, I let it go; the arrow flying and I waited for the gun shot, waited for the sting of a bullet in my chest.

There wasn't one and the walker behind Rick collapsed with a groan.  
Ricks chest dropped dramatically, much like my shoulders. I was too out of breath to shout anything, my throat burning from the frigid night air and my lung not full enough with air to allow me to form words. I was close enough now to see Ricks face, his eyes dropping to the body behind him without turning, his gun still tight in his hand before he looked at me and I met his gaze, holding that harsh look as we both stood there, breathless.


	9. Wolf

**Hello everybody, I am glad to be back in action and updates will be turning to the usual once a week. **

**Again I do not own The Walking Dead and it is set during the winter after season 2. **  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Wolf

The night had been a cold one, dragging out slowly as we waited patiently for the sun to rise. I remained awake, my eyes no longer tired but my body was grateful for the comfort of a blanket that the small boy Carl offered me. Such a simple item made the world of difference.

My heart still raced viciously in my chest every time I thought of how close Rick had come to shooting me; if I was him I would not have hesitated as long, but I was grateful that he did, he seemed to be a good man, one that wouldn't kill unless it was the last resort, not that there was much to keep me wanting to be here. Silently he had nodded at me and I had returned it but that was about it. I could sense that the others were anxious about my presence but I think that I had proven I was worth having around, and I was glad.  
They didn't have to except me, they could ignore me and pretend I wasn't here, I could live with that, I was hoping that that was the case. It meant I didn't make attachments, it meant that I could still keep to myself but have that small luxury of seeing other people that weren't trying to rip my skin from my bones. The only person that made me nervous was Daryl.  
In the fire light I could see him watching me, his sharp narrow eyes locked on me like a predator watching its prey.  
It reminded me what it felt like to be hunted, not always the hunter.

The sun took its time climbing into the sky, but even when it was meant to be bright, the dark clouds kept it hidden. My breath frosted in front of me, disappearing in a white puff of air as I folded my blanket up, making my way over to the cars and putting it gently down beside the sleeping bodies in the back of the truck. I paused, watching as Beth cuddled close to her father who had wrapped an arm protectively around her.  
I longed for something like that, and it made me weak to think I never would now. My father was never affectionate, and I couldn't remember a boyfriend that had ever treated me right. My brothers were different; for all the crap they had put me through as kids, I knew that if I needed comfort, their arms would be open for me.  
Now they were lying someone cold and alone.

'Jasmine.'  
Twisting around, I saw Rick and TDog standing by the green Hyundai, spreading a map out over the bonnet. Glenn was armed, pacing around the cars and careful not to step on any of the corpses that were still lying like discarded dolls, giving me a quick nod as I moved past him and joined the two at the car. The map was tatty, the edges burnt and crumbled away and some of the colour and words faded with age or water, probably both, but I could clearly see Georgia in the corner and the vast amount of green on the map confirmed it.  
'We're trying to figure out our next move.' Rick said carefully, stepping aside and gesturing me towards the map. Suspicion crept up on me but I straightened my shoulders and moved in closer, focussing on all the geographic lines.  
'We thought maybe you could help us seeing as you have wandered around a bit.'

Trix sat before plopping himself down, resting his head on the dirt as his eyes watched everything around us. Rick reached over my shoulder, myself flinching at the movement but he continued and pressed his finger to a spot.  
'We think we're around here. Hershel had a farm not too far away, and we've come up this way.'  
'What happened to the farm?' I asked, my gaze still focused on trying to figure out which way I had come from. I could feel Rick tense beside me and he snatched his arm back.  
'Just focus on the map.'  
Shrugging slightly, I found the river I had followed and the empty patch of land where I had found empty houses.  
'I came down this way. There are a couple of suburbs up there but I raided what I could, they are probably useless.'  
'Well we can always double check, resting in a house wouldn't be unpleasant with this winter.' TDog added, looking up at Rick for his word but Rick looked down at me, and all I could do was nod and release a heavy sigh.  
'It would be nice but the only problem is that there is a wall of walkers coming down that way as well.' I traced my finger across to the small river on the map and down slightly.  
'This is about where I met Daryl, and where the walkers had caught up. There's too many, I have never seen a herd that size before.'

Rick dropped his head, scratching at his brow and I noticed the horrified look TDog shot towards him as well.  
'We just ran from a herd, it was like they gathered every damned lame brain they could from the city to here.'  
I felt my shoulders drop and I looked towards the group of people that were now slowly starting to wake. How many had there been? Rick was a decent leader, I could see that, but as much as I could sense that he was strong, there was no way one man could protect all of his pack.  
'The best thing we can try and do then is head a little further south, get out of the middle before we are sandwiched.' Rick said, a heavy tone to his voice that I couldn't figure out why.  
'Shouldn't we go north?' I asked, 'What if there is another massive herd down that way, by the time we need to turn around and come back it might be too late.'

Rick angled his head at me, his face hard but his jaw slack as he took me in. Gradually he looked up to TDog and then to Hershel who was stepping over the bodies to join us.  
'I agree with the young lady. It would be worth having the ocean to our backs but I don't want to risk being unable to run.'  
Behind his white beard he gave me a smile and I returned it, stepping away from the map. It felt nice to have someone agree with me already, I was afraid I would have been told I was senseless and be stuck with laundry duty.  
'Okay than, that's what we'll do.' And just like that he was running with the idea, turning and giving orders to those who were awake.

For a minute I was not sure what to do, no one came to me with any to do, so I stood there, watching as Rick snatched up the map and tucked it into his back jean pocket. I was not sure what sort of group this was; good one, bad one, take what we need and leave or kill but as Rick looked up at me, I could see that he had the potential to; it was there lurking in his eyes and I could remember a saying an old Indian told me once, that there are two wolves inside all of us, one good and the other bad and the one that would win was the one the one that you fed the most.  
I didn't know what sort of battle was going on in this man, but I could sense it, I could also sense that he was struggling, and god only knew what the cause of his uneasiness.

I was about to leave, return to my belongings and find a place amongst the group when a hand grabbed my shoulder. Trix gave a waring growl as I turned to face Rick, who lowered his hand as he eyed Trix. With a flick of my wrist Trix dropped his head, his tail wagging as he trotted off to inspect and watch the new group members.  
'I wanted to thank you, for last night. For coming back, you didn't have to, not after what I-'  
I shook my head, folding my arms against the morning cold and giving Rick a reassuring smile.  
'No, I should be thanking you. You didn't have to let me stay.'  
He watched me, his intense gaze confirming to me that he was trying to make up his own mind about me before sighing quietly, watching as Trix sniffed everyone that passed him.  
'He seems well trained.'  
I gave a smile, watching as he sniffed Hershel, hesitant when he reached out to pet him at first but licking at his wrist not long after.  
'You can trust him, he won't hurt anyone.'  
Rick looked at me from the corner of his eye, straitening his belt before he looked back to his group.  
'Yeah, unless you tell him to. Which means I need to trust you.'

There was a tense moment, lifting my gaze wearily to meet his.  
Of course I had done very little to prove my worth, maybe he still would cast me out. I rubbed my nose, trying to make a distraction so he could look away from me but the rustling of bushes did it for us. Daryl strode back into the camp, his crossbow over his shoulder and a stern look on his face as he saw Rick and I. He paused, and I felt my breath slow as he locked eyes with me before looking to Rick who I knew gave him a quick nod, sending Daryl on his way.  
'The way I see it, if Daryl trusts you, I should to.'

A small part of me was relieved at that, meaning that I could stay but then how hard would it be to keep it?  
'Thank you.'  
Rick faced me properly now, nodding his head as he scratched at his growing beard.  
'We all have a part to play, and nothing is done without my say so, understand?'  
I nodded, understanding that this was definitely a pack; one of which where he would kill for those he protected.  
'I will. Even if its laundry duty.'  
He gave me a wry smirk as he turned to leave and I couldn't help but chuckle slightly myself. I was about to call Trix back to me when Rick paused.  
'Jasmine, just don't give me a reason to have to kill you.'  
It was a threat I knew that, but if I was in the same situation as him, I would have to warn a stranger the same way. My smile dropped and I nodded.  
'I won't, trust me.'

I could feel my heart beat a little faster in my chest as his grip tightened on his gun, but as he turned away it dropped and I felt my shoulders relax. Sighing heavily, I ran my fingers through my knotted hair and glanced over the new faces. Some of them avoided me, but some of them watched me for a long while, cautious about my presence, just as much as I was cautious of them.

A bark made my heart skip a beat and I turned sharply to see what Trix was barking it. It was the sort of bark that left me confused though, he never barked like that and I was ready to reach for my blade when I saw him. Carl had a rag in his hand, dangling it in front of Trix. Playfully they ran around each other and I took the moment to watch my canine companion. He was still a young dog but I never had the time to play with him anymore, not since all of this started. It was all about survival and I guess I had just forgotten that he had always had a playful side.  
Carl was laughing, Trix pouncing at him and snapping the air to catch the makeshift toy. It was the sort of sight and sound I never thought I'd witness ever again, but then again, what could I honestly believe in while living in this sort of world?

As I cross my arms, Trix managed to snatch the scrap of fabric from Carl's fingers, proceeding to tease the boy with it now as their game continued. A small laugh escaped my throat and at that Trix turned, leaping towards me with his prize. Carl followed, chuckling as he dropped to his knees in front of me, rubbing his hands through Trix's thickening fur.  
I squatted myself, my hands rubbing over his ears as I shared a smile with the boy.  
'What's his name?' he asked, watching me intently as he straightened his sheriffs hat.  
'Trix.'  
'That's a funny name,'  
I couldn't help but chuckle again, taking the toy that he dropped in my lap.  
'He is a funny dog. When he was a puppy, he would wobble and roll everywhere.' I laughed at the memory of the ball of fur trying to walk and Carl looked at Trix's long legs, shuffling around to accept Trix's warm tongue over his face.  
'He looks like a wolf.'  
'I guess he does, yeah, but he's a German shepherd.'  
'I was never allowed a dog. Mum said it would be too much hard work and I wasn't responsible enough.'

I bit my lip, glancing up to see Lori watching me intently. This world, this life that we were all living in now, it was so different to the plans we had as kids. Most of this group were old enough to have had basic things, like a job and a proper childhood but Carl? He looked like he was only ten, what did he have for the future? This is all he will remember when he gets older, if he gets older.  
'Well, you know I'm going to be busy now that I'm with your group. I won't always be able to look after Trix, think you could watch him for me?'  
Carls face lit up, a smile on his face that probably hadn't been there for a while. He nodded vigorously and I was about ready to hand him the fabric back when Lori took a step forward.  
'Carl!'

I tried to hide the smile on my face as I saw Carl roll his eyes. It may be the end of the world, but a boy still had to listen to his mother. Getting to his feet he didn't bother brushing the muddy dirt from his pants and trudged over towards his mother. I got to my feet also, watching as she sent him off to do something, and I scanned over all the others as they silently did what they needed to do. There was hardly any sound, just quietly moving around each other like they knew exactly what they needed to get done, and I was left standing on the outside. Every now and then someone would look at me, maybe they would give a smile but a few didn't even twitch, they just watched.  
Trix gave my hand a lick, bringing me back and I sighed slightly, petting his head before I turned to collect my things. Not that it took very long, and once the comforting weight of my backpack was on and my bow and holsters on my body, I felt myself relax a little.

I knew it would take time, it was only a matter of time before they would give me laundry duty or even speak to me, but who knew, these people seemed good.  
I just hoped that it would last, maybe.

It wasn't long before everyone was getting into the vehicles, Rick rounding them up and doing one last sweep of the campsite. No one would ever know there were people here, except for maybe the small pit of burnt wood and the pile of walkers that had been pushed aside. I was about to encourage Trix to follow me over, lowering my hand to where his head should have been but he wasn't there, instead he had taken it upon himself to rush over to Carl, the fabric dangling from his mouth. I didn't know whether to be hurt or smile.

Cautiously I took my time making my way over to the rest of them, waiting to see if there was a place for me. It was a reassuring sound to hear the engine of a car start, for so long I had been on my feet, and a car meant fuel and doors, it meant even for a short while a safer place from walkers and a faster escape. There looked to be plenty of room for two more passengers, but the stutter of an engine made my shoulders slump.  
'Alright, take what we need and put it in the front car.' Rick gestured to the green one and just like that people we unloading bags and containers of water from the old black Ute without question. That left me with very little options.

I was about to ask Rick where he wanted me to go when Daryl stopped beside me, pushing a bike. I raised an eyebrow; I knew he was a red neck, but riding a motorcycle, special one this loud?  
'Jas,' he dropped his gaze for a minute before looking back at me, 'Can I ask you somethin'?'  
I could only nod, not sure what question he had on his mind but I could feel my insides quiver with nerves.  
'Why'd you help me? Why'd you come back?'  
I sighed, holding onto the straps of my bag and shrugged my shoulders.  
'I'm not too sure.'  
He gave slight nod of his head, flicking his fringe from his eyes as he looked over at the group and them to me.  
'Why you so cold to the group?'  
I frowned at his choice of words and I directed it at him.  
'I'm not cold, just… hesitant.' When Daryl didn't move on, just stared at me with those squinting eyes and rolled my head.  
'I had a group once, two actually. Neither of them ended very well.'  
'I'm sorry, but you don't have to be afraid, this group is tough.'

He tried to give me a reassuring smile and I tried desperately to give one back but I couldn't, not now that all I could think of was my friends, my family and the things I did.  
The roaring of the motorbike ripped me away from it though and I jumped back slightly as Daryl took his seat on the bike. I was surprised that something as loud as that didn't attract more of the dead to them, but then with all this forest around, it would be hard for them to really locate the noise.  
Daryl gestured with his head for me to get on, and I quickly checked that Trix was being loaded into the back of the red truck. It felt odd to be so far from Trix and I turned back to Daryl, going to decline his offer when Carol sat on the back with him, her arms wrapped around his waist. He didn't tell her to leave and she watched me, waiting for me to leave.  
Daryl gave me a lop sided grin and I returned it, spinning on my heels and making my way towards the red truck.

Hershel was there to give me a hand and I climbed in.  
'I hope you don't mind, but we've already loaded the seat.'  
'This is fine, better than walking anyway. Thanks.'  
He just gave me a smile, shutting the boot and I tried to make myself comfortable amongst the bags and Trix who curled up on my lap. It was comfortable enough, and I relaxed back as the car began to move. Through the grubby windows I could see us pull away from the bush and up onto a road. Daryl was the last to join the small convoy and he lingered at the back and I could swear that he was looking right at me before he drove past, driving to the front of the cars.

This wasn't good, this feeling that was fluttering in my stomach. It worried me, there was no way it could be any sort of serious feeling, I had only just bloody met him. Not that I had seen many decent people or ones that didn't have milky eyes and bloody teeth, maybe it was just a fleeting thing, maybe it was because I was back with another group of people, God knew that I was not a lucky charm. As I watched road pass behind us, listening to Beth talk to her father and TDog fiddle with the gun in his lap I did my best to keep my unsteady hands busy stroking Trix.  
If I kept feeling like this, if allowed these feelings, it would just mean that all that hurt would return to me, and in my mind, that would be what kills me.

* * *

**Hmm, I wonder if things will go smoothly for her this time, 3rd time lucky right?  
Thanks for reading! Share your thoughts, I love to hear them.**

**Silver Kirin xXx**


	10. Family - Flashback

**Hello everyone, just a little warning for the squeamish that there are hints of abuse and killing in this chapter, but nothing that is in your face.  
Enjoy!**

**I do not own the Walking Dead**

* * *

Chapter 10: Family _Flashback _

The sun was not up yet when Sierra managed to open her eyes. The moment that they were, she wished she could close them again, go back into that blissful unconsciousness of sleep, but it wouldn't happen. Instead she was awake; the only thought she had was of everything that had happened over the last few months and it made her numb.

For a while she was not sure how she was going to live without her brothers, but here she was, waking up sad, alone and alive.

Trix wiggled next her, waking up as Sierra stirred in her sleeping bag, he was company enough for her. She reached out gently, rubbing her dirty hands along his ears. In the dim firelight she could see her broken nails, some she had chewed down until they bled but all that she could really see was the blood on her arm. It wasn't hers, but it stood out vividly on her pale skin, even though she was covered in dirt. There hadn't been many walkers to clear out of the way for the group, they had been lucky. It had been almost two weeks, at least she thinks it was two, no one had a watch or a calendar or the chance to remember how many nights since they had lost anyone and Sierra was grateful.

As she laid there, she could not hear any noise, other than her own quiet breath and the soft snores of the others lying around her. They all tried not to group together, it was too hot for that but also to make sure if they were attacked, at least some would be able to get away, but as Sierra stood up, she found everyone huddled together. She knew it was out of terror, she didn't like the idea of being lying down somewhere alone, no one to watch your back, no one for the walkers to bite at first.

Quietly she managed to step out of her sleeping bag, folding it up and out of the way as Trix swiftly stepped over the sleeping people. The crumbling stone walls of whatever building had been here was enough protection, more than what they had all had for a while. Sierra followed Trix, looking up at the clear sky as the sun chased the few remaining bright stars away. Stepping over people and careful not to get tangled in makeshift clotheslines, Sierra took a deep breath at a cool breeze that found its way through the trees. She had no clue where they were, she hadn't known where they were or where they were going for a long time now. When they first left their home town, they knew to go for Atlanta, knew of the CDC that was there and the army safe haven but the closer they got to it, the more they realised that it was unlikely. That and it became harder and harder to keep to one path. Now days it wasn't so much about getting to Atlanta, but more so about finding food and a safe place to rest for even one night.

This place must have been some sort of caravan park, there were a few cabins close together but useless, no food no nothing, just empty wooden boxes that no one liked to sleep in, even if it was the closest they would get to a coffin.

Making sure that Trix was beside her and that her belongings were with her, Sierra was ready to go for a walk, as well as see if there was anything worth catching for breakfast and make sure no skin eaters decided to get too close to her group. As she was counting through her arrows, Sierra flinched slightly as a few of the men moved around the camp. Guns were strapped to them and they carried large machetes; there was no way anything could be getting into this camp, but she wished they didn't have to look so mean and act so rude. She was about to slip away and between the trees when she heard her name. For a split second, despite her brain telling her it wasn't, her heart yearned for it to be her mothers. As she turned, the woman stepped out from where everyone was still sleeping. Greying hair sat frizzy around her aging face and Sierra smiled and took the few steps back to help Donna over the last person.

'Where are you running off to at this time? You should be resting.'  
'And so should you, I'm just going to go see if there is anything to catch.'  
Donna patted Sierras hand, her eyes looking out in the direction Sierra was heading and then back to her face. Donna had been the one there that kept Sierra sane, had reminded her that she was lucky to be here, that they were lucky to have her but even though Sierra appreciated her kind words she knew that it wasn't luck.  
How could this be considered lucky?

'You be careful, make sure something doesn't catch you.'  
'I promise, I am tougher than I look.'  
With one final smile from her friend, Sierra quickly marched into the surrounding forest, not wanting anyone or anything else to hold her up. These were the small moments she enjoyed, out here it was almost as if the world was still normal, everything was still untouched. Nature had taken back over a lot of things, it only bugged Sierra that they couldn't eat trees, or that the walkers didn't eat it either. She remembered for a while she had hoped that they would simply stop; if they were dead, surely they would crumble away as they decayed and hopefully if they didn't eat anything, they would starve to death. But months passed and the walkers still came out in full force, they didn't need anything to survive, they were dead.  
Sometimes she wished she was dead as well.

Keeping her bow tight in her hand and an arrow at the ready, Sierra scanned everything around her in the hopes of finding something that she could take back. If she did maybe people would stop looking at her like someone who had lost her mind, it felt like it, but she hadn't. She just wanted to be normal in the group, do her part for the group rather than mope around.

Carefully placing her footing, Sierra kept quiet as they stalked through the forest. The sun was in the sky by the time she thought of turning back, the sweet smell of morning dew gone and replaced with something a little fouler. She could remember when she would come home from school or work and open the front door only to be assaulted by the stench of alcohol.  
Trix growled suddenly and Sierra instantly stopped, ears straining to hear what her canine companion could. Sure enough a walker stumbled forward, black eyes locking on Sierra as it stretched its arms out. The sound of joints cracking reassured her that this was not a walker that she needed to run from, no because as she stood there, it stumbled over a few fallen branches, collapsing into a heap before her. It groaned on frustration, long thin arms stretching out in the vain hope of catching her, its teeth clashing together as if it could already imagine sinking into her flesh and tasting her blood on its cold lips. Sierra just stood there, looking into the face of the dead man, wondering; who was he when he was alive?

Had he been a loving son? A father? A brother? Had he been a good man with an honest job or was he a criminal? Who knew anymore but as Sierra watched the corpse twist around, trying to find its feet, all she could see of the walker was something that reminded her of her father.

A drunk cruel man that stumbled around the house, arms open for affection that would only end with him beating them. She was glad he was gone, hoped that he was dead like this guy. Gripping her arrow, Sierra marched over to the snapping corpse, driving the arrow through its skull with some ease. She didn't care about the blood anymore, even as it splattered up her arm as she ripped the arrow back out. Her only wish was that she had had the courage to do this years ago to her father, to put an end to his torture of the body and the mind. For years Sierra had hid in her room when he was home, walking on glass and living on a knifes edge, just like her brothers and mother did also. They couldn't escape him, they couldn't live with him yet he was always there with a fist or whatever was more useful or fun at the time.

Sierra cringed at the memory of the leather belt down her back, punishment for simply being within his reach. She knew that her brothers had it worse, their mother had withdrawn into herself, leaving her children to fend off the monster of a father and care for the farm. It had been tough, but Sierra knew it could have been a whole lot worse.

She thanked whatever god there was that her brothers had finally got the courage to drive him away, she wasn't sure how they ever managed it but she just knew that it was the first time in a long time that she could wake up without dreading what the day had in store for her.

Rubbing the back of her neck, Sierra pushed all those memories aside, hoping to loose then forever. That was the past, it didn't matter anymore. Nothing did. Her mother was dead, her brothers were dead, everything she had ever known was rattled and pretty much dead also.  
Looking up towards the sun, Sierra sighed as she realised she had stayed out too long, people would notice and get angry or concerned. She just didn't want to leave here, leave the quiet and the beauty but as she rubbed the blood between her fingers and looked back down at the walker, she felt her heart sink heavily in her chest.

Spinning around Sierra started the trek back, pushing her loose hair over her shoulder and giving Trix a grin. They had each other, and if Sierra was honest to herself, she was so grateful to be part of the group, even if she was not as useful as others; she could track and hunt and that had been proven multiple times on the road as they moved. The group needed her and she needed them. If she was on her own, she didn't think she could survive long.  
It just would have been nicer to have her family with her.  
Even with her blood stained fingers, Sierra lifted the locket from her chest, staring down at its shiny surface as she smiled, remembering the loving grins she would get from her brothers, the warm embrace that came with the gift; it made her weak, she wanted that back more than anything. They had been through so much already, why should this have been denied to them? The chance to fight for life is together. They could have done it, the three of them, Sierra had no doubt at all.  
Beside her Trix tensed, his ears pricking up and circling, eyes focused dead ahead of them. Sierra crouched, not sure if that meant walkers close or food, either way she was ready, but not for what came.

A scream ripped through the trees, a shrill cry of the dying and Sierra felt her skin prickle with fear. It wasn't close, but neither was the camp, and that was all that was ahead of her. Breaking into a sprint, Sierra whistled for Trix to keep up with her as she ran towards the camp, her stomach twisting with the fear of not knowing who had died, not knowing if this was her fault.  
She ran until her legs burnt, but even as she got closer to the camp, the screams only got louder. Get heart was pounding, lungs sucking in air desperately, she had to get there, she had to help! But ad she broke through the line of trees and to the clearing, she felt her stomach hurl and her heart stop.

The camp was gone, overrun by walkers. They streamed in like a burst tap, appearing from the trees as if they had been camouflaged. Instantly Sierra hung her bow over her shoulders, pulling out her knife instead as she hacked her way through the walkers. All around her were people that she knew, screaming as the flesh was ripped off in chunks, blood pooling on the ground as they tried desperately to escape the clutches of the dead.

She was about to hack them off those still breathing, to at least spare them an agonising death when a hand grabbed her hair, ripping her down to the ground painfully. Sierra landed with a thud but the hand still didn't let go of her hair and the man knelt down over her, a pistol under her chin.  
'You don't want to die like that do you? I can spare you from this, give me your bow and guns first and I can set you free.' Sierra struggled to pull away from the man, someone she had not had the patience for months, but he lifted her closer to him, cocking his gun.  
'Sorry girly, you don't stand a chance anyway.'

Sierra couldn't find anything to say, simply struggled with him to get the gun away from her, her short life flashing in her mind, all her regrets, all her fears, at least she would be with her family soon. Just as she was sure the man was going to pull the trigger, Trix leapt from a crowd of walkers, his sharp teeth sinking into the soft parts of the attackers arm. The shriek from his pain was enough to draw the attention of the walkers away from their current meal and to where they were struggling on the ground; the perfect target. While the man reeled back in pain, Sierra managed to kick his legs, making him stumble back and away from her, dropping his gun. Swiftly Sierra got to her feet, picking it up and aiming it at the man but she didn't need to kill him. A walker came up behind him, rotting teeth digging into his neck and another at his wrist.

For a split second Sierra wasn't sure what do to but eventually she shot the two and they fell away from him. The man looked at her, his eyes slowly losing focus and Sierra looked over at the others that were giving up on the fight, there were just too many of them. Sierra made to run but a hand weakly stopped her, gripping her jeans.

'Wait, please, don't leave me like this...'  
It disgusted Sierra that someone who had just tried to kill her for her weapons would expect them to save them but as Sierra watched the dark liquid flow easily from him, Sierra realised they were all human, they were all scared and no one deserved to become a mindless flesh walker.  
Unsteadily, Sierra lifted the gun, resting it against his forehead and he closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable. Trix was growling behind her, reminding Sierra that she was running out of time, her new family would be waiting for her to leave. A sick feeling swam in her stomach but she tightened her grip on the trigger. There was no bang, just a dull click and her shoulders dropped. The man opened his eyes, disappointment written all over his face as it slowly became dread.  
'Please! Kill me!'

Sierra looked at the useless gun in her hands and then to the walkers that were closing in.  
'I'm sorry, I'm sorry,' she said it, over and over to the man that began to weep, walkers dropping to their knees to finish whatever they could off him.  
Sierra didn't even have time to use her arrows, there was nothing more she could do for him, she could only worry about herself now and she began to head to where the vehicles had been parked but her blood ran cold.

The cars were gone.

Not believing her eyes, Sierra spun in circles, bot sure where they had gone but one thing she did know, they had left her behind. A sob tried to escape her throat but she forced it down, kept it quiet as she began to run, Trix close beside her. They weaved around the walkers, killing those that only got too close but there were too many for her alone. She managed up out of the forest and her feet hit the hard tarmac, but still there were no signs of the cars, of her group. After a few panic filled moments, Sierra realised she didn't have much of a choice as the walkers followed her up, she picked a direction and ran, hoping, praying that she could catch up with her group, she didn't want to be alone, she was scared.


	11. Stripped

Chapter 11: Stripped

Winter was well and truly upon us now.  
You could barely go more than four steps without stepping on something frozen or a patch of snow. We had been lucky so far though, the winter had not been as bad as we had been expecting but it still really was only early. The snow was bearable, not too deep to stop us from running but the frigid wind and frozen nights left most of us wanting to jump into the fire.

I had been with the group for a while now, well it felt like a while, maybe two weeks? Maybe three? No one kept track of the days anymore, it was just a matter of had we been here too long? Was it time to move on? How much longer would we be alive? No one cared about Christmas or birthdays, especially with this weather, only food and shelter. The whole of the living human race only cared about those two things, as well as ammunition, not who was going to get the best gadget or did grandma get the best turkey?  
Just the thought of a nice hot turkey with chestnut stuffing and roast potatoes had my stomach grumbling, my mouth watering at the memory.  
Oh how we had taken things for granted.

I was huddled in the corner of the sparse room, watching as the others found their spots also, blankets in hand and a dying flashlight to show the rambled old house. It was a lucky find just in time; the wind began to howl through the gaps in the wooden walls and up through the floorboards and Lori had been getting restless. I had never been around anyone pregnant before but I just knew that someone was not meant to be this weak, this sick so early on. Then again not many had to run for their lives every day and survive off stale deer hide and dirty water. If this child was born, if it was born alive, who knew how long it would survive, in this world such a defenceless thing would be destroyed in a moment, walkers didn't care if it was a baby, if was just an easier meal.

It didn't matter, there wasn't anything we could do about it now but to help her and rick see it through safely. The only thing that annoyed me was hearing her vomit first thing in the morning and any food we did find we shared, meaning double for Lori and the baby. Trix shuffled in my lap, sitting up to stare at me; I know I am just being cranky and greedy, but I was just so used to having only provide for myself and Trix, we were all just a little too hungry and cold.

When I didn't pet him he pawed at my thigh, his warm nose nuzzling into my neck. He was hungry, of all of us he had eaten the least and even though Rick said that I alone was responsible for him, I couldn't let him out on this weather to try and find something to catch, nor could I really share my portion of tinned spaghetti with him. Of course I did though, I had always hated the stuff anyway.

My eyes flickered around the room, settling on Rick speaking with Glen and Daryl in hushed tones before they dispersed, Daryl shrugging on a thick jacket before stepping outside. It was hard to admit, but I felt lonely when he wasn't here, a little out of place as the others all spoke briefly between one another as they settled down for the night. My eyes began to droop but before I could close them, Trix's tail began to beat against my leg, his mouth panting with excitement as Carl shuffled closer.

'Do you mind if I pat him?' I just smiled, sitting up more properly against the wall, my blanket wrapped tightly around my legs and watched Trix happily lap up the attention his new friend was giving him.  
'He really likes you.' I smiled at Carl who gave me a funny look from beneath his hat.  
'No im serious, I'm surprised he hasn't done his helicopter move yet.' when carls look turned into a curious one I ran my hand down Trix's back, remembering all the time this one dog made me laugh. 'Whenever he got too excited, he used to spin around in circles so fast that my brothers and I were so sure he would fly off.' Carl went to laugh but covered his mouth, keeping it muffled and quiet. I was about to tell him another when Ricks voice called him over, telling him to help his mother get comfortable.

I watched him do so, helping Lori get onto a bed made of worn out pillows and blankets, Rick avoiding touching Lori. It was clear to see the pain on Loris face at the rejection; whatever had happened between her and her husband was big, not even the group would speak about it, like it was something taboo. If it kept going like this, this tension would be what tore this group apart.

When morning came, it was like every other morning it had been for weeks, cold and gloomy. Maybe it was midday, maybe it was just after dawn but the heavy clouds that covered the sky kept it a mystery. Stretching out my arms and legs, I breathed in the fresh crisp air and I burnt down my throat and into my lungs where it felt like it turned them into ice. It didn't seem to bother Trix too much as he ran around with his nose to the ground but I had started to notice that clumps of matted hair had become thicker; if only I could grow hair like him. Instead I let my hair hang loose around my shoulders, tucking it under my black duffel coat I had found, bringing the fury rim of the hood up and around my face. I don't know who owned it before I found it, but I was grateful that it was mine now, it hung down to below my knees, keeping my holey jeans covered and keeping my shivers to a minimum.

Around the house the group was waking to another day as well as Lori who began violently throwing up as Hershel held her hair back, whispering words of comfort to her. Only the other day we had tried to press on further, maybe get into a different state before we got boxed in a forest but no one wanted to push Lori. This pregnancy was wearing her thin, she wouldn't be able to survive something other than what they were managing with. Besides, as dangerous as it was to stay in a place where there was more forest than buildings, it was probably safer than a city or town with too many unopened doors. I shivered as I thought of how far I had come, and how many walkers there were around us; we had to keep moving, pregnant or not; I was not going to die because of a pregnant stranger.

'Morning.'  
Spinning around I tried to return the smile that Maggie was giving me as she approached, pulling a beanie on over her head.  
'Hi Maggie. Ready to go?'  
She nodded, patting the machete at her hip and I nodded, my bow over my back and an axe in my hand; I couldn't afford to lose any arrows, but to walk around without it on my back, no way.  
I turned, Rick giving me a nod as I headed for the route that Maggie and I were to patrol as Maggie took a few seconds to embrace Glen, who seemed to have a hard time letting her out of his sight. It was touching as I watched, the affection they shared for one another but how long would it really last? How could they find love in such a time? In my mind it was a mistake, but who was I to make a comment?

Maggie quickly re-joined me, our steps falling into unison as we walked the path, following the small markers left by TDog and Rick beforehand, the scraps of cloth covered in snow but still visible for those who knew to look. Trix was following behind us patiently and Maggie gave him a scratch behind the ears.  
'He's so well behaved,' she chuckled and I just nodded, keeping my eyes and ears out for anything that was moving, whether it was food or a walker, hopefully something along the lines of edible, I couldn't go another night of tinned beans or spaghetti.  
'Think we'll find anything?' she asked, stepping over a patch of frozen twigs and I looked over the scene in front of us; the trees dying, their bark now black and the fresh light fall of snow resting on their weak branches. The grounds wasn't much better, there was nothing for deer or rabbits to eat, just dirt and rock. Everything had gone into hiding, we would be lucky if we even saw a bird.  
'Maybe, if we don't stir anything Daryl and Rick might have more luck at dusk.'  
I gave her a quick reassuring grin and she returned it, looking to Trix who tensed, growling low in his throat at something in the distance.

'He must really care for you, he always has his eyes on you.'  
Dropping my hand, Trix licked it with his warm tongue before I brought them to my mouth, trying to warm them.  
'I've had him since he was a pup, I think he just grew up realising that I needed to have an eye kept on.'  
'I wasn't talking about Trix.'  
Snapping my head up, I frowned as Maggie paused in her steps, giving me a grin like a cat who got the mouse but I must have looked like the mouse that had no idea what was going on.  
'Daryl, I have noticed the way you look at him,' I was about to try and change the topic when her next words made me shiver, 'and the way he looks back.'

My insides turned cold at the thought and I turned away from her, continuing on our path as she fell into step next to me. I had tried not to, I had been trying so hard to not pay any attention to anyone, to just get on with the washing or counting the ammunition without a distraction. I forced myself to not look whenever I knew he was around, but I couldn't help it. Out of everyone here, he was the one I had barely spoken with, whenever we went out hunting it was in almost complete silence which I was thankful for, there was no distraction from the task at hand. Geez, I had made a point to not look at him, had I been betraying myself without realising?  
How had I missed him looking at me?

'There's noting going on.'  
Maggie just smiled, turning her attention back onto the surrounding area and I tried to breathe a sigh of relief.  
'You two do get on better than probably anyone else here, are you sure you two don't get up to anything when you go out hunting?'  
I felt like hitting her, which was my first thought but when I looked at her a sudden blush grew on my face and I couldn't help but smile at her childish smirk.  
'There's nothing going on! There can't be, I won't allow it.' I said, feeling my smile weaken. I had always thought those words, but to hear them out loud was something different. I looked at Maggie, she couldn't be much older or younger than what I was and yet she seemed so much happier, much more knowing that myself.  
'I had been the same.' She hung her head and I watched as something dark feel across her eyes. I held a branch out of the way, shivering as some loose snow fell onto my back.  
'I thought what the hell was the point of all of this was? We had been fine on my dad's farm until they showed up. I hadn't needed anyone, but then Glen got to me.' She gave a smile at some memory she was reliving and I paid attention.  
'At first it was just someone I could hold, someone who could remind me that I was human and make me feel good but I don't know what happened, I didn't want anything to do with him at first and now here we are.'

She looked up, flicking her brown fringe up under her beanie and giving me an almost embarrassed look. I felt like a school girl again, chatting and gossiping with my friend, maybe we were but it was relieving to have someone to speak to that could understand; Trix was fine but it was nice to have someone else return my words.  
'Everyone needs somebody Jasmine, and as scary as Daryl looks, he is a good man.'  
What could I say? A simple morning walk to keep an eye out for walkers or food had turned into something like off a movie. Did I just get permission or was I just told to give it a go, to have a fling with a man I hardly knew?  
Part of me was screaming to do so, to at least see if it was something Daryl was interested in, maybe it would help me to-  
No! What the hell was I thinking? For Maggie it may have worked out, but there was no way I was going to be a wedge in this group, I was not going to give Rick a reason for forcing me out, or be the reason why Daryl left. No, I could not take that chance.

We had circled the camp twice, talking about everything from school experiences and comparing hair, not once seeing a walker or finding something to roast. It was a little disheartening but as I stepped inside the house, the warmth from a small fire in the old fire place was relaxing enough that I didn't care that I was starving. Everyone else was walking about, gathering anything from inside the house that was either useful to burn or to take with us. I was about to sit and rest my legs when I saw Rick make his way down the stairs.  
He looked horrible; black rings had gotten darker around his eyes and he was as pale as the ground outside. He worked hard to keep us all safe and organised, I couldn't even think of the last time he stopped and rested comfortably, slept on anything other than the cold hard ground. He gave me a nod, adjusting the holster around his waist as he walked over to me.  
'I'm heading out now for a scout, could you stay here and keep an eye on Carl? If anyone asks, I'll fix that bit of fence off to the side when I get back.'  
I nodded quickly, thinking of the fence that he was talking about. If they were going to stay here another night, it was better for it to be tied up, at least we knew nothing could get in from that side.

'Why don't I go for you? You stay and deal with things here, maybe get some rest, you're looking pretty shitty.'  
Rick put his hands on his hips, looking as though I had insulted him but instead he gave me a nod.  
'I really appreciate that, Jasmine, but I don't need another person to be worn out.'  
'It is seriously no hassle, I am used to being on my own. No stopping then.' I had already picked up my gear again, kind of eager to get out of the camp; there was almost nothing to do and at least out there I didn't have to think of how depressing things were here.  
'Alright, you're heading out with Daryl, maybe head out a little further and see if there is anything to find; fuel, dry wood, anything.'  
My shoulders dropped when I heard Daryl's name, I had been hoping it was TDog but it seemed everyone was pulling double shifts.

Trix, who had curled up beside the fire moved to stand but I held up my hand, telling him to stay. The last thing I needed was for something to happen to him in this freezing cold. I had no idea if dogs could catch a cold but it wasn't like I could put shoes on him and call it a day.  
Whimpering slightly, Trix watched me with his large eyes but I shook my head and quickly left. It was like a slap in the face as I shut the door behind me, compared to inside this air may as well have been from the arctic.  
Rubbing my arms, I scanned around the cars and found Daryl leaning against one, obviously waiting for Daryl. Instead I made my way over to him, noticing how he didn't even move as I got closer, his gaze focussed on something far away.  
'Where's Rick?'  
'I'm taking his spot, he had a few things to deal with here.'  
Daryl pushed himself off the car, adjusting his jacket and crossbow before looking back and forth between myself and the house.  
'Alright then, let's get movin' before I freeze solid.'

Again for the first few minutes we moved in silence, maybe because we were too busy trying to hear something to catch but I didn't care, I was used to this silent world probably more so than the others. There was something about it, something odd in the way that it calmed me. It would be even more perfect if there was no grunting from the dead.

'What happened to your brothers?'  
I could have fallen over with surprise when Daryl asked the question, I had to turn and look at him to make sure that it had come from him, that I hadn't made it up.  
'What?'  
Daryl sighed roughly as he walked past me, nudging me lightly as he went by.  
'You goin' deaf or somethin?'  
'Somethin.' I mumbled, returning to my large strides to keep up with Daryl. It was odd to hear him asking me questions, usually I would be the one but I wasn't going to stop him.  
'I heard you last night talken to Carl, how many did you 'ave?'  
I had to clear my throat, a lump growing in it that I hadn't expected.  
'Two. One older and one younger.'  
'I had an older brother, Merle. If you could call him a brother.'  
There was a harshness in his voice that reminded me of how I would sometimes speak of my father.  
'I know what you mean.' I replied, thinking of my "father."  
Daryl looked back over his shoulder at me, his eyes only looking down near my feet before he returned his focus ahead of him.

My breath was frosting in front of me, clouds of white that hung around in the cold air like the tension that I could feel grow in the air around Daryl.  
'Your brothers leave you with an abusive son of a bitch for a father?' he snapped.  
'No, they-'  
'So how do ya know what I mean?'  
I wanted to slam my fist into his back; dam this man could be infuriating, a typical red neck. Instead I licked my dry lips, scratching at my eye to keep that familiar sting of a memory away.  
'My brothers were good, they did a lot for me, including keeping me away from my father's fist more than themselves.'  
Daryl stopped, turning around but he kept his head hanging low. Dark hair covered his eyes that flickered up quickly to my own and I could see that he regrated his harsh tone.  
'I'm sorry.'  
I just shrugged, gesturing with my hand for us to keep moving, which he did after sharing one long look with me. It reminded me that most of the time this man had a mask on, something that kept him feeling safe or kept others thinking that he was tough thought I wasn't too sure, but I could see that it wasn't the real Daryl.

'He left eventually though, probably the best day of our lives.'  
Daryl scoffed, and I bit the inside of my lip; I knew the fear he was remembering.  
'I ain't makin' excuses for my old man but he hadn't always been tough, probably when my mother died.'  
I shuddered at the thought, at least I had my mother even though she was never really much help, and the point was that I had someone, everyone needed someone.  
'I'm sorry.'  
He scoffed, shrugging his shoulder and twisted his arm up to hold the strap of his crossbow.  
''T's okay, she been dead for years. Think I'd only just learnt to ride a bike when it happened.'  
'I think my father was born cruel. I don't remember him being anything else.'

We were quiet again, but it was not awkward, it was as if we didn't need to speak to know what the other was thinking or feeling. I rarely ever spoke about it to anyone but to be with someone who had a similar upbringing, to know how degrading and frightening it is. I had been the same as what he was now, acting tough and that you didn't feel anything, it was a way to cope, to keep people away, I had been like that for some time, but I came to realise it was no way to live, I just wished Daryl could see that.

'Don't matter anyway,' he grumbled, kicking a fallen branch from his path, 'Everyone's dead now, our fathers, your brothers, my brother, there's no one else but us.'  
He was more than likely right, it was hard to imagine my brother out there thinking the same of me, my life was purely luck, a fluke.  
'Some people deserved it more than others.' I sighed, Daryl giving me a look back over his shoulder and I shrugged.  
'Someone special on ya mind?'  
'You know; murderers, ex-boyfriends.' I tried to smile at myself but the joke was cold and I bit the inside of my lip as we kept walking, not missing Daryl's small smirk though.  
'What? You don't have any ex-girlfriends that you don't miss?'  
'Nope.'  
I could still see his smirk and I watched as his eyes scanned over me briefly, pausing at the ground before he looked back ahead of him.  
'Girlfriend?'  
'Nope.'

I moved to walk beside him, keeping up with his long strides.  
'You're a fancy red neck, not a stripper or two that you wouldn't mind seeing as a walker?'  
Daryls dark eyes shot me a harsh look but I tried to show I was joking, fanning myself with imaginary money and swaying my hips. I didn't know what the hell I was doing, when I was around Daryl I couldn't quiet control myself but Daryl seemed to have enough control for the both of us. He stopped walking, his face becoming hard and a frown growing. I stopped moving, turning to face him properly as I studied him. I had to admit to myself over and over that he was attractive, in some rough man sort of way. There was just something about him, something I couldn't quiet place my finger on; that or I hadn't seen a hot man for a few months, or a man that hadn't tried to rip my skin from my bones.  
When Daryl didn't move, I held my hands out to the side, trying to bring back the fun mood.  
'Boyfriend then?'

As the words left my mouth, it was as if karma decided it was too much and had to get me straight away.  
As I tried to take a step back, my boot caught on an exposed root, leaving me unable to find my footing and I fell back. The sky was swirling as I swung my arms to try and lessen the heavy fall I knew was coming, and the embarrassment.  
Instead, a warm hand grabbed my arm, strong enough to hurl me back upright.  
I was about to thank Daryl and apologise for my behaviour when I saw the hard look in his eyes. Fear shot through me at their intensity and as his hands gripped my arms tightly, keeping them pinned beside me as he forced me to walk backwards.  
The tree slammed into my back, knocking the wind out of me but I couldn't gasp another breath the replace it, I couldn't even think.

Daryl stepped towards me, closing any possible distance between our bodies.  
It was definitely closer than the time he shielded me from walkers, heck I could practically feel every muscle in his body tense against me, his hauntingly blue eyes looking at me as though I was naked and I felt it, stripped beneath his eyes and hands to who I was. Angling his head, he brought his face to mine, his hands softening their grip to something like a firm caress when I didn't shove him away, lowering his lips to hover over mine.

Everything was suddenly on fire, I couldn't feel the cold air around us, only his warm breath over my dry lips. It sent shivers through my body, the anticipation of what was going to happen and the torment I could feel inside of me, the torment I could see in his face. I lifted my gaze to his, only to see him staring back at me. I was scared, I was so scared of what this meant and I could see he was as well, I could feel it in the way his hands held me still. After what felt like a lifetime, Daryl dropped his eyes to my lips as my tongue quickly swept across them, trying to soothe the ache they were in.  
'No boyfriend then?'

A smirk grew on Daryl's lips before he closed the distance.  
His lips met with mine and lightning shot through me, leaving me weak in his arms but far from being numb. His hands traced down to my hips, his crossbow falling to the ground as his fingertips reached in under my coat, hooking in my jeans and pulling me closer as my hands tangled in his hair, not allowing him to pull away, which he didn't, keeping his lips moving against mine in something intense and hot and all I could do was kiss him back.

I knew this couldn't be anything more than lust, a little satisfaction between two people who were willing at the end of the world. Yet, as willing as I was and so swept away by the feel of his rough hands and lips, my mind still played back on what Maggie had said; this was how it started with her and Glen, I couldn't allow this to become anything more, I couldn't afford that comfort. Yet as I pressed against Daryl and he kept my lips captive, my nails digging into his winged jacket I promised myself that this wouldn't turn into something more than physical, and a small streak of fear fluttered in my stomach. My mother had always said to me; death sometimes comes on wings with tender kisses.  
As I thought of where I was now and what might become of this, I believe her.

* * *

**Uh oh, think things will start to spiral out of control for her? Who knew Daryl could be so forward  
Please read and review! I love to hear your thoughts.**

**Silver Kirin  
xXx**


	12. Weakness

**Hi all, I do just quickly want to apologise if this chapter seems a little rushed, I had such a crazy week, and I have to update a little early sorry. Let me know if you have any questions, if it is too confusing I will come back and edit again.**  
**Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Weakness

"Alright then, try this one smarty bum."  
I scratched at my temple, pretending to be lost in thought as Carl sat patiently, a smile on his face as he took the wet items of clothing I passed to him.

The sun was out for once and we were not going to pass up the chance to do some basic chores, at least when we washed our socks they wouldn't freeze solid from the freezing temperatures. I debated about doing the washing, who really cared if their socks were clean or dirty but once I saw the blood wash out from my shirt I realised that some small comforts were refreshing. We had stopped here a few days ago, it was just right for the time being, it was a blessing after some straight weeks non stop running. The houses were spaced well apart, it must have been a small remote farming area before the turn, and they had been practically untouched. There was dry wood, tinned foods and best of all a roof that didn't leak and solid walls. Lori appreciated the most, finally getting some proper rest on a bed, Rick seemingly more relieved but still constantly walking, scanning for walkers.

The rest of us pottered on with what needed to be done; making sure food was stocked, weapons were ready and today washing.  
I whipped my forehead with the back of my hand, my fringe sticking to my skin annoyingly. I was squatting over a bucket of cold water, ringing out the shirts and other items to the best I could, watching the water slowly turn to a mucky brown. Carl was helping me, bored from nothing else to do and I slapped another sock in his direction.  
"Come on you have to know more."  
I chuckled slightly, Carl had been eager these last few weeks to test my knowledge, to ask me questions and ask for jokes. I couldn't blame him, I would be bored out of my mind as well if I was his age.  
"Don't push me, I'm going to give you a hard one."  
Trix gave a huff, seemingly fed up with this game as he laid his head on the ground, his dark eyes watching us.

"Alright, what is black and white and red all over?"  
"That's not hard!" he laughed and I pulled a face, trying to be insulted but Carl just shook his head, "Give me another one."  
"What's the answer to that one?"  
Carl rolled his eyes, handing the bucket of wet clothing to Carol who gave me a smile.  
"A newspaper."  
"Nope!" I laughed, Carl looking at me confused.  
Lori wobbled out of the house, giving me a small nod as she approached Carol, who was listening as she flopped the wet items over a makeshift clothesline.  
"A sunburnt penguin?"  
"Wrong again." I scratched my lip, trying to hide my smile as Carl shoved my shoulder.  
"Yes it is! It can't be anything else!"  
"Well it is, give in?"  
Carl scowled at me, his lips twitching as he tried to contain his smile which eventually came out as he dropped his arms to the dirt.  
"Fine…"

I got to my feet, stretching my back and then my arms, purposefully taking my time as Carl got up also, adjusting his hat.  
"So what is it?"  
"An embarrassed zebra."  
I received a jab in the ribs from Carl and I returned it, not listening as Lori told Carl to play nice. It was fine, a boy had to be a boy.  
"You made that up!"  
"I did not, how do you know?"  
Trix was up now, tail wagging as he begged to play and I stopped, my ribs pinching from laughing and I rubbed Carls head, pausing to watch as he ran off with Trix.

"Thank you."  
Spinning around I just shrugged at Lori was put her hands on her hips, her stomach well and truly round now. Beth stepped beside me, the bucket in her hands as she went to tip it out.  
"It's nice to see him having fun again," she said softly, giving me a smile and looking up at me from behind her blonde hair.  
"He helps me have fun to. Gets boring around her otherwise."  
I began to help Carol, pushing my warm hood down as I looked up at the sun.  
"Yeah I have to say I haven't seen you out hunting these last few weeks, leaving it up to the guys?"

I tried to hide my cringe; no I hadn't, I had hoped that no one would care enough to bring it up. The last time I went out scouting or on a hunt was with Daryl, was when he kissed me and I kissed him back.  
That was all that had happened, just a kiss, yet I felt like he had seen my soul, woken something in me that I had wanted to be dead for my own sake. It had been awkward heading back to camp, to try and pretend that it hadn't happened, Daryl didn't seem to struggle with it, carrying on like he hadn't had such an intimate moment, at least for the first few days. I couldn't bring myself to meet his eyes and he didn't approach me as easily as he had before. It was a hard decision but I told Rick I would be more useful around the camp, I could fix cars and mend clothes, they didn't need me out there with them and he just nodded. I tried to pretend nothing had sparked between us, tried to get on with these redundant chores but just at the very thought of Daryl; my lips ached and skin tingled.

"Well you know, I don't want to upstage the boys, they need to feel useful." I chuckled, trying to make it sound light hearted as I flopped a shirt over the wire. I noticed the quick look Lori shared with Carol and I swallowed a hard lump in my throat; they couldn't possibly know right?  
And if they didn't know, they had their suspicions now.  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw Daryl approaching, and my heart skipped a beat, my stomach sinking lower, but it wasn't from fear and sickness.  
I dropped my eyes, trying to act like I hadn't seen him and I saw his boots, stopping an arm's reach away from me, hesitating. Cautiously I looked up, meeting Daryl's eyes for a split second, opening his mouth to say something but he sucked in his bottom lip before he did, reaching up to snatch a pair of his socks before leaving.  
I sighed; was it bad that all I could think of now was how he had pressed those lips against mine, that I craved that again?

When I realised I was staring at his back I blinked my mind clear, refocussing on flopping the wet garments over the wire. I could feel Carol and Loris eyes burning into my back and I risked a quick glance at them, seeing Beth with a massive grin.  
Luckily they could sense my nerves and Lori cleared her throat, dropping her hands to rub over her round stomach, Beth handing me another pile.  
"It's good to see him being more part of the group."  
"Yeah, he's changed," Beth said, giving me a knowing grin, "It's good."  
Carol sighed lightly and stepped between Beth and myself, helping to straighten the clothes I had left crinkled.  
"It's simply him finding his feet." She paused, giving me a hard look and I hesitated in my movements. She knew that something was going on, these three did now and I felt a stab of guilt in my stomach. Had there been something between Carol and Daryl? The way she was looking at me was as if… no, it was more of a friendship, more of a bond that they shared and I feared that Carol thought I was going to destroy it.  
"You should be careful not to knock him off."

I wanted to tell her that this was ridiculous, I was not going to be bumping anyone or hurting anyone but I couldn't find the words.  
"Jasmines too good for Daryl anyway Carol. I'm sure she is a smart girl to know that."  
She gave me a smile and a nod, as if she had just solved the problem for me but I couldn't help but let my jaw hang slack; those words stung, more than I thought they would have. A fire sparked in my stomach, a defence that I had no control over and I was about to give Lori a piece of my mind when Beth cleared her throat.  
"We thought the same about you with Shane."

Rage shot through Loris posture and eyes, her hands dropping from her belly as she stared down at Beth, who gave a small shrug. The air became heavy with tension and for a few short moments I was not sure if Lori was going to hit Beth or yell at her, instead she turned on her heals, storming off towards the house. Carefully I looked at Beth and then to Carol, who simply shrugged and carried on.  
I would have to ask Maggie about that later but for now I knelt down and gently touched Beth's shoulder, her beautiful face smiling at me as we finished the laundry.

I had just finished a cold tin of beans, tossing the empty can into the pile of others to be cleaned; they came in handy when setting up a barrier, when Daryl returned to the camp.  
My heart skipped more than one beat as he neared, my mouth going dry but I couldn't look away from him. Trix was licking the tin, out of my reach to help offer me a distraction but Daryl walked straight past me and I felt my shoulders drop with relief.  
This had to stop, I had to get a hold of myself.

Slowly getting to my feet, I stretched my back and looked around the camp, trying to find some work to do and my eyes settled on the pile of tins; may as well start that. I had already started to pick them up when Rick and Daryl stepped out of the house, within my ear shot.  
"How far away?"  
Daryl shrugged, looking out in the direction that he had walked from.  
"'Bout half hour, give or take."  
I quietly lifted the tins into my arms, trying to hear what was going on; another herd? Did we have to move again already?

Rick hung his head slightly, hands on his hips as Daryl adjusted his crossbow, waiting for an answer.  
"Alright," Rick said slowly, straightening his back, "You said there are some walkers, so take a small group, I don't want you to go alone."  
Daryl nodded, looking around the camp, stopping on me and I tensed. He better not dare.  
"I'll see if Glen and TDog are up for it, and Jas."  
He dared.  
Turning around quickly, I walked up to the two men, my arms still full of the camps empty tins.  
"I can't go, I'm busy."  
It was a weak defence plea and I could see it was in the way Rick tilted his head to the side, his eyes looking at the tins.  
"Carl can do them."  
"Ask Maggie, she might be better on a run then me." I huffed slightly at Daryls tiny smirk, was he enjoying watching me squirm?  
"Maggies on patrol with Carol. You'll be back before night, besides, Daryl said that there were walkers, another person that can get things done quietly might come in handy."  
I chewed my bottom lip, looking at Daryl who dropped his eyes from mine. I was being selfish and stupid, I knew that but I just didn't want to be away from the group with Daryl.  
What if I couldn't control myself?

I just nodded and Rick inclined his head respectfully and I gave Daryl a hard look before I spun around, dropping the tins back among the others. As I picked up my gear, I made sure that I was set with warm gear and arrows, patting Trix and giving him a bowl of warm water to make sure he would be alright. It wasn't long before TDog and Glen were ready to go, and I made my way over to them, walking quietly behind the small group.

We walked quietly, only asking a few questions about the row of houses that Daryl had come across. I just prayed that there would be something in them, if we went back empty handed today, I wouldn't know how to tell the others.  
The wind picked up as we weaved through the forest, careful not to slip on any of the melting snow and keeping an ear out for any uninvited guests. It seemed to be the cold, the freezing temperatures and harsh landscape that slowed the walkers. Maybe it froze their joints or insides I don't know but I did know that there had not been many walkers running around this winter. Of course there was still the herds that managed to move across the country like liquid and it seemed that wherever we went, there were walkers already there.  
All we could do was keep moving.

It felt like an hour had passed, counted out only by our footsteps and I cracked my knuckles as Daryl slowed to a stop, gripping my bow and pulled an arrow free from my quiver. Pushing a finger to his lips, Daryl pointed and TDog and Glen stepped in and peered through the dark trees.  
Me? I was too busy looking at Daryl's lips.  
"Think you could get the ones up over there? We can handle these guys."  
I shook my thoughts clear and crouched down with them, looking at the collection of dead bodies roaming the nearby ground.  
The three houses were in a small circle, the ground compacted and flat around them, allowing the walkers to easily stumble about on it even with the snow. I don't know what they used to be, maybe hunting cabins but I looked up at the second story of them, seeing the walkers moving and banging against the windows up there. Didn't matter anymore, I just hoped that to us they were a supermarket.

"I'll take the ones up the back, but stick to the right," I said, steadying my hands as I stood up right, pulling back on my bow, "I don't want to hit one of you."  
"You're bette' than that." Daryl said, looking up at me as he hung his crossbow over his back, pulling free an axe. It almost made me giddy, he made me feel weak and all I wanted to do was hold him but I bit my lip until it ached, turning my gaze to Trix who was snarling, ready for action. With a nod of my head we all leapt forward from the protection of the trees and went to work.  
It was easy enough to know what Trix was doing, distracting a handful of the walkers as I skilfully took out the walkers in the distance, but it was hard to keep an eye on the others. I could hear the snarling but I could also hear the cracking of skulls and grunts from the effort.

It didn't take too long to finish them and I lowered my bow, my fingers aching from the string; it had been a while. Taking deep breaths, I whistled quietly for Trix but he was busy trying to pull and arrow free from a skull and I turned to the guys. They were all still standing, covered in a little bit of blood but other than that, all unhurt.  
It was a relief, this was almost too easy.

Trix was on his way to me when he stopped, snarling viciously and I felt my spine tingle with fear.  
Behind me, a twig crunched damply and I reached for an arrow as I spun around, but I had used them all. The walker lunged at me, arms grabbing my coat and I couldn't knock it aside quick enough. I fell to the ground in an awkward angle, my ankle exploding in pain as I hit the ground. The walker snapped at me, tatty hair falling across my face and my eyes shut instinctively, making it harder to see where the walker was going to snap next. My hands were holding onto the bony arms, trying to keep the corpse somehow at bay but it had the advantage of being on top.  
"Jasmine!"  
A shot rang out, echoing across the landscape and the walker fell slack on top of me.

I realised I wasn't breathing and I sucked in a deep breath, not caring that it smelt of stale blood and decay. Trix was growling next to me, his teeth pulling at the walker in an attempt to rip it off me but it was lifted off me completely and Glen looked down at me.  
"Are you alright?"  
I sat up steadily, nodding my head as I felt across my neck and arms for any bite marks. I felt light, like my bones had turned to liquid and my heart gave up on beating but I was alright. Nodding, I swallowed tightly and took Glens extended hand.  
"The fuck was that?" I could hear Daryl bellowing behind me.  
"Like I was gonna stand around and let that thing bite her, at least I did something." TDog growled back.  
"Ya could've shot 'er!"  
"She alive ain't she?"

I got to my feet slowly, a shriek escaping my throat involuntarily as my ankle sent bolts of pain up my leg and spine, leaning on Glen for more support.  
Instantly Daryl and TDog were beside me also, eyes worried and I looked down at my ankle.  
"You bit?"  
I shook my head, dropping it back and looking up at the sky as my ankle throbbed, my hair a tangled mess around my face.  
"No but it feels like I broke my ankle."  
"We'll check it out, come 'n." Daryl patted Glens shoulder and he stepped aside, Daryl lifting my arm around his shoulders as he let me put most of my weight on him.  
"You two just focus on a hous' at a time, be careful. Tha' gun shot could bring more of these freaks."  
They nodded and I tried desperately not to think about the fact that I was so close to Daryl, it was easy enough with the pain radiating up my leg.

Hobbling towards the house TDog and Glen had already cleared of walkers, Daryl eased me onto a broken lounge with great care, his eyes scanning over me as I hissed in pain. I pushed the hood of my coat all the way down, running a hand through my fringe to try and keep it away from my face but I felt the sticky blood on it. Something red flashed across my vision and I flinched away before I realised it was Daryl, his bandana rubbing against my face, clearing the blood away. I stayed still, my eyes not leaving Daryls face as I tried to figure him out.

"Daryl?"  
He instantly stopped, snapping up straight and turning to Glen who gave us a quick strange look.  
"There nothing in this place, we're going to go across to the other."  
Daryl simply nodded and I gave Glen a smile when he looked to me. Once Glen was gone and we could hear them moving in the other building, a picked up the bandana myself and continued to rub the blood off my face.  
"Don't be mad at TDog, he didn't hurt me."  
"He could 'ave." he snarled slightly and I was taken aback by the sudden fierce stance he took by the door, those sharp eyes watching the surrounding area.  
I didn't know what he cared about more; that he could have shot me or that the gun shot could bring more walkers, but to be honest all I cared about was the fact that I was alive and unbitten, my ankle though was causing some grief.

Daryl heard my sharp hiss as I sat upright, running my hand down my leg towards my foot, stepping over and squatting in front of me.  
"Can ya move it?"  
Cautiously I did my best to roll it, at least wiggle a toe but pain stabbed and I gasped.  
"I can move my toes, but that's about it."  
My next gasp was not one of pain, I couldn't figure out what it was. Daryl slowly, carefully lifted my jeans, rolling it up my leg so carefully and his hands barely touched my leg. All pain vanished from me as I focussed on that small, ever so light touch and an embarrassed burn began on my cheeks.  
Being the end of the world, showers were a luxury, and so were razors. It had been a week or more since I had dragged the blunt razor over my legs and I pressed a hand to my eyes in an attempt to keep my embarrassment from showing. How vain could I be?  
"Did that hurt?" he asked and I shook my head, still not able to look at him.  
Rough hands ran down calf muscle, pressing firmly as he went and I tried to tame the burn growing in my stomach. They moved down slowly, inspecting until her reached my boot. His fingers pressed through the shoe, and I snarled as he pulled it towards him, the burn vanishing from my stomach and replaced with a cold sick feeling.

"It ain't broken." He said, carefully pushing my foot back up straight and I gripped the lounge with my hands, Trix giving Daryl a warning groan.  
"You just gave it a goo' roll. Ya need to keep stretchin it."  
A weak chuckle escaped me as he slowly rolled my foot for me.  
"Feels broken."  
"It might for a couple days, we'll get back ta camp an-"  
His sentence stopped abruptly and I could feel my ears prick at the sound as well, my eyes dropping to Trix who was tense, barking angrily. I twisted in the lounge, looking out the grubby window and swore under my breath.

Walkers were moving like an army from the line of the forest, groaning and desperate to reach us.  
"Fuck!" Daryl swore, rushing to the door and I grabbed my bow, hanging it over my chest; it was useless now, all my arrows were still out in the walkers outside. I got to my feet, ignoring the pain and tried quickly to reach Daryl by the door, who had whistled for Glen and TDog, who stood in the window, curios. Daryl thrust his hand off to the side, and I could just imagine that they swore as well and judging by their faces, they were not prepared for so many walkers either.  
"We have to run for it." I said and Daryl spun around to me, looking down at my ankle and I tried to pray that he would not leave me here.  
"You can't."  
"I'm going to have to," I growled back but Daryl pushed me back, closing the door and pushing the lounge in front of it in an attempt to keep it blocked. Panic was rising in me; I didn't have enough bullets to make a dent in that herd, and I knew Daryl didn't either. I watched as Daryl drew the tatty blinds over the windows and I pressed up against one, trying to see how much time we had until they reached us. Glen and TDog were outside, making their way over to us and taking out the stray walkers ahead of the herd.  
"Arrows!" I shouted and TDog slid to a stop, stumbling on the ground as he managed to yank a few arrows close free and they stopped at the door.  
"Daryl, let's go!"

Daryl stepped next to me as I took the arrows TDog fed through the gap in the door.  
"Go back, Jas can't run."  
"We can't just leave you here," Glen hissed through the door and I could see the panic in his eyes as he looked to the walkers and then to us. I turned to Daryl, not sure what he was thinking; I was not worth risking three lives, but I didn't want to be abandoned.  
"Get bac' to the camp, get them ready in case they follow. We'll hold out up stai's."  
"We ain't leaving!" TDog yelled angrily and I swallowed the bile in my throat.  
"Go now!"  
It took them a second longer than I would have liked for them to nod, getting the idea that they needed to go now. With a sprint they were gone from the window and from my sight and I snapped the blinds shut, hearing the walkers shuffled steps getting closer.

Daryl grabbed my arm, a finger pressed to his lips as he gestured for me to follow and I did, patting my leg for Trix to follow. There was no way that the walkers would not get inside, they were stupid things but sometimes I wondered if they remember some things from when they were alive, that there weren't some memories still floating around in those dead brains.  
This house was not secure and I felt my shoulders drop at how pathetic and weak I was, it was just a rolled ankle but I agreed with Daryl, there was no way I would make it back to the group in time.  
Following Daryl through the musky house, I realised just why he was confident enough to stay here.

Where the staircase should have been there was nothing but burnt wood, damp and black from the snow that fell through the hole in the ceiling. Looking up, I saw that the second floor was just an empty plan; it must have been an attic back in the day but I felt some of my fear fade; the walkers would not be able to get up there, but how were we meant to?  
Daryl bent his knees, linking his hands together and encouraging me to hurry by flicking his head.  
The sound of glass breaking made me hurry into action and I pointed to Trix, Daryl rolling his eyes slightly but he grabbed Trix, ignoring his sharp bark of disapproval and lifted him up, tossing Trix up who happily leapt from his arms onto the floor above.  
"Com' on!" Daryl shouted, finding firm footing in some of the wooden mess for extra height and I nodded, my hands gripping his shoulder as he grabbed my good foot, lifting me up. I struggled to swing my leg up onto the floor for grip, pain ripping through me but Daryls strong hands grabbed my thighs, giving me the extra push that I needed.

I rolled on the floor, my first thought on making sure there was nothing up here with us but a crash and the loud snarls from below made me crawl back over to the edge. Daryl had jumped up, his arms lifting his weight up but as I leaned over, a walker had grabbed his foot, biting at the rubber boot. Grabbing his jacket, I heaved, Daryl kicking the walker away from him and lifting himself up fully.  
We sat on the floor, panting as we listened to the walkers storm the house, their grunts and groans loud, hands slapping at the wall beneath us as they tried and failed to reach us.

Looking over to Daryl, I could feel my pulse steady as I realised we were going to be ok, welcoming the cold breeze that reached down from the sky above, the hole in the ceiling large enough.  
"You should have left with Glen and TDog." I said to him, bending my leg to rub at my throbbing ankle, even though I was grateful he hadn't, I knew that logically he should have gone. Daryl braced his arms behind him, leaning back and looking at me as though I had just spoken a different language.  
"I ain't leavin you. It my turn to take care of ya."  
Even with the walkers snarling below us, I could hear my heart gain an extra beat as Daryl got to his feet, extending a hand to me.  
This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Hmm I wonder what the night has in store for them? How are they going to get out of this mess?**  
**Love to hear your reviews!**

**Silver Kirin**  
**xXx**


	13. Window

**Hi everyone, just a quick warning that this chapter will contain hints of some stuff ;) not sure if it counts as smut or fluff. It might not be as long as the other chapters, but I will work on trying to make them longer. I know I am breaking my once a week update, but after such a busy week I found myself with lots of free time.  
Enjoy!**

**I do not own The Walking Dead**

* * *

Chapter 13: Window

My eyes never left Daryl as he moved around, quietly setting up the open area after making sure that we were up here alone. Whoever had been up here before had done a good job; there were plenty of blankets, even a mattress along with a good collection of food.  
It was a good spot, a walker couldn't climb up, they couldn't get in through the windows or even really see them; so what happened to the person? I tried not to think about it, maybe they would come back? Hopefully not while we were here.

Below us the walkers were still active, convinced that we were up here and almost pleading for us to come down as they snapped their jaws. I sighed, I would worry about them tomorrow, for now I felt safe and comfortable, cold but comfortable.  
Until Daryl touched my foot.  
I held in my snap, keeping my leg still and he knelt in front of me, pushing the empty tin aside and bit down on the torch to hold it steady. I shuffled closer to the edge of the mattress, my hands gripping it tightly as Daryl lifted my leg into his lap.  
"Keep 'till." He mumbled around the torch and I tried not to shoot him a glare. "Does it 'till 'urt that bad?"  
"Not really, only when you do that." I shrugged, tensing as he unlaced my shoes, carefully slipping it off my foot. A bit of relief washed through me as I saw my ankle still in perfect shape, he was right, it wasn't broken but it was still swollen something horrid. Daryl dropped my boot and his fingers hooked into my well-worn sock, ready to pull it off, but I pulled my leg back a bit.

"You don't have to do this, I can manage." I said, looking around at the room; Daryl had set up the bed, kept me still while he checked the rest of the attic and prepared us something to eat, most of it in perfect silence. Even now we were speaking in hushed tones, and I felt that it was not completely because of the walkers below us.  
"Just shhh." He said, and I looked up into his face, the torch light casting odd shadows over his face and I watched as his eyes flickered down to my know bare foot, finger tips pressing around my sore joint, massaging it.  
I could feel the burn of a blush growing on my cheeks; this was ridiculous, I didn't need a foot massage, but I didn't want to upset Daryl. So we stayed like that for a while, his fingers and hands working wonders over my foot as I tried to keep mine busy patting a snoozing Trix.

"How's tha'?" he asked after a short time, letting me wiggle my toes and roll my ankle, much to my surprise with very little pain.  
"That's great, thank you." I gave him my best smile as he lowered the torch beside me, rising to his feet. A shiver tore through me as a gush of air billowed in from the ceiling and I pulled a blanket up around my shoulders tightly. Daryl shuffled and a few seconds later his jacket was draped over my shoulders. I flinched as I felt his fingers across my neck, partly because I didn't want him to feel the shiver it sent through me.  
"What's your problem?" he asked me with a growl and I looked up at him as he towered over me, the tenderness that had been in his face suddenly gone.  
"What? Nothing, I-"  
"Why are ya avoiden me like I got some disease? I ain't good enough for you?" he flung his arm out in question, his stern gaze on me as I sat there, stunned. Reaching up, I tugged his warm jacket over my shoulders properly, checking that he was warm enough firstly before I tried to find my voice. This was exactly why I didn't want to be anywhere near him, this was exactly why I hated being around people.

"I'm sorry I ain't the best at showing how I feel, I ain't no Mr perfect but I get by the best dam way I can, if you don't want my 'elp just let me know now. You know you're selfish? Ya open up, make me talk about shit I ain't ever told nobody and then just ignore me? I ain't-"  
I couldn't take him angry, his voice slowly getting louder and I could hear the walkers scratch at the walls more persistently now, knowing we were up here. For someone who didn't share how he felt and who I thought had control of his emotions, he sure was ripping into me.

"I do like you!" I growled back, Trix stirring from the commotion, "And that's what scares me to death! Not the walkers below me, not the fact that I am utterly alone in this world, you scare me."  
I tore my eyes away from him, feeling pathetic; did I just jump out of a crap teenage love novel? Daryl was silent, unmoving in front of me as I pulled his jacket tighter around me, breathing in the leathery scent, and beneath the stench of sweat and blood I could smell Daryl and it was making me dizzy.

"I just, I didn't want this to be happening, I don't want to lose you."  
In a flash Daryl was at my level, his eyes staring at me and I couldn't help but stare back in them. The moonlight trickled in from behind me, lighting up his blue eyes in a way that was unearthly, and I was lost in them. All other thoughts and words were lost as he leant in close, his hands cautiously, unsurely reaching out and tracing from my hips down to my knees, easing them apart so he could lean in closer. I trembled at his touch, at the warmth he shared with me and I felt my mouth open so I could at least breathe. His eyes shared so much more with me than his words ever could, there was so much more to this man beyond his rough appearance and attitude, his eyes were a window to his soul, and I was terrified I was falling in love with it.  
"I didn't mean to yell," he said softly, one hand reaching up and cupping my cheek, his rough thumb rubbing across my sensitive skin, "I just don't wan' you to go nowhere."  
"I'm not, I promise."

My eyes stung as I kept them open, but I didn't want to blink, I didn't want to miss even a single minute of this and as Daryl moved in closer, I lost all thought; I couldn't hear the walkers, I couldn't feel my aching foot, there was nothing except the feel and sight of Daryl. His hands tenderly ran across my collar bone, pushing his jacket and blanket off me as his hands continued to travel across my body, leaving fire and ice all at once in its wake. I sucked in a breath as his lips moved to my neck, tingles crawling across my skin like insects, soothed away by his feather light caress. I didn't know what to do, my hands had a mind of their own as they reached up to grip his arm, urging them on as I felt those muscles beneath his long sleeved shirt, moving like liquid iron as he lifted his hands to my face. My skin cried out for his touch and I tried to hold the sob in my throat at the cold it left me in, the fire that it needed to soothe.

Roughly Daryl straightened my face, grabbing my hair in his fist and pulling as he kissed up my neck until he placed his hands on my face, keeping my head trapped between his hands as he brought his face to mine. It almost tickled how close he was, sharing our breaths that were now too fast, and the air too thick. Opening my eyes, I saw Daryl's face, bathed in the moonlight and he looked dangerous, he looked… beautiful.  
I couldn't hold back anymore and I leant forward, closing the distance between us, Daryl crashing his lips against mine as his hands became more insistent. I was not sure how I had ever lived without this, without his kiss or his hands, I felt like I was alive and as he shuffled us around, sitting on the bed and pulling me into his lap, I never wanted to be anywhere else.  
With rough tugs and desperate pulls our shirts were gone and I barely paid attention to the shiver that tore through me as the cold whispered down my spine, nothing mattered except Daryl.  
His arms curled around me, crushing me against his bare chest and I brought my arms free, my nails digging into his shoulders as we clawed at each other, desperate for everything and more.

His teeth nipped at my lips and I leant back, dragging in a breath I forgot I needed and stared down at Daryl who paused his movements. His mouth opened as if he was going to say something, his eyes trailing down my body and back to my eyes, but he didn't say it. Lifting my hand, I gently ran my finger over his lips, hoping he wouldn't say anything, it would mean words, which meant thinking which meant a distraction. I didn't want to go back, we couldn't stop now; I couldn't remember the last time I sat half naked in someone's lap, not giving a dam about the world around me, not remembering the last time I had been this intoxicated by a man.  
I traced my finger down his chin, across his chest, scraping my nails along his stomach and lower.  
Daryl's sharp intake of breath was all it took for the peace to end; his arms gripping me painfully tight as he rolled us over the mattress, his weight pressing down on me in the most delightful way, pining me with his hips as his lips traced up over my chest and back to my lips.  
I struggled in his grip, wanting desperately to feel those flexing muscles under my hands, to feel everything I could and commit it to my memory.

He released one hand, and I tangled it in his hair, keeping him to me even as his hands moved along my sides, pressing on every rib and his lips broke away from mine, nipping and biting along my skin as his hands gripped my hips painfully tight, keeping them still as I tried to free my legs from the confinement of my jeans. With desperate yanks my jeans were gone and I didn't have a care in the world. Daryl followed suit, lowering over me, moving against me until I was lost, so completely lost, utterly consumed in the entire being that was this man.

* * *

The sun shone through the window and the massive hole in the ceiling, gently melting into my skin with the slightest warmth but I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes. Everything ached, my hair, my neck, my lips, everything, but I was content, there was nothing to complain about, I felt perfect.

I shuffled on the mattress, hesitating as I felt the body beside me wriggle. Daryl rolled onto his side, my forehead resting against his warm chest as his hand slung over my side, keeping my still. I didn't dare open my eyes now, instead I pressed myself sleepily against him, crossing my leg over his and brought my hand up, gently resting it against Daryl. The itchy blanket was tangled over us, offering just enough warmth for us to be comfortable, I had no idea where my clothes were.  
I tried to hold back my smile as I pressed my forehead harder against his chest, feeling him tense and half expecting him to get up but instead he tightened his grip on me, his chin resting on top of my head.

My worry had been that I would wake up with regret or embarrassment, but I couldn't even fake it, I could fake nothing. Last night seemed to go on forever but yet it ended so quickly and I wished we could go back.  
Daryl moved his head and slowly I opened my eyes, and from behind my fringe I watched his face, trying to see if there was anything on his face, regret, worry, anything. But as I stared, his own eyes focused on something else, I couldn't read anything but judging by the way his arms tightened around me, holding me close, it couldn't be bad. His eyes snapped down to me quickly and I managed a small smile.  
"Hi."  
"Morning." He replied, lifting his arm off me and my stomach was about to sink when Daryl quickly pecked my lips with a kiss. He rolled off the mattress and I watched him as he found his clothing, pulling his pants up. I rolled onto my stomach, watching his back and it was then I could see the scars, the morning light revealing everything that the dark night had hidden from me. It was a harsh reality to wake up to, a painful reminder that things could not always be as perfect and pleasurable like last night.

Daryl turned back to me, his pants not done up and his shirt in his hands and I gave him a weak smile.  
"I like your tattoos, angels and demons?" I asked and Daryl gave a shy shrug.  
"Yeah, something like that. What's all that on you?'  
He walked over, kneeling on the mattress as his finger traced down my spine. I pulled my hair over my shoulder, feeling goose bumps erupt over my skin as he scrapped his nail across the blank ink.  
"It's a quote, In the shadow of your wings I seek protection."  
He traced from the top all the way to the end of my spine, his lips kissing the nape of my neck as he outline the simple black cross I had there also.  
"You religious or something?"  
I scoffed slightly, thinking of all the years I had believed, all the years I had my faith and fears, it all seemed pointless now.  
"Something."  
I twisted around, not caring that I was still naked under his hands and eyes and closed my eyes as Daryl kissed me. I had never thought he could be so tender, not when I knew just how rough he could be.

"We best get back." I mumbled against his lips and Daryl groaned, stepping away from me as he watched me steadily get to my feet. I shivered, the cold wrapping over my skin but I could feel the suns light warmth again and I blushed as I caught Daryl watching me.  
"How's ya ankle?" he asked, clearing his throat as he distracted himself putting his shirt on. I carefully stepped on it, feeling the pain tweak and I cringed.  
"It isn't too bad, I can manage today."  
"Good, thought maybe I made it worse when I 'ad them up round your ears."  
My eyes widened at his comment and I couldn't help but chuckle as Daryl smiled to himself, proud of himself. I slapped his legs with my jeans before tugging them on.

I found Trix by the edge of the attic, his ears twitching as he listened to some of the walkers below us. I gave him a pat and he eagerly returned the affection with a kiss; I felt a bit odd having done that in front of my trusted companion, but as Daryl grabbed some tins, the metal clanking, Trix's attention turned from me to the food.  
I had my bow around my shoulders, lacing up my boots as Daryl shoved my bag full with the supplies.  
"Do you think we should leave some here, in case whoever comes back here?"  
Daryl scowled at me and I thought he was about to argue with me but he nodded his head. I scowled down at the mattress and the blanket; I would straighten them out, hopefully they wouldn't know or care what had happened in them.

"You ready?"  
I looked up at the sky, black with clouds now, the sun hidden behind them and then down at the floor below us. There weren't as many walkers now, maybe something else had their attention or they got bored waiting for us. Whatever it was we had to leave now and I pulled out my dagger, nodding to Daryl.  
Trix was ahead of us, leaping down onto the pile of ash and wood below with ease, darting off out of my view. I held my hand up to Daryl, keeping quiet as we waited and listened, Trix barking in the distance and sure enough it lured the walkers that were loitering inside out.  
"Okay," Daryl twisted himself around, lowering himself down with a thud and I passed him his crossbow that he hung over his shoulder. Sitting myself on the edge, I looked down the short distance but as I thought of my ankle and the thought of landing on it, the distance seemed so much further.  
"Come on, I'll get ya."

Like some sort of trust exercise, I edged myself closer to the edge, pushing off and dropping but Daryl's strong hands caught my hips with a small grunt, holding me tightly as he brought me down to the ground with ease. I smiled at him, his lips tugging in a smirk before I snuck in a quick kiss, not missing the scowl he gave me before he held his crossbow, moving past me to inspect the area ahead.  
Everything was still, it was so odd that even after yesterday, a massive herd of walker storming through, it was quiet, hardly any in my sight. Daryl shot one or two that were stuck in the house, simply standing and staring until they heard our shuffling feet. I kept up with Daryl, trying not to put too much pressure on my foot but not wanting to hold him up as we got to the door. It was open, a piece of wood and a lounge no match for the amount of walkers that had stormed through.  
Outside the walkers snarled at our presence, turning and making their steady sure way to us and I looked at all my arrows still in the previous day's walkers.

"Where's ya mutt?" Daryl asked, shooting a walker before rushing forward to collect it again.  
I gave a small whistled, relaxing as I saw Trix bounding towards us.  
"Let's get a move on."  
Daryl nodded at me and we both turned around, ready to make our move back to the camp when something stopped me. I had to blink a couple of times before I could recognise that the person in front of me was not dead, it wasn't even really a person.

The small girl looked up at us, her pale hand rubbing at her dark eyes as she shivered from the cold, bits of snow clinging to her bright pink cardigan. I almost couldn't believe my eyes and I grabbed Trix's scruff to stop him from charging at the girl. I gave a worried look to Daryl who stared back at me equally confused and concerned before looking back at the girl.  
With a sob escaping her throat she dropped her hands and looked up at me, light brown hair scruffy and dirt smeared over her face.  
"Have you seen my daddy?"


	14. Innocence

Chapter 14: Innocence

It had been easy enough to check her over quickly for any bite marks or injuries, but she was untouched, a little bony and covered in bruises but other than that she was fine.

Around us the scenery was changing; the warmer days were melting the snow, but winter was still far from over. I had never been here for a winter, but if it was anything like my home town, this warmth would only lead to a more vicious end to winter. For now though it was wonderful, not having to trudge around through knee high snow, shivering to death, at least we could see ahead of us and tell the different between the sky and the ground.

I walked steadily behind Daryl, who kept his eyes sharp for the walkers, Trix happily falling into a trot beside him. I couldn't help but smile at the sight, and I kept that smile as I looked down at the young girl. She couldn't be any older than eight and by the looks of things she had been on her own for a while, that or no one cared for her and it made my gut tighten. I had barely managed to handle being on my own, and I was at least fourteen or sixteen years older, able to fend for myself. Christ, at least I had some idea what was going on, did she even understand?

"What's his name?" she asked suddenly and I blinked a couple of times, realising that Daryl and I had just grabbed her and run, scooping her up in his arms as we fled the walkers, not bothering to say who we were, where we were going, but she just followed, walking beside me with small steps.  
"That's Trix, my dog, and that's Daryl."  
She looked up at me, knotted hair hanging over her eyes as she frowned slightly.  
"He doesn't have a last name?"  
I chuckled, looking up to Daryl who glanced at us over his shoulder.  
"Dixon, now keep it dow'." He pouted, returning to guiding the way and I gave the girl a shrug.  
"It's Daryl Grumpy-pants."  
The smile on the girls face made the glare Daryl gave me worth it and I gave him a toothy grin. He didn't want to take the girl back to camp, but there was something in the way he looked at her, it made me wonder if he had ever had any children before the turn.

"What's your name?" I asked her, and she scratched at her hairline, looking off into the distance as if she had to think about it.  
"Kaitlyn Burrows, but my mum calls me Kate." She gave me a weak grin, her eyes dropping to her feet that were barely covered by her tatty shoes. I could see a tear slide down the side of her face and I reached out, putting my hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently.  
"Well Kate, can I can you Kate?" When the girl nodded, rubbing her grotty hand over her cheek I looked up at Daryl's back, hoping he heard.  
"My name is Sierra O'Kane, but my friends call me Jasmine. You can call me Jas, ok?"  
"That's a pretty name."  
I almost gagged, I hope she was talking about Jasmine, my birth name was something I had loathed for years. Ahead, Daryl had paused, turning around to look at me and I stopped as well, giving him a smile as he tightened his lips, giving me a short nod before he continued walking.  
It felt like I had given away the very last of me, the last secret I had, but I didn't feel any different.

After playing a game of hide and seek for what felt like decades, running out of ideas in like ten minutes, we finally saw smoke and heard familiar voices coming up in front of us. Glen smiled at us, relief easing his body and I felt my own relief, at least they made it back. TDog was beside him, Rick stopping ahead of them and giving us a small nod, his eyebrows furrowing as he looked down to the little girl next to me, who grabbed at my sleeve anxiously.  
"Glad to see you two are alright." Glen said, slinging his shot gun over his shoulder and turning back around to the camp, TDog giving us an almost guilty grin.  
"How's that ankle?" he asked and I lifted it slightly, rolling it around and it stung but at least I could move it.  
"Just needs a rest. Thanks."  
He nodded, risking a glance at Daryl who looked back at him with an intense frown. I didn't want to blame him, he did save my life, but I guess at the same time he did put everyone in danger. I looked around the area around the camp, it didn't look like any walkers had got here, but where did they all go?

"What's this?" Rick asked, pointing to the girl. Daryl stepped closer to him, murmuring how the girl had surprised them, asking for her father as I knelt down and brushed that hair from her face.  
"These are our friends, maybe they can help you find your parents."  
The girl nodded, her bright brown eyes looking nervously to Rick who gave a sigh, spinning around on his heels and marching back to camp. We followed behind, Daryl falling into step with me and I watched as Kate was led away to Hershel. Before we stepped into the open area of the camp, Daryl tugged on my coat, his hand pushing my hair out of the way.  
Dropping his face, Daryl pressed his lips to my neck, sending shivers of delight down my spine. I reached up, tangling my fingers in his hair as I held in my groan but before Daryl could step in any closer I pulled away, my hand running down the side of his face and over his stubbled chin.  
I wanted nothing more than to go back to that house, hide away until all of this was over but I could see eyes wondering over to our direction and I patted his chest.

Without a word I saw Daryl drop his eyes, nodding his head ever so slightly and that mask that was completely gone last night slipped back over seamlessly. But I didn't mind, if anything I preferred that it was there. I followed a few steps behind him, which wasn't hard to do as my ankle screamed in pain. Trix panted happily beside me, his bushy tail hitting against the back of my leg as we stepped back into the camp. Things still looked the same, it had only been a day but it felt like everything had changed and as I risked a quick glance at Daryl, maybe things had.

"Why are you so scared? She's just a little girl!"  
I paused, looking up at Carl who was snarling up at his father, who looked like he was ready to jab a finger at his son to put him in his place.  
"We aren't going to just leave her anywhere, Carl, just, I have to think about this."  
"There should be nothing to talk about!"  
I was ready to get over there, to stop Carl before he faced the wrath of Rick but Daryl stopped me, and Lori stepped up and did her job, her hands resting on her son's shoulders.  
"Carl honey,"

Carl shrugged her hands off, storming away angrily and Trix ran off after him and I let him. My ankle twinged and I shuffled on my feet, Daryl moving his arm to rest against mine and I looked up at him but his face was still the hard mask he had slipped on earlier. As his stern eyes watched the scene in front of us, I couldn't help but look at him, see the man for who he really was, not the dirt smeared face or the scare riddled body, or the rude redneck attitude.  
For all the times I had tried to convince myself that I didn't need anyone, that these dark times would soon end, he had given me a glimpse of the light that I had been hoping for, longing for.

"We're struggling enough as it is Hershel, would you rather I take the food from Beth or Maggie to give to her?"  
Hershels face hardened at Ricks tone and I snapped back to the situation, stepping away from Daryl and towards the men.  
"We found some supplies, we have-" Ricks gaze cut me short and I chewed on the inside of my cheek, not sure why he was so reluctant to help a little girl. Rick dropped his gaze to Kate, kneeling down to be at her height.  
"Where are your parents?"  
Kate didn't look up at him, instead she wrung her hands in her shirt.  
"They ran away. A strange man, one of the dead men had me stuck in the house and they left me."  
My heart sank as she wiped her eyes, but there was no sorrow in her voice; just how long had she been alone for?  
Rick reached out, and despite the girl flinching away he touched her cheek soothingly, standing up and closing his eyes, thinking hard.  
"I'll leave you in charge of her," he said to Hershel, who had draped a jacket over the frail girls body.  
"Daryl, we're going to have to step it up with the food anyway, when can you head out next?"

Daryl stepped forward, handing him the bag full of provisions and speaking with Rick, leaving me alone to be watched. Lori and Carol had a concerned look on their face but it was Maggie that came up to me.  
"Let's get you set down somewhere, Glen told me what happened."  
I accepted her arm, helping me hop across towards the house but was stopped by Rick.  
"Maggie, could you take Jasmines spot in the group? I need someone to go with Daryl."  
Was it jealousy that stabbed through me? I couldn't be sure but I tried to keep it from my face as Maggie nodded.  
"Happy to, now we just need to find somewhere that has food." She tried to laugh but it came out more of a sigh but Kate spun around from Beth who had taken her hand.  
"I know a place!"

All eyes fell onto Kate and she gave us a smile, excited to help out.  
"There a town not far from here, that was where I was staying. My mother hid me there for when she was coming back. There is heaps of food there!"  
I raised my eyebrow, looking to Rick who had frowned confused at Kate before looking to Hershel. Beth got the gesture for her to take the girl away and Rick stepped up to Hershel.  
"Why would she change her story?"  
Hershel shrugged, running his fingers through his beared as he watched his daughter tend to Kate.  
"Could be the stress, could be anything. She is just a little girl."  
Rick nodded, turning to me.  
"Did she say anything when you found her?"  
I shook my head, glancing at Daryl who was passing my bag onto Carol and Lori.  
"No, just that she wanted her mother." I replied and felt my face twitch as my ankle throbbed. Rick noticed and looked down, scanning over me before meeting my eyes again.  
"Are you hurt?"  
"Think I sprained my ankle. I will be fine though."  
"Good, but get Hershel to check it out anyway. Can't afford anyone else to be dependant." He spun around, glaring at something in the distance before sighing angrily, walking off.

Instantly my eyes flicked over to Lori and to her pregnant belly; did he really oppose his own wifes pregnancy? It took two to tango, she didn't just spontaneously spawn a child in her belly.  
"You have to tell me what is going on between those two." I said quietly to Maggie who helped me inside, setting me down in my corner of the lounge room. Maggie seemed to think about it, taking in my sore ankle before she knelt in front of me, tucking her brown hair behind her ear.  
"Only if you tell me what happened last night."  
Before I could control it a blush grew on my face and Maggie grinned like a teenager. Great, I was busted now.  
"Something did happen!"  
"No, nothing happened, I was attacked by a walker and sprained my ankle. TDog shot it but I got stuck at the house for the night. No biggy."  
I cleared my throat, pulling my hair over my shoulder and tried not to look at Maggie, who reached out and pulled my coat aside, seeing a dark mark on my chest where Daryl had bitten down.  
"Something else attacked you to I see."  
I shoved her hand away, a small smile on my lips as Maggie chuckled, crossing her arms.  
"Alright, I think we are friends enough to keep a secret, right?" I asked her and Maggie practically rolled her eyes at me and I pulled my good leg up to my chest.  
"Daryl and I," I didn't need to finish it off, I just shook my head and laughed at my own embarrassment.

Maggie just laughed, helping to pull my boot off my sore ankle.  
"Well you don't have to worry about me telling nobody, it's safe with me, but try not to be so close together when you guys are near, or it won't matter if I don't tell anyone."  
I nodded, remembering to keep that in mind when we were near each other at the camp. Maggie gently took my sock off, making a small sound as she looked at my swollen foot. I gasped as she poked it and I frowned at her.  
"My dad taught me a couple of things, I'll bandage it up for some more support for you."  
She got to her feet, retrieving some of the little medical supplies we had and when I told her not to waste it she slapped my hand away and set about wrapping it up.

"Alright, fairs fair, what happened? I mean, before winter, before I was here?"  
Maggie fell silent, her face dropping and eyes becoming dark with the memory, and I regretted asking, but it was something that I needed to know.  
"I lived on a farm with my dad and Beth," she sighed, carefully wrapping it around and checking if it was tight enough, "It was good, we were getting by when Rick and the group came. We helped them, Carl had been shot by one of our friends, dad fixed him up. Then, they didn't want to leave, I didn't want them to either, but my dad had other ideas."  
She fell silent and I tried to keep in my groan of discomfort as she tucked the end of the bandage in, the tight fabric making my ankle feel more bearable.  
"There was this one guy, Shane, he was Ricks close friend but also Loris lover."  
My eyes widened; the wife cheated with the best friend? Did that mean…  
"The baby?"  
Maggie glanced behind her as Beth walked into the room with Kate, sitting on her makeshift bed and playing a quiet clapping game with her.

"We don't know. Rick found out and Shane went crazy. He killed all the walkers we kept in the barn, ended up killing Shane." She breathed in a breath, as if she was torn by the situation, did she agree with Ricks actions or not but either way it was done now, and they were alive so the choice couldn't have been too difficult.  
"Is that why Rick is so…" I waved my hand, not able to find the right word, "with Lori?"  
Maggie nodded and I stretched my leg out as she got to her own feet, hands on her hips as she looked to her sister.  
"The farm had been safe for ages, but we were driven out by a herd. We lost good people."  
She hung her head, her hair covering her expression from me but I could imagine what it was, what she was feeling, I felt the same.  
We had all been so innocent to the world, no matter how old we were. Death was normal, but murder and the true brutality of the world had been shielded from us, now it was everywhere, and it was hard to find those small glimmers of innocent stars in the murky black sky.  
I thanked Maggie and she left silently, leaving me in my spot as I watched Kate and Beth play. I wanted to question her why they had walkers in the barn, but it was irrelevant now, it was in the past and I feared that it I brought it up, even more tension would be in the group.

My eyes began to get heavy as I watched Beth and Kate talk, Beth brushing out the girls messy hair with care and I folded my arms after pulling my blanket over me. No one gave me anything to do, so I thought I may as well get some rest, seeing as I didn't get very much the night before.  
My eyes had slipped closed, my chin resting on my chest as I felt everything become light and detached, blissful sleep only a second away…

"Walker!"  
Someone had yelled out, snapping me awake as I looked around the room. I couldn't see anything outside from the boarded windows and I struggled slightly to get my body up off the floor. Was it the herd from yesterday? If it was, we didn't stand a chance, we needed to go now.  
Just as I found my footing, I could hear the grunting and cracks of skulls being smashed, the familiar twang of a crossbow and I felt myself loose some of the tension.  
"Alright, Daryl and Glenn, take a walk around, see if there is more where they came from-"  
He was cut off by a scream and I felt my stomach tighten as Beth crawled back, the walker falling through the open door, snapping at her. She screamed again, desperately clawing behind her to get some distance between the corpse's teeth and her body and I instantly reached for my dagger, ready to charge forward and kill it.

I was half way there when Kate leapt onto the walker, not a trace of fear in her face as she grabbed the walkers head, pulling it back so her short arms could easily stab the broken bit of metal through its skull. Blood splattered over her, but I couldn't move as I stared in disbelief as she stabbed again, the walker not able to squirm the child off its back before it stilled, its skull collapsing and revealing a bloody mess. Beth was crying, Maggie rushing instantly to her side and soothing her while the others crowded in the door frame. I still couldn't take my eyes off Kate as she dropped the piece of metal, stepping off the walker with ease and looking at her blood soaked hands.  
I could feel everyone else watching the girl, disbelief at the sudden brutality of someone so young and I kept my grip tight on my dagger.  
"What is going on?" Kate cried, dropping to a ball on the floor before Beth left Maggie, a cloth in her hand as she tried to clean the thick red mess from her young hands.  
"I just want my mummy!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading!  
Silver Kirin  
xXx**


	15. Sacrifice - Flashback

**Hi everyone, just a little warning about this chapter, will have some language and brutality.  
Please read and review :) Enjoy.**

**I do not own the Walking Dead.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Sacrifice _Flashback_

It was everywhere, on social media, on the news, in the papers; random acts of violence and cannibalism in the cities but Sierra had not been expecting this.  
The dead are walking and eating the living.

At first Sierra thought it was some sick joke, a prank that had gone to the world stage and a little too far but it had been confirmed with the presence of the army, heavy trucks rolling through the streets with guns and men, all willing to shoot to kill.  
It terrified Sierra, it scared her that there was such panic, that whatever disease this was could reach her small home town, it scared her that the army was not there to protect the living.  
She had finished class, but when she tried to go to work there was no one there. Everything was locked and a sign on the door saying that they had evacuated to Atlanta, a small note on the bottom saying God help us.  
What did God have to do with people killing people?

She had found her way home, Gerry offering mainly because he was heading in the same direction. It was odd though, as they got out of the city and closer to the coast, things seemed utterly normal, peaceful, except for the unusual number of cars traveling past them, loaded with family members and gear.  
"You take Sierra, whatever is going on," Gerry had said to her as she rushed off the bus, her home town in a panicked frenzy, "you stick close to your family right?"  
Sierra thanked him, reassuring him that it was her first port of call. She ran down the dirt road, turning to see the bus vanishing among the town's streets, not realising that she would never see him again.

Now she was here, standing at the steps of her home, fear rising like bile in her throat as she waited, listening. It didn't look or sound like anyone was home, but the car was here, and Sierra steadily made her way up the steps, twisting the door knob. The door opened with a shriek, and Sierra quietly stepped inside. Everything was dark even with the setting sun casting an orange glow outside.  
"Mum?" she called out, placing her feet carefully having learnt years ago the best route of non-squeaking floor boards. There was no answer, and Sierra was about to turn, to get into town when she heard a noise. Silently she walked past the kitchen, seeing her mother's purse and keys there; she never went anywhere without them.  
"Mummy?" she tried again, a little louder and there was a shuffling of feet, making Sierra freeze.

A shadow moved under the door from her bedroom and Sierra glanced down the hallway quickly, seeing the back door swinging on broken hinges. Terror leapt into her and she hear her breath become quicker but she had to find her mother and brothers, she had to find out what was going on. With shaking hands Sierra grabbed her door handle, taking a deep breath before she pushed it open.  
Trix leapt onto her immediately, almost knocking Sierra to the ground from fright.  
"Hey buddy, how'd you get stuck in there?" Sierra rubbed her hands over him, glad to see a familiar face but it didn't last long, because she still had to find her mother. Trix followed her as she moved towards her mother's room, Sean and Vincent's old bedrooms clear of any signs of life and she reached out, her hand on the old wooden door that was ajar.

I slowly gave way as she eased pressure onto it, moving open so that she could look into the room. It was normal, neat and clear from any clutter but the body on the bed was out of place. Sierra put her arm over her nose, the smell intrusive as she stepped into the room, trying to figure out what it was. Trix coward, remaining by the door as Sierra moved around the bed, her body becoming numb.  
"Mum?"  
The body was twisted oddly, lying on the blood soaked sheets without any movement and Sierra heard a scream. She realised it had come from her, her throat aching as she flung herself to the body, her hands trembling as she went to check for a pulse, but there was no neck for her to press her fingers to, only a gaping wound that was sticky with drying blood.  
"Mum!" Sierra sobbed, warm tears streaming down from her eyes as she stood over her, as if her screaming could bring her back. Her mind went numb and she lifted her hands to her head, pulling at her hair as if it would relieve the pain she was feeling. Her chest was too tight to breath and she dragged in half breaths, the pain spreading to her heart as she realised her mother was dead.  
There was nothing she could do and Sierra had never felt so useless in her life.  
She should have been here!  
What was she going to do without her mother? She hadn't been the best of parents, but she was still her mother and Sierra felt her body tremble as she tried to breathe steadily.

Her eyes looked back to the body of her mother, covered in blood and her face frozen in pain and fear. Sierra slapped her hands to her face, dropping to her knees as her grief took over.  
What could she do? What had done this? Where were her brothers?  
Sierra felt as though her sanity was fraying, slipping away from her like a feather on the tide, too insignificant to do anything that let it go. She screamed again until all air had left her lungs, not caring that her throat was now raw.  
This was too much, she couldn't handle this; she was only a university student, she was only a human being. She had been through enough to know she was strong, but this?

Sierra wasn't sure how long she had sat there, staring at the wooden floor boards until everything became dark with the night. Trix had come in, sitting patiently beside her, but Sierra didn't touch him, she could barely blink her eyes. All she really could do was know that this couldn't destroy her, she loved her mother, would have done anything for her but now she was gone, and Sierra had to find her brothers but she didn't want to move. If she did, and she found them, what if they were like their mother? She would really loose her mind.

Trix growled beside her, his nails scratching the floor as he tensed next to her, snarling viciously. Sierra tried to concentrate on what he was growling at, hearing something moving and her blood ran cold. Looking up, Sierra felt her heart stop as she saw her mother's arm twitch, fingers flexing and her feet slowly moving.  
It couldn't be, she was still alive?  
Sierra jumped to her feet, ready to spring into action and get her mother to a hospital but her moment of hope was crushed to pieces as her mother sat up on the bed, the moonlight from behind Sierra revealing her mother's milky eyes and snarling face.  
Oh god, it was all true! The dead coming back to life, eating people.  
Sierra panicked, stumbling backwards as her mother snarled, her hand swinging and trying to catch her. With her breath leaving her body, Sierra quickly tried to flee the room but her mother was on her feet before she reached the door, rushing towards her with a horrid look and cry.

A hand grabbed Sierras arm, pulling her out of the room and the door slammed shut just as her mother got there, her body hitting the door and shrieking in frustration. Sierra cried out, afraid of what had a hold of her but a quiet hush made her open her eyes, looking up into her brothers face.  
"Sean," she breathed a sigh of relief, wrapping her arms around his torso as she sobbed, his warm hands holding her close as he rest his head on top of hers.  
"What's going on?" she cried, steadying herself as she looked up at her younger brother, seeing the grief in his own face as their dead mothers slammed her hands angrily on the door.  
"I don't know Sie, but we have to get into town, these things are everywhere."  
Without a second thought Sierra dropped her hand to Trix, making sure he was beside her as she grabbed her brother's hand, leaving their home and running towards the dark town.

* * *

The community hall had always been a big empty space to Sierra, a waste of space for such a small town, but now as she sat on the hard ground, she realised that it was too small.  
Practically half the town was squeezed within its four unsecure walls, all trying to find a small space of their own to lay down their sleeping bag, to find refuge from the destruction outside.

They had been in there for something like a week, maybe more, waiting for help to come to them but as the days went past, their supplies dwindling, Sierra had come to understand that they were on their own. All those army men she had seen in the city weeks ago had not been there to help either; she was just grateful that they had not come her to kill them.  
Then again, it would have been more merciful than being left as a walking hamburger for the corpses outside.

They roamed the main street, every street to be specific; every building, every road, everywhere. They circled around the hall, their greedy fingers reaching in between the gaps as they tried desperately to get in, to have a taste of the living flesh that trembled helplessly inside.  
It was driving Sierra mad; their constant groans, the crying of the baby, the smell of everyone inside, it was all becoming unbearable. She had been in here with some of the first people, Sean bringing her here straight after they left their home, Vincent working with their old family friend Gary to try and establish a safe place for those left alive to retreat to.  
At that time they didn't know very much, just that something was wrong and people were safer in numbers. Now they knew that the dead were consuming the living, and anyone bitten would die, and then return.

Sierra pressed her head back against the sealed door, too tired to stay awake but too frightened to sleep. Trix sighed heavily beside her and she smiled, patting his head.  
"Hey Sierra."  
She sat up properly as her older brother squatted beside her, Vincent's face calm and kind. Sierra wanted nothing more than to slap him.  
She had grieved for their mother, they all had but that was nothing compared to the struggle they were now facing, she just wished that now her brothers would stop treating her like she was going to shatter into a million pieces. It took her a few nights awake and struggling with herself but she managed to stick herself back together and she felt stronger, more determined than ever.  
Yet as she gave him a smile, she couldn't stop her body from flinching as a walker slapped its body against the wall outside, snarling with a hunger.

"I'm heading out with some of the guys, we need to find more ammunition and food."  
"I want to help." She said, getting to her feet quickly. Vincent looked up at her, slowly rising to stand taller than her.  
"No, you're going to stay here. Sean needs some help with inventorying what we do have, maybe you can-"  
"Vince please, I can't stay in here much longer." She pleaded with him, listening as the people behind her spoke in hushed tones, coughing and shuffling around as quietly as they could manage. It would send her mad.  
"Besides, I know where to get the ammunition, please, let me be more useful."  
Vincent smiled at his sister, green eyes glimmering before he dropped his head, running his hand through messy black hair. Sierra knew she was strong enough, able to do things other than simply comforting the sick and the young, the hard part was convincing her brothers.

"We could use the help, remember when you worked at that farming store?"  
I nodded, knowing exactly what he wanted from there and I bent to scoop up my hunting knife.  
"Mr Dargo always hid the key, it's no wonder no one had gotten in there sooner."  
With a steady hand Vincent gripped my chin, his eyes sad as he watched me strap it to my waist.  
"I'll set you up with Mark, Tim and Rory," he said as he led her to the door, gesturing to the three men already armed, Rory, only a teenager, handed her a gun. Her fingers shook slightly as she accepted it, giving the two other men a smile as they frowned at her.  
"We're going to try and get into the warehouse. It had been full of those things but we need the food." Gary sighed, slinging a machine gun over his shoulders.  
"Wait, you're not going are you?"

Sierra turned around to Sean, who was scowling at her angrily.  
"I only want to do my part, I'm a good shot, better than most and you know it."  
He looked like he was ready to argue with her but instead wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her neck as she did the same.  
"Be careful."  
Sierra took a step back, grabbing the laky from around her wrist and tying her long hair back from her face, joining them as the group huddled around the door, waiting for the chance to go. People stood around them, telling them to be careful or not to go at all but Sierra knew how the others felt.  
They couldn't stay in here forever.

"On three, and make sure we are all back here before dark, we can't come and find you."  
Sierra shivered at the words, looking to Vincent who gave her a sharp nod. At that the door was opened, slowly rather that quick as she had been expecting, and there was not as many walkers as she had expected that noticed straight away.  
Moving quickly, they rushed out the door, Sierra hearing it lock behind them.  
Making sure Trix was beside her, Sierra tried to focus on her steps rather than the gunfire. Debris covered the road, bodies strewed on the pavement, mangled and unmoving. Sierra held onto the vomit she could feel roll in her stomach, allowing Mark and Tim to take the lead as they ran down the main street. Corpses were everywhere, most of them moving and Sierra tried to force herself to run faster.

"Come on! Through here!"  
Sierra barely had time to take in the views she had always loved, the sun rising up over them and making the blue ocean before them sparkle. The farm store was at the end of the road, just a little downhill, hardly a ten minute run from the warehouse but Sierra felt as though she was miles away. Dodging the corpses, they managed to get to the loading dock gate, Mark and Tim angrily trying to force the staff door open.  
"Come on you son of a bitch!"  
Sierra lifted her gun, Rory doing the same thing as they shot at the dead coming closer, their snarls echoing in the metal shed. It had once been full of bottled milk and fertilizer, now it was empty crates and dead bodies, both the moving and still kind.  
There was a creak and the door opened, Mark grabbing Sierra and pulling her inside, just as the fleshy hands reached for her.

Inside was dark, the shed offering very little light as they stood there for a minute, panting the warm air.  
"Do your thing," Tim snapped but Sierra just nodded, quietly pointing to the stairs that led to the manager's office. Everything was quiet as they moved along the wooden floorboards, everything so still it was almost comforting. Sierra crept up the stairs, her breath shaky as she held her gun tightly, Trix's pants a comfort. The others stayed on the ground, she could hear them rummaging through cupboards and shelving to find anything useful and Sierra had to convince herself that they weren't going to leave her here. The office was empty, clear from any blood but there was plenty of mess, paper scattered everywhere from people probably attempting to find the key.

Keeping down low, Sierra went to the bookcase and looked over it for the old wooden box, the small item tucked at the back and Sierra pulled it out, tipping the contents of it onto the desk, finding the safe key with a smile. Without thinking Sierra stood up straight, ready to run back down the stairs when a flickering light caught her eye.  
Instantly her smile dropped and her throat tightened.  
The corpses were walking in the isles, heading close to where Rory and Tim were standing and loading their bags. She tried to think of something to do, some way to warn them to be quiet without drawing the attention of them but there was nothing.  
Quickly she ran down the stairs, hoping that the quick steps wouldn't move the floorboards but once she hit the base of the stairs, Sierra realised it was too late.  
Trix growled, barking low which made the groan of the dead start.  
"Walkers!" she yelled, her heart fluttering in her chest as she made her way back, gun tight in her hands as she kept it aimed up.

They were once people that she knew, she could still recognise their faces and if she didn't know any better, she would have thought it was some sort of Halloween prank. But it wasn't, this was real despite how illusory it actually felt.  
A scream tore through the farm store and Sierra trembled as she saw Rory be dragged to the ground, blood pouring over the floor and she felt her breath become short gasps of air. Mark bumped her suddenly, his face looking at her angrily as he pointed to the safe.  
"Get that open and get those bullets!"  
Sierra nodded, Trix following her as she flung herself at the metal door, trying desperately to get the key into the hole. With a desperate tug Sierra managed to get the door open, scraping along the ground as she finished twisting the lock. It was a welcoming sight to see the shelves still stocked with the ammunition. Spinning around, she was about to call for Mark when snapping jaws filled her vision.

She thought she could hear Trix bark but all she could hear was the raspy breath of the zombie that was snapping for her neck. With a shriek she felt her head smash against the shelf behind her, somehow managing to kick it away from her, enough so that it dropped to the ground. Its leg twisted at an odd angle, a wet crunch signalling that it had broken but it still didn't stop it from contorting around, crawling along the ground to reach her. Trembling, Sierra lifted her gun but she couldn't pull the trigger, she couldn't find the courage. Lifting her eyes, she saw Tim being attacked, slammed into the wall as multiple zombies snatched at him, ripping flesh off in junks. Another appeared before Sierra, snarling and groaning but before Sierra could find herself a gun shot rang out, blood splattering over her and the walker dropped. Mark ran up to her, hit boot smashing the walkers head on the ground, kicking it viciously out of the way and Sierra sprung to it, hauling the safe door closed.

Darkness engulfed them, the cool air of the safe a relief but there was no silence, their panting breaths loud and the cries of the walkers outside were loud, hands slapping against the door as they tried to claw their way in.  
Sierra felt the wall behind her and slid to the floor, Trix settling beside her as she brought her knees up to her chest.  
"Did you get bitten?"  
A torch shone in her face, lighting up the small area and blinding her but she shook her head as Mark set the torch upright on one of the shelves. To double check she ran her hand over her body, making sure that none of the blood on her was hers and then flicked her eyes up to Mark who was doing the same thing, sighing with relief as he too sank to the floor, back pressed against the wall.

"Shit." He groaned, rubbing his face and stretching out his legs, Sierra tucking hers up closer. She had known Mark, not personally but he was the man that you would see leaving the pub at early hours of the morning. To be honest he seemed to be fine, not having had a drink for a week or more but Sierra could see his hand trembling in the dull torch light.  
"Get the bullets, we'll try and make a break for it when they calm down."  
Nodding, Sierra grabbed the bag that he held up for her, careful not to touch his hand and she did as she was told, sweeping the shelves with her arm and dropping the bullets into the backpack.  
"Hopefully it won't be long."  
"Got somewhere better to fucking be?" Sierra gave Mark a strange frown, blowing her fringe from her face and wiping her face with the end of her shirt. Sierra looked at Mark, who was watching the bare patch of skin she had shown, pulling her shirt down over her jeans and dropping the bag in his lap with a shove.

"Little air, no food or water, I just hope we aren't here for long. I'll get bored." She sighed, pressing her ear to the door to hear any of the walkers and they were still there, shuffling around and snarling but that wasn't what made Sierra tense. Behind her Mark moved, standing and stepping slowly towards her.  
"I'm sure we could find something to do."  
Sierra tensed when she felt his hand snake around her hip, stepping in close to her.  
"Get off me!" Sierra snapped, slapping his hand away but even as she backed away from him, he stepped closer. Trix gave a warning growl but Mark didn't bother paying him any attention, grabbing Sierra shoulders and shoving her back. Her head was already swimming from the knock on the shelf and Sierra felt sick as it jolted even more, her eye sight blurring as she tried to blink her mind into focus.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled, trying to slap away his hands that were tugging at her shirt, his face dropping close to hers before he grabbed her hair painfully tight, keeping her head still as she struggled to catch her breath, fear rushing through because of what would happen, more that when she was facing the living dead. Even in a time like this, the living human being was just an animal, just as bad as those that were dead. Sierra struggled again as he pushed himself against her, keeping her legs pinned and she struggled to grip her gun, hearing it clang on the floor, well out of her reach.  
"Keep still bitch, you'll enjoy this." He said coldly, hitting her across the face before the same hand wrapped around her throat tightly enough to leave bruises and Sierra saw patches of black across her vision. She tried to dig her nails into his skin, try and get him to loosen his grip but he refused to budge, only the hand that had held her hair letting go to move to the buttons on her jeans.  
Sickness swelled in her as she thrashed, she did not want him to touch her! What would he do once he had had his fun, kill her? It lit a fire in her belly; she could not leave her brothers, not now, she needed them and she was sure that they needed her.

Gasping in a tight breath Sierra dropped her hands, one finger clicking for Trix and her other clawing desperately at the hunting knife around her hip.  
Trix obeyed just as Mark lowered his face to her collar bone, bitting painfully but Trix returned the favour. With a lunge the German shepherd opened his mouth, biting down with a powerful jaw on the man's arm, refusing to let go even as Mark lashed out, trying to shake the dog from his limb.  
He dropped Sierra and she found her footing, sucking in large breaths of air as her head throbbed, coughing as her windpipe got use to breathing again.  
"Fucking bitch!" he howled, Sierra gripping the shelf next to her to keep herself steady but she forced herself up right as Trix let go of Mark. He looked at his arm, blood beading from the torn flesh and Sierra held up her knife, one hand open to try and calm him.  
"I'm sorry, just please don't. I want say anything to anyone, we can go back and-"

Mark wasn't listening to her and in the torch light she could see his face harden in a determined anger; now he was going to kill her.  
"Please Mark, don't."  
"First I'm going to kill that bastard of yours and then you _will_ let me finish what I started!" he yelled and started to take the three steps it would take to close the distance. Sierra trembled; if she had the choice she would have ran but there was nowhere to go and Sierra automatically tightened her grip on the knife, holding it up as Mark grabbed at her again. Without thinking, Sierra stabbed the knife down, feeling it refuse to go anywhere before the skin on Marks neck gave way, easily sliding down deep and the warm blood washed over her hand.

She let go of the knife, staring at her blood soaked hands as Mark stumbled backwards, his hands grabbing at the knife but not able to pull it free. Blood ran like rivers down from the wound, staining his shirt and draining his face of any colour. Sierra felt her eyes sting with tears, her body shivering uncontrollably as she watched him fall to the ground, eyes full of panic as he gargled on his breath. The sound was horrifying, his breath moist and laboured as he slowly became still, blood spilling from his mouth as his head lolled to the side uselessly.  
Sierra didn't scream, she didn't know what to do; she just killed a man! That was her knife sticking out of his neck, she had stabbed him and watched him slowly bleed to death.

Unable to stand any longer, Sierra fell to the ground, her eyes not able to look away from Marks body as she curled into the corner. Outside the safe the walkers began to scratch more desperately, and Sierra wondered if they had that strong a scent to smell the blood that was beginning to pool on the ground. Sierra tried to block all the sound out, tried to not to look at the body lying just out of her reach, squeezing her eyes closed and holding Trix tightly as he laid beside her, trying to forget what she had done.

Sierra wasn't sure how much time had passed but she was cold, her bare skin shivering as she slowly opened her eyes. Everything ached, the concrete beneath her was hard and freezing her through; the warmth of her canine companion gone.

The humming in her ears gave way and she could hear Trix barking. It felt like she had been drinking all night, her head swimming and she touched the back of her head gently, feeling sensitive bump. With a cringe she held her hand out, trying to get Trix to stop barking but he was just out of her reach. Slowly she managed to lift herself up off the floor, resting her back on the wall. As her eyes came into focus she struggled to see much of anything as the torch light flickered; the battery was going dead.  
But that didn't keep her from seeing something unusual.  
Unsteadily Sierra managed to get onto her knees, finding the gun and she gripped it tightly.

Trix had gone from barking to a low growl, which as Sierra got to her feet it changed into a whimper. In front of her, Mark was twitching and Sierra felt her heart stop.  
In the silence, Sierra hadn't expected to hear a rugged breath being drawn that wasn't her own.  
Fumbling slightly she reached for the torch, grabbing it tightly and even with the unsteady stream of dull light she could see Marks eyes opening.  
Controlling the horrified gasp, Sierra watched as slowly Marks arms began to move also, lifting his slack body up. For a moment Sierra was going to ask how he had lived but it wasn't possible, he had died, he hadn't even been bitten.  
Sierra wasn't sure what scared her more, the fact that Mark was now a zombie or the fact that he was one without being bitten first. Did that mean they were all dead anyway? Did it not matter, once you were dead you turned?

Mark began to snap, his teeth clashing together hungrily as his eyes locked onto her, his snarls becoming a hungry animalistic growl. With her breath tight in her chest Sierra aimed her gun just as the torch died and Mark rose to his feet, squeezing the trigger.  
She was sure the body dropped, she couldn't hear anything from gunshot. It bounced off the walls, ringing in her ears painfully and she pressed her hands to them, trying desperately to regain her focus. Everything was slipping away from her; she had just killed a man twice, a man that had not been bitten by a zombie.  
She had to tell the others, if she could get out of here.

Fumbling in the dark, Sierra found the backpack and shrugged it on, patting down the shelves and grabbing whatever other ammunition she could find, shoving it into her pockets. Nimble fingers redid her jeans before she stared at the door. Soon her eyes saw the light beneath it and she pressed her ear to it but could not hear anything. Even if she did, she didn't want to stay here any longer, who knew how long she had been out for, maybe her brothers had been trying to find her.  
It didn't matter, she just wanted out of this stupid safe.

As quietly as she could she twisted the handle, hearing it clunk and she held her breath as she opened the door. Morning light flooded in but she didn't have time to think of how she managed to sleep all day and all night, but at least she wasn't running back at night. The warm morning dawn shone through the cracks in the ceiling and Sierra patted her leg for Trix to follow and with as much pressure as she would dare she edged the door open.  
The dead were still there, just walking around aimlessly and Sierra looked back at Mark before she saw the back door and ran for it, but a corpse grabbed her leg from below.  
What had once been Rory snapped at her from the ground, his flesh ripped away in multiple places and Sierra tried to kick it away with her free foot, Trix biting a mouthful of hair and ripping it away from her.

Finding her balance Sierra turned to continue her escape but hands grabbed the backpack and she struggled to break free, and with a heavy heart she slid it free from her shoulders, hearing the dead hissing angrily as she ran, forcing the door open, and not caring about the noise. Her heart was pounding in her chest and for a split second she thought she had better turn around and get the bag, they needed the bullets, she couldn't go back empty handed and say that the three were dead, one by her own hand. But there were too many of the walking corpses, too many for her to risk her life.  
Whistling sharply, Trix met her by the door and hacking at the hands that reached through, Sierra slammed the door shut and heaved in a breath, looking at the street crowded with debris and the walking dead. She felt sick, she just wanted to lie down somewhere and not get up but she thought of her brothers and the people that were waiting for her and so she ran with Trix by her side back to the hall.


	16. Affection

Chapter 16: Affection

With a gasp I woke, my head spinning from the memory.  
Gently I touched the back of my head, a ghost of pain spreading down my neck and also on my chin as I recalled the incident, recalled the warmth of the blood over my hands…

I pushed my head back onto my backpack, squeezing my eyes tight as I tried to forget about the guilt I still felt. Maybe it was because he was the first one I had ever killed, I didn't know but I wished I didn't have to feel like this. When I got back to the hall, I hadn't told anyone what I had done, what had happened to Mark and myself, I had even forgotten to tell them that he had woken up as a walker without being bitten. It seemed irrelevant now, it seemed so long ago.  
I rubbed my eyes, trying to steady my breath as I listened for the others lying in the lounge room. Rick had allowed a fire last night, the bitter winds were harsh and everyone huddled around it, falling asleep. It got too hot for me, too crowded so I had moved away from them; I liked my space, but now I was shivering in the old bedroom.  
Tugging the blanket I rolled and tried to relax, a nice warmth beside me and I reached out to pat Trix, expecting a warm tongue and hairy nose, instead I touched warm skin and a rough hand stroked my cheek.

Fighting the urge to tense and flinch away, I opened my eyes slowly, looking up to Daryl who was already watching me, blue eyes clear from his dark fringe and from any sleep.  
It felt strange having him watch me without me even realising he had laid down beside me, maybe I was getting bad or he was just too sneaky.  
"Morning," I mumbled, pressing a hand to my face embarrassingly, Daryl running his fingers through my messy fringe and moving closer, kissing my forehead.  
"Mornin'." He traced his warm lips down to my brow and over my nose as he linked his fingers in mine, lifting my hand away. Angling my head up, I welcomed his kiss and the second they were over mine all pain fled, all guilt and fear evaporated in the heat that sparked between us. Slowly but surely his hand moved down my body, pressing over every rib and tracing over my stomach before reaching my jeans and I felt myself gasp, hips rising off the cold ground, seeking his heat. His hand pulled my jeans away, his rough hands tracing over my thighs and I bit my lip painfully.  
People were in the other room, I had to be quiet but it was hard to focus on that as Daryl worked over me.

I felt a groan escape me and Daryl's hand was over my mouth in an instant, keeping me quiet as he laid his body over mine.  
"Ya have to be quiet Jas, want an audience?" he whispered, kissing my cheek and I nodded my head and Daryl took his hand away. I took a deep breath, holding it as he moved, my hand uselessly gripping the blanket and Daryl's arm.  
"You hav' to breathe," he hushed breathlessly in my ear, his hand resting on my lower navel before twisting to grip my hip deliciously tight. I could feel my lungs burning, could feel my head pound but I couldn't bring myself to gasp in a breath. How could I tell him that it was impossible, that he simply took my breath away?  
Without sounding like something that fell out of a corny love book?  
Struggling to control myself I hooked my leg over his, pulling myself up and over into his lap, Daryl lying back willingly and I managed to take in a breath.

"I should wake ya up more often." He chuckled, a sultry sound that came from his chest and I returned the smirk, pulling my hair over my shoulder as I sat back.  
"You might not always be this lucky, so enjoy it while you can." I replied, my hands resting on his bare chest as his hands gripped my thighs tightly, bringing himself upright as we sat chest to chest, his mouth leaving hot spots over my skin as he desperately held my body as if I would leave him.  
"I plan ta." He practically purred, capturing my lips and I gave into him.

* * *

It wasn't the best thing to wake up to I realised as I pulled my shirt back on; I had no motivation for the day, all I craved was to crawl back into Daryl's arms and forget about the world outside. But no, as the sun signalled that dawn was here, we were both up silently and redressing for whatever the day would throw at us.

I stood there, ready to go and unknotting my hair, watching as Daryl shrugged his jacket on and scooped up his crossbow. This man was such an enigma; the second I thought I had him figured out he would surprise me with something else; and I thought they always said women were the ones to try and crack. He turned and I smiled as he approached me, his head low like he was a child approaching the teachers desk and I lifted my hand to his cheek, stroking it gently before planting a quick kiss on them.  
"Come on Bullwinkle, we have work to do."  
Daryl was going to respond to that, his eyebrows frowning and mouth opening but a knock at the door made us both spin around.

Rick watched us both carefully for a moment, Daryl straightening his shoulders and giving him a nod before he walked past, Rick letting him go before looking up at me. I swallowed tightly, finishing tying up my hair as I gave him a smile.  
"Something you need me to do?"  
His knowing eyes scanned the room quickly before settling back on me, his hands on his hips as he nodded slowly.  
"You asked yesterday if you could go on a run, still up for that?"  
I nodded, walking over to where my bag had been shoved aside by Daryl and myself, tossing the blankets over the nearby pile of boxes so that they weren't spread out over the floor. I tried not to feel embarrassed, what was there to be embarrassed about? But then I looked back to Rick and I realised why.  
"Yeah, head out and I'll send someone else along shortly. Just make sure there aren't any walkers too close by."

A small part of me felt anxious that he was going to leave me, send no one out after me and then run with the camp before I could get back but I was reassured by the fact that these were good people, I had become part of them.  
"Sure. I saw a road 'bout five minutes from here, I'll head that way."  
Rick inclined his head as I followed him back out through the house, the cool air blasting onto my burning face and I sighed.  
Most of the group was still asleep, Glen and Maggie up and sitting on the roof of the car, resting on each other's shoulders. Daryl was nowhere to be seen but I tried not to admit the stab of longing that punctured my side.  
"Got what you need?"  
I nodded as Rick left me, heading off to do whatever it was that Rick did and I looked down to Trix who was stretching happily, his yawn loud in the quiet morning and I bit on my bottom lip as I checked the bottle of water in my bag and spun around.

It felt strange if I was honest with myself about two things; as I walked with Trix, I felt kind of lonely and secondly, I had never thought I would welcome any sort of affection from a man.  
Maybe it was because of my father and Mark, maybe because all boyfriends I had in the past were just that, boys. Being with Daryl, it made me feel alive, it made me realise just how lonely I had been and the group, they helped to wake me to the realisation that no one could make it on their own, especially in this world.  
Feeling like there was something for me after all in this world.  
It still scared me, don't get me wrong, but I couldn't be scared the whole time knowing that these people had let me in, accepted me for who I am and it gave me the confidence to get over myself, to just do what I wanted because who knew what the future held? Who knew what was in store for me by the end of the week?

I found the road, an old goat track that was surrounded by close bushes and trees and I shivered slightly, looking to Trix who looked up at me.  
He was the only man I would love, he didn't judge me or try to hurt me and I gave him a quick pat before we stepped onto the rocky road. I hung my bow over my shoulders, pulling out my machete instead and kept my eyes and ears sharp for any walkers; I didn't feel like having once surprise me today. My ankle still ached but I could push through it, I had to, there was no way in hell I was going to sit around that camp any more.  
Snow had fallen fresh the night before, covering the dark ground in a blanket of white and an odd thought hit me; had Christmas come and gone or was it still to come?  
I chuckled at myself for the thought, I hated Christmas but not because of what it stood for because of what society had turned it into. It was all about the biggest turkey, the biggest present and most extravagant parties, I had always kept to my basic tradition; church in the morning with my brothers and then home for prawn sandwiches with our mothers.  
Not that it mattered, God hadn't rewarded me for my faith and effort, all I was left with this year was the hope I wouldn't become a nice hot turkey for a hungry walker.

A scent stopped me and I found the jasmine bush, quickly stepping over the patch of snow and checking it over. It was practically dead, starved of any sunlight and dry but I reached in, snapping off a few twigs of the yellow flowered plant, smiling to myself and tucking it into my pocket.  
As I continued the trek along the dirt road, it hit me that Daryl still called me Jasmine even though I had told him my name, but I didn't care. To be honest I was glad, I didn't need the group to know I had lied to them, that and Sierra was dead since the hall burnt down to a crisp, she died along with her family and friends and I felt no sorrow for her. That girl trembled at the sound of a walker, she cried about killing a man that would have surely killed her, I was glad she was gone.

Trix picked up his pace suddenly and I looked ahead, focusing on the scene that was coming to view. I had probably only been walking for half an hour but the goat track connected to a proper tar road, covered in debris and weeds but it was there. Carefully I stepped out into the open, looking up and down for any signs of life or walkers but I was on my own. There was nothing on it, the trees lining along it but as I cross the road I felt a bit of relief as the concrete continued, the storage units behind a fence.  
It was such a sight I almost cried from joy. An actual fence, but before I got my hopes up I clicked my fingers and Trix ran, circling the large property as I moved along the other way, looking in and along the rows of storage garages for any signs of people living there or walkers calling it their graves.

I came to the entrance, the large metal gate keeping me out and I turned my attention to the office, a light flickering weakly. Electricity? I felt like a caveman, drawn to the strange event happening inside the office and I tightened my grip on my machete, my hand wrapping around the door handle and easing it open. Something stirred inside as the bell dinged, making me jump also; how could there still be power after so long?  
The walker groaned, climbing up off the floor, its hideous face turning to me but I gave him a trim before he got any closer, smashing his skull with my boot. Instantly I regretted doing it, my ankle complaining painfully and I lifted it up, my hand gripping the desk for support. A key bumped my fingers and I picked it up with a smile, thanking whoever had organised this. Now I just hoped that this would be worth it.

I stepped back outside, Trix rushing back to greet me; no walkers trailing after him and I looked to the large gate before finding the simple door entrance, twisting the key until the lock gave way. The gate swung open and I spun my machete skilfully around, ready for whatever was in here. The gate closed behind me and I took in the surroundings; there were some cars parked in front of the units, free from any bodies and I continued in slowly, Trix running ahead, barking to lure them out but everything was still silent. I continued in, watching where I put my feet among the scattered objects but as I went along the first row of units, a smell reached my nose that made me gag. It was disgusting, what had happened here?

I was answered as I looked in one of the open units; covering my mouth and nose instantly, but my eyes couldn't look away from the sight.  
Bodies were lined up along the wall, their faces blown away, blood and mess covering the walls and floor thickly and I felt my stomach heave. One body sat at the back, the shotgun in his lifeless hands and I looked up at the wall behind him.  
_'I had to do it forgive me'_ was written shakily in red on the stone wall and I managed to close my eyes, lifting up to shut the unit. So, that's what had happened.

I was about to continue on when Trix came racing back to me, a few walkers following behind him. They moved quickly, trying to snatch at the dog before I caught their attention. With a few quick stabs and slices I managed to kill them, taking a breath as they stilled on the ground, black blood oozing into the fresh snow. Stepping over them I reached the end of the block, the metal fence calling the boarder and I looked along its length; it still seemed intact, no holes for walkers to get through and still upright. So far I felt like I had hit the jackpot, who knew what they might find in here, maybe they could move in here?  
I tapped on one metal garage door that didn't have a padlock, listening for any movement inside but when it seemed safe I slid it open, grinning when I saw that it was full of bags and boxes.

There was movement behind me, but Trix sat down, resting and I lifted my machete, ready to bring it down on whatever was behind me but a hand grabbed my wrist.  
"I could have killed you!" I growled angrily at Daryl who simply gave me a wry smirk and I relaxed my arm.  
"Hurt me at tha most."  
I was about to tell him my idea for the place, ask him for his opinion when he leant in, his hands grabbing the nape of my neck and holding me still as he kissed me. I wanted to hit him away, ask him if he had found a bottle of horny and had the whole dammed thing today but as he held me close I couldn't bring myself to argue. Stepping back, he pressed me against a garage door, the padlock below keeping it still as I held onto a groove, lifting myself up as Daryl guided my legs to wrap around his waist. Not once did I feel like he was going to drop me and not once did he break away from my lips. He surprised me as he tenderly pressed against me, his hands reaching under my coat and shirt, but I pulled away from him, my hands grabbing his face to keep him from moving this time. I caught my breath, smiling slightly as my fingers scratched gently at his small beard.  
"What's gotten into you?"  
Daryl sucked in his bottom lip, stormy blue eyes looking up at me and I felt his shrug in the way that Daryl did when he knew the answer but didn't feel like sharing it with the class.  
"Enjoyen this while I can."

I put my forehead against his, closing my eyes and breathing in deeply, trying to still my flood of emotions.  
This man, he really would be the death of me.  
I wanted to comfort him, let him know that I wasn't planning on going anywhere, but who honestly knew anymore and Daryl looked up at me, something unrecognisable in there before he pressed his lips to mine and I closed my eyes, my hands tangling in his hair.

A throat cleared itself and I tensed, snapping my head up to see Rick, hands on his hips in his traditional pose, a smile tugging at those lips and I untangled my legs from around Daryl who eased me onto the ground. I tried to straighten my shirt, licking my lips and hanging my head as Daryl squared his shoulders.  
"Gotta not sneak up on peopl' like that." He practically snapped and I felt tense as Rick angled his head, watching as Daryl paced on the spot for a second, not knowing what to do and I was starting to feel uncomfortable with his embarrassment. He turned to me for a second, his scowl on his face as he fixed his crossbow back over his shoulder.  
"Spose someone orta do the round." He announced, marching off and leaving me to face Rick who slowly turned to me. I didn't know what to say, instead pulled my hair over my shoulder and gave him a weak grin. When he didn't say anything I dropped my arms.  
"I'm sorry."  
Rick looked at me confused.  
"Now I know why you two always are wandering off together."

I was ready to defend myself and Daryl but Rick smiled now and I raised an eyebrow.  
"I'm happy for you both, just like Glen and Maggie, there isn't much like this left in the world."  
To be honest I felt relief, I thought fraternisation among the group would be something our dictator would not allow, but here he was saying how he was happy for us. Like I really needed his permission from anyway, but a weight did leave me as he gestured for me to follow him.  
"Looks like you found a good place, maybe we could bring everyone here, might find some food."  
I nodded, clearing my throat now as I fell in step with Rick, checking over the units and surrounding area. I kept quiet, not sure what there was to talk about as we cleared the area.  
"How long you two been keeping this a secret?" he asked and I shrugged, nudging at some of the walkers that lay dead on the ground, just to be sure.

"Barely a few weeks," I swallowed, hoping he didn't ask any further, "At least you have Lori, and Carl. He's a good kid and I'm sure the baby is going to be as well."  
Rick paused, looking back at me before he nodded slowly.  
"Yeah," his lips curled into a weak smile before he hardened, turning away from me. "Had to give up a lot for it, everything's hard work nowadays."  
I couldn't disagree with him and I dropped the topic, mainly because Rick did. He worked so hard to keep us all safe, constantly stressing about whether we had enough to eat, we had enough warmth, we had enough time.  
But who was looking after Rick?

It was still day time by the time everyone had moved to the storage units, the sun actually out and shining and no signs of any walkers for at least three hours, it was amazing.  
It hadn't taken long to make sure the fence was secure and find a generator working in the office, which turned out to be a house. Best of all, there was a shower and it felt magical to have the grime and dried blood and dirt wash away. By the time Lori, Carl, Beth, Kate and Maggie had their turn there was barely any hot water for myself and the boys but I don't think anyone cared, it was running water that wasn't full of god knows what from upstream.  
Today had been a good day and it just kept getting better.

We had closed off most of the units, corpses piled up in them and most of them were not free from any blood and brain splatter, but it was a roof over our head and better security than we had had for many weeks. That and the units were full of useful items.  
I rummaged through a box, pulling out anything that I thought would be useful, Daryl doing the same thing beside me. Hershel was speaking quietly with Lori, Beth playing with Kate and Trix off running somewhere with Carl. This just seemed so perfect, I found myself smiling; it was just what we needed. I didn't know how long it would last but at least it had happened. A small part of me felt sick; things like this didn't come without a cost but I pushed that thought away, I didn't want to be the one that jinxed the group.

My hand grabbed onto something warm and I pulled it out, looking at the colourful horse blanket before tossing it over to Daryl. He pulled it off his head, giving me a frown.  
"Quit it." He growled, looking at the light coloured fabric, the bold Aztec, Indian whatever they were patterns around it.  
"What ya expect me to do with a damned horse blanke'?" he questioned me and I shrugged, giving him a small laugh.  
"Make a jacket or something, I like the colours." Daryl was about to throw it back at me, growling something like you make a jacket but he stopped as a voice reached our ears.  
"Hello?"

Instantly we snapped to, Daryl rushing out to stand beside Glen who had already cocked his gun, pointing it to the stranger that was approaching the fence.  
"Rick!" Glen called out and before you could count to one he was there, gun out and aimed at the man that stood at the fence now, arms up to show he was unarmed. He looked rugged, dressed in multiple layers and bandages were wrapped around his hands, his dark beard turning grey either with age or stress but he didn't seem to be a threat to us, but we didn't know if he was alone.  
"Please don't shoot,"  
"What do you want?" Rick called out and beside me Carl stood, his hand on his gun and I edged ever so carefully in front of him, just in case.  
"I am not here to cause trouble, I am looking for my daughter,"  
"Daddy!"  
Like lightning Kate was rushing to the fence, the man dropping to his knees and a joyful sob echoed along the units as he reached his fingers through the fence, Kate desperately pressing against it to reach her father.

I lowered my bow, scanning over everyone as they smile at the reunion in front of them but something was wrong, it nibbled at my gut and as I looked up to Daryl and Rick, they both looked at me and even Hershel was frowning, they knew this didn't feel right either. I believed anything could happen, I had been told about how Rick had found Lori and Carl but that seemed like such a one of thing. One unarmed man searching for his daughter who had been also alone and unarmed?  
This was wrong.

* * *

**Hmm I wonder if it is suspicious or not... we'll find out as we get closer to the end, oh no!  
****Thanks for reading and thank you for some of the nice reviews, I love to hear your thoughts.**

**Silver Kirin  
xXx**


	17. Poison

**I do not own the Walking Dead, but I do love to hear your reviews just as much as I love the show.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 17: Poison

"Thank you for caring for her."  
The man, Lucas, knelt on the ground in front of his daughter, brushing her hair from her face as she spoke about how Beth played with her and how they had helped her, finding her alone near a house. He looked up at us, gratitude clear on his face but it did nothing to ease the anxiety that was coiling like a snake in me. The sooner he left the sooner I could feel at ease.

"What happened? How did you separate?" Lori asked, her hand resting on her belly. Lucas looked at her for a long time as though lost in thought.  
"You're pregnant? How far along?" I could see Rick step protectively in front of her and Lucas cleared his throat.  
"I was on a run with a few of our group, Kaitlyn stayed with the majority of them but when we got back she was gone, she had run off."  
It was a completely different story to what Kate had told us, and I leant back on the wall of the office. Everyone else was inside the fence, Daryl and Glen standing by the door; no one else had approached the fence, there didn't seem to be any threat but that niggling was still there, still ready to strike the man.  
"Well make sure you keep an eye on her. If that's it," Rick had opened the door, Lucas standing and taking the girls hand, heading outside but before I could even step away from the wall the stranger turned.

"If it isn't too much to ask," he began and I saw a dark look creep onto Ricks face as I stopped beside Glen who looked nervously between Lucas and Rick, "I could use your help. All of you."  
Here we go, this is what I was waiting for.  
Rick shut the door behind him, Lori moving back to the fence and Carl opened the gate for her, his gun ready and I turned my attention back to Lucas.  
"I hate to ask, but as you can see it is just me and Kate,"  
"No." Rick said flatly, stepping between the group and Lucas and I knew just what it felt like to be on the receiving end of that look. "You can't stay."  
"I wouldn't ask that of you, but could you please hear me? My group is trapped, my wife is with them. We have no ammo, no food, there are just too many of the biters." When Rick didn't answer he took a step closer which made Rick tense, his hand resting on his gun.  
"Please, I am begging you. Just that, just help me get them out and we'll leave you be."

Rick shook his head, and I shared a glance with Glen and Daryl. This would be a hard decision, but at the end of the day it was only a group of walkers, but it meant the possibility of drawing them here, of being killed.  
"No. We can't help you."  
"Rick," Lori called softly from the fence and he debated about going over to her but eventually did, keeping a bit of a distance and Lucas dropped to his knee, soothing his daughter that asked about her mother, tearing up.  
"We have to help them, it'll be quick; you can't turn them down. What if it was you asking for help?"  
Rick looked at his wife with an almost angry glance, even I shivered as he thought about it, rubbing his mouth as he turned back to Lucas.  
"How far away?"  
"Not far, there a town just up the road."  
Rick nodded slowly, pointing a finger at the stranger harshly.  
"Alright, give us five minutes"  
"Thank you, thank you so much."

Rick frowned, running a hand through his hair and all he had to do was look at the guys and they nodded, fixing up their gear. I didn't agree with it, how did he get out? Why did Kate run away but I didn't have a say in anything Rick decided and I tried to hold back my glare from Lori as I walked through the gate. Daryl gave me a quick glance before he disappeared into a unit and I was about to join him in getting ready when Rick gently touched my arm.  
"I need you to stay here, watch everyone and make sure this isn't some sort of a trap."  
"Rick you can't be serious, I have to-"  
"Stay here, keep going through the units, keep the cars ready just in case. If anything happens, you're in charge."  
I bit my lip, it was the first time he had left me in charge, suddenly I didn't want the responsibility of the lives of others, was this how Rick felt everyday? But as he raised his eyebrows, waiting for me to answer and I gave a nod. I was not going to let him down, not now.  
"Good, I'll take Glen, TDog and Daryl, that should be enough."

He patted my shoulder and I didn't feel that weight of his hand leave even as he walked over to Carl. Turning on my heels I quickly made my way to Daryl, finding him cutting at the horse blanket I had tossed at him.  
"I thought you didn't like it."  
Daryl just shrugged, ripping the last bit off and shaking it out before he slipped it over and it sat on him like a poncho. I stepped in, leaning back on an old wooden desk that was in there watching as he sheathed his knife and grabbed his crossbow and I lifted some arrows out of my quiver that was still on my thigh, handing them over to him.  
"Be careful."  
He moved towards me, like a predator trapping his prey and I kissed him, Daryl leaning over me and returning the kiss hungrily. It didn't last long as I put a hand on his chest, easing him back as I watched Carol frown at us both. She turned quickly, leaving us and I sighed, Daryl running his hand over my head, stopping at the back of my neck.  
"You be careful, we should be bac' before night at least." I didn't believe him and I rest my head on his shoulder. "Don't go getting' soppy on me."  
For that I jabbed him in the ribs, chuckling as I followed him out of the unit. He paused though, making me bump into him and he looked down at his feet.  
"You'll be here when I get back?"  
I tried not to jab him in the ribs again, instead I fiddled with the end of his new poncho, looking down also.  
"I'll promise only if you promise to come back."

We both shared a moment we both knew was our promise but I couldn't keep a straight face, shoving his shoulder slightly with a roll of my eyes and he turned, walking over to join Rick and TDog by the gate. Lori stood a distance away, arms folded as she watched Rick and I watched as Maggie and Glen shared a kiss, Maggie not wanting to let go of his hand. I moved to stand beside her, watching as Lucas and our men followed the road, Carl locking the gate, staring after them.  
"They'll be back soon." Beth reassured Kate who was biting her finger nails, crying that he dad was leaving her again. Maggie turned, giving me a weak smile and I watched until they were out of sight. They had only been gone for a few minutes but it felt like a lifetime and even with my sore ankle my legs itched to run after them, to join them but I stayed where I was, telling everyone what Rick had asked me to organise.

It took all of an hour, the cars packed and full of items like tinned food and warm gear, enough to try and see us to the end of this winter. Now we just wondered, picking through whatever units we hadn't, trying to keep our minds busy. I stood by a small fire, the group warming up some of the tinned beans and spam, my fingers playing with the piece of fabric left behind by Daryl. The night was rolling in and as if the weather was laughing at us it was snowing. It fell down like a thick rain but the fires heat kept most of it at bay. Lori tugged the blanket around her tighter, refusing to eat and Carl watched sadly as his mother retreated into the unit for the night. It was hard to watch him scream for attention and love, only to receive none and I gave Trix a pat before pushing him over into Carls direction. Trix laid in Carl's lap, the big dog making the boy seem even smaller and I smiled, heading over to Hershel who held up a plate.  
"Can you take this to Maggie for me?" I nodded, taking the plate from him and pausing as he touched my hand.  
"You can stop stressing child, Rick is a smart man, he knows what he is doing, they all do."  
"I know, I'm just nervous that I'm going to want to eat all this spam myself."  
I forced a chuckle, Hershel smiling behind his white beard and wrapping his arm around Beth who was still talking quietly with Kate.

Tucking the fabric in my pocket, I made my way away from the warm fire and up to where Maggie was perched on the wall.  
"Mind if I come up?"  
Maggie smiled, shining the torch so I could climb up the stack chairs, lifting myself up and onto the wall beside her. Our feet dangled over the edge and she rested the torch down, it wasn't bright enough to draw attention but it did offer enough so that we could see anything that go close.  
"Yum, spam." She sighed, accepting the plate but she pushed the contents around before setting it down beside her, shivering and pulling the collar of her jacket up tighter. I pulled my hood over, tucking my hair in and I looked up the road, waiting for them to walk back down but as I looked at the blackening sky, they wouldn't risk coming back now.

"You know, we could compare hair again." She said, nudging my shoulder slightly and I chuckled quietly, setting my bow in my lap and sighing still not able to tear my eyes away from the darkness.  
"If we were typical girls yeah, and if you had long hair I would braid it for you."  
We shared a smile, both sighing as we kept watch, listening to the quiet night.  
"If we were normal maybe, instead we're here stressing about men we thought we would never meet or fall in love with."  
I turned to look at Maggie as she gave a very small smile, looking out over the forest before them, her gun tight in her hands.

I looked at my own hands, trembling from the cold but as I thought of that word, love, they stopped.  
Was that what I could feel in my chest?  
Amongst the worry in my chest, something warm spread through my body. I tried to stop it but it oozed like poison through my veins. It was intoxicating, and I knew that I wasn't the only one that was feeling it, it was clear the Maggie and Glen were in love, and even though Rick rarely showed it to Lori, it was still there, and then there was me. In only the span of a few months, could I really have fallen in love?  
No, no way, no! I wasn't that pathetic, I was just infatuated with him, he was just someone that could help me forget about this shitty world for a while but as I sat there on the wall with Maggie, it dawned on me that it was exactly what I was feeling, running through my veins and killing me slowly, something like alcohol; it was delicious but ultimately would lead to a slow torturous death.  
At least I would die happy.


	18. Promise

Chapter 18: Promises

The boredom was killing me and I hung my head back, staring up at the cloudy sky.  
The sun had been up for a little while and everyone was up and making themselves useful, everyone except the guys that had left yesterday. Behind me I could hear Carl playing with Trix and Lori vomiting violently, the same old thing but it didn't feel the same. My stomach was tight, my mind unable to focus on anything as I stood on the wall, ready to yell and scream.  
"Hey Jasmine, we're gonna go walk around for a bit."  
I looked down at Maggie and Carol, nodding and I quickly stepped down off the wall, cringing slightly as my foot ached. Fishing the key out from my pocket I opened the gate for them and they stepped out.  
"Yell if you run into any trouble."  
"Don't worry, we will." Carol helped to close the gate, turning away before I could say anything else.

I was ready to climb back up on the wall when Hershel walked over, shotgun in his hand and I gave him a strange look.  
"You've been up most of the night, why don't you go rest and I'll take watch for a while." I looked at him and then at the wall and he gave me a slight chuckle.  
"I was raised on a farm, not even a rabbit can get past me easily."  
"It's not that Hershel,"  
"When they get back I'll call for you."  
I couldn't hide my smile, patting Hershel's shoulder as I walked past him and to the unit where I had made my bed. My head felt heavy and I was sweating even with the cold air around me. I felt like a ton of bricks, the weight pressing down on my lungs as I wobbled towards my bed. With a sigh I dropped onto the layers of blankets and paper, resting my head on my hard backpack, but even though my body thanked me for the rest, my mind was far from sleep.

I sat up, pulling the blanket up and over my knee as I leant back in the unit, searching through my bag for my brush. Instead my fingers tangled in something and I pulled out the music player music player I had found ages ago. I reached across for a nearby box, hoping that at least one of the batteries I had found would fit or even still work and I slid it in. I hesitated putting the ear bud in my ear, but the second that I did the music was so good I didn't care what it was. It felt great to hear music, to have some sort of escape and I closed my eyes, listening to the words and the beat, it eased my tension but I didn't put the other ear bud in, just in case Hershel called for me.  
I found the skip button, pressing through the songs before I realised it must have belonged to a love sick teenage girl, the songs all singing to me about love and loss and the heartache of life; if only the artists were alive now to see this world, imagine the songs they could write. Resting my head on the wall, I stared out at the boring green units outside, feeling my eyes droop as I slowly let the sleep take me.

I dreamt that I was a field that stretched on for as far as I could see, the rolling hills of green melting into the sea and I took a breath, smelling the salty air that came from the ocean. My heart ached, my breath catching in my throat as I saw people, people I used to know, family that I loved. They were all right there, sitting in the golden sunlight. I tried to call out to them but nothing came out, they all continued laughing and fear welled up in me as I started to run to them but it didn't matter how far I ran I never got any closer. I felt a tear slip down my face as I saw those faces, my friends, my mother and brother. They were all right there, why couldn't they hear me?  
I screamed, my throat burning but still, there was nothing.  
Dropping to my knees, I felt the grass beneath my hand but slowly the soft green blades beneath my palm became rough and brown; the sweet salty smell of the ocean turned into rot.  
"Please," I whispered, it barely made a sound and I was finding it hard to breath as something pressed down on me. My hair fell loose around my shoulder, shifting in the wind and I lifted my head, looking up as the warm sun was blocked by the bodies. They stood around me and sorrow engulfed my heart. All these faces I recognised, they were all gone and I wrapped my arms around my stomach as I cried, none of them moving to comfort me, just standing there watching,  
"You promised us."  
"Where are you?"  
"Why did you leave us?"  
"Why don't you come to where it is safe?"  
I shook my head viciously, looking up with cloudy eyes at them and their cold glances.  
"Where is Sierra?"  
"I'm here, please don't leave me." I cried, but I stopped as Sean knelt down in front of me, his soft hands touching my face and another broken sob ripped from my throat and I forced myself to keep my eyes open, to look at my baby brother who as I drank in his face seemed so much older than what I remembered.  
"If you are Sierra, you would come and join us, just give in."  
Peace flooded me suddenly and I found it easier to breathe, the smell vanishing and returning to the scent of grass and ocean. Everyone had turned, slowly walking back down the hill and Sean stood.  
"Wait, go where?"  
Sean simply held out his hand and I reached up to take it but something stopped me.  
"_Jasmine!"  
_Sean pushed his hand closer to me, insisting that I take it, his eyes warm and I nodded, my hand barely touching his when I heard that voice again.  
_"Jasmine!"  
_A bitter cold wind brushed against my back, stealing my breath and I watched Sean lift his eyes from me and to whatever was behind me. I turned, seeing the dead ground carry on just as far behind me, black clouds blocking out the sun and there were figures far in the distance.  
_"Jasmine!"  
_"Sierra,"  
I looked up to my brother and then to his hand, my mouth open as I tried to find the words. I wanted desperately to go with them, so badly that it hurt and another tear slipped free, but I shook my head, my hand falling numbly to the ground, feeling so incredibly weak before heaving myself up. It was hard, my body felt like rocks and my mind swam and Sean's face dropped into something sad and I longed to touch him, longed to be where it was peaceful and familiar but I held the urge. He was dead, I was alive, so were all those people behind me.  
"I'm sorry." I whimpered and I turned away, my feet sinking in the ground with each step I took, my body shivering from the cold as everything became black.

"Jasmine!"  
I lurched awake, my lungs gulping in a breath as if I had been holding it for centuries. A cough worked its way up and I struggled to get my head into gear, my eyes blurred but I could feel warm hands on my shoulders, shaking me urgently. Slowly things came back to me, the hard ground beneath me, the frigid air in my throat and dull light. Trix was laying on my lap, whimpering and I put an unsteady hand out to him, his warm tongue licking over my cold hand.  
"Thought we lost you there for a minute."  
There was a ringing in my ears and my heart was pounding at a hundred miles an hour. Shivering I felt like I had slept the night outside naked and I licked my lips as I looked to Hershel and Beth who stood over me, eyes wide with shock but they seemed to relax as I sat up. I wanted to hit them, I had finally fallen asleep after so long and now I felt like shit.  
"Lost me?"  
"You stopped breathing there for a minute or two."  
I rubbed my throat, swallowing as I slowly felt my breath return to normal. Before I could question it further, Beth stood up, holding my bow out to me.  
"Kate ran off."  
"What?"

Instantly I was on my feet, ignoring the dizzy spell that hit me, Trix jumping up also.  
"How long ago?"  
"Bout five minutes, we were playing but I can't find her and the key is gone."  
I patted my pocket, feeling nothing but the scrap of fabric and I cursed; sneaky kid, but what the hell was she up to?  
"Do you think she went looking for her father?"  
I nodded, straightening my hair before I took my bow from her, ignoring Hershel who tried to stop me as I walked past him. No way was I going to let someone die on my watch, even if it was a stranger, I was not going to let her cause any trouble for my group.  
"I don't think you should be going anywhere, Jasmine."  
I looked to Hershel, shaking my head and accepted the bottle of water Carl handed to me, taking a long drink. All I wanted to do was curl up, rest my aching body but I couldn't admit that.  
"I was just sleeping Hershel, a little too deeply. I have to go before she gets into any trouble."

On queue Maggie and Carol returned and I rushed over to meet them, the gate open, the key still in the lock.  
"Did you see Kate?"  
Carol and Maggie both shook their heads and I snatched the key out from the lock and handed it to her, fixing the strap of my bag on my shoulders.  
"Has something happened?"  
"I'm going to go find her, stay here and mind the place. If anything happens, get in the car and go."  
"You're not seriously going alone are you?" Lori said, holding herself upright on the wall and I sighed, not having time to argue.  
"Like Hershel I lived on a farm, I can track, and I'm better on my own, quicker. I'll be back soon, she couldn't have gotten far."  
"I'm coming to."  
I looked down at Carl who adjusted his sheriffs hat, checking the number of rounds in his gun but I stopped him, allowing Trix through and shutting the gate on him. The glare I received was something I never thought I would receive from a child but I gave him a smile.  
"So much like your father. Look after these guys for me,"  
"But I want to help!"  
"You are helping," he frowned at me, huffing and I bit my lip, trying to find a way to cheer him up, "hey, what is the question you can ask all day, get different answers for the same and they would still be correct?"  
"I don't know, what?"  
"I'll tell you when I get back, if you be good."  
I looked up at the group, all of them watching me and I gave them a smile; I would be right back, I just had to find this girl but it felt like a goodbye.

Looking up at the sky, it was still relatively morning and I patted my leg for Trix to follow and we were off, following the road alone just like old times. Pulling out my gun, I checked that I had enough rounds, patting my pockets for any bullets I could load into it but instead I pulled out the fabric and I looked at it as we walked. Pulling the sleeve of my coat down, I wrapped it around my wrist that was too thin, proven by the fact that I could wrap it around and tighten it. It sat there neatly and I gave Trix a look who watched me with curiosity. I just shrugged, I had something from everyone else I had ever loved, my hand reaching up to the locket around my neck and then to the ring still around my thumb. I missed them fiercely and I thought of my strange dream but I shook my head, my head able to focus now as I stopped, squatting down to look at the dirt covered road, the snow from last night still cold and solid but it made my job easier. Small footprints led the way and I shook my head; she couldn't wait for her father to return, I understood, we all did, we all wanted them back but she had to wait, now she was putting herself and risk as well as me.

We rounded the bend after a few minutes, the storage block well and truly out of sight but my heart stopped again when I saw a sign, the town barely five kilometres away. Was that where they were? It was so close, sure this wasn't where they had gone, and they would have been back by now, unless…

I felt my legs start to run, ignoring the pain in my ankle and my shortness of breath, at least it was easy for Trix. As we ran, I realised that there were no walkers, but there was also no sound at all, everything was silent, no birds, no insects, just silence and it made me anxious. The girls footprints were clear in the snow and they lead straight to the town and I pulled my bow free, grabbing an arrow and cautiously walking along the wall. The town was quiet, nothing moving or seeming out of place but it felt wrong, like an electric wire just waiting to spark.  
I moved further into the town, looking in through windows that I could and seeing nothing in any of the building, some of them seemingly frozen in time, dinner plates set out, books dropped on the ground, this town looked raided but there still should have been bodies, corpses lying in a mess or some blood splatter but there was nothing, and I didn't know what disturbed me more; that I wished it was there or that it wasn't.

I came to an intersection, the main road free from any cars and I felt my face twist confusingly. It was like someone still called this home and then I thought to the group Lucas had spoken about, maybe they did stay here, maybe they lived here but where were the walkers that had them trapped? I pulled my bow back, ready to let go of the arrow as I stepped out, crossing the street slowly as I looked up at the building's roof and windows and down along the streets, nothing moving but I wasn't going to take any chances. Part of me wanted to yell out, call their names and see if anything would answer but I bit my tongue, keeping it in as I continued, even Trix happy with walking beside me and I relaxed my arms.  
Maybe this place was not badly affected, maybe it was safe.  
What dream world did I just slip into there?  
Shaking those stupid thoughts away I stepped around another corner and my shoulders tensed.

The girl sat outside a large metal shed, maybe it had once been a factory or cattle storage I couldn't tell but I did know that the girl was happily playing with a pile of snow at her feet and, was she humming?  
I was about to go and snatch her up, take her back to the group when Trix growled deeply and crouched down low, not hearing or seeing whatever he was. I remained still, watching the girl but before long I heard what Trix had, and I felt that snake in me coil again. People were talking, yelling at one another and barking orders and I glanced around for somewhere to hide. Running my hand up Trix's back he obeyed and followed me as we quietly snuck around and into an alley, crouching down low beside a dumpster.  
"I thought there would be more," one man huffed, their steps loud as they walked past where I was hidden, Trix snarling but I held my finger to my lips, telling him to keep quiet.  
"Yeah well you know what the boss is like."  
"What, crazy?" The men chuckled and their voices became distant and I hesitantly poked my head out, creeping to the end of the alley and looking back towards the shed. I wanted to jump up and get Kate but I stopped when I saw Lucas, marching up to Kate.

"Where are the others? I said to make sure that they followed you!"  
"I'm sorry daddy,"  
Alarm bells rang in my head and my instincts kicked in, my pulse quickening and my mind racing to figure out something to do, but it was hard when I didn't know one thing.  
Where the hell was my group?  
"Stupid girl, you never were useful. Get inside." He snapped, lifting her up by the scruff of her jacket and shoving her in the direction of the door. She went, her frail body moving slowly as the other men followed them inside. The second that the door shut I ran across the road, my eyes open for any people manning the roof or windows but there was no threat and I pressed my back against the metal.

Something glimmered in the corner of my eye and I made my way to the warehouse step ladder that was bolted to the side and I quietly made my way up there. Trix whimpered slightly but I clicked my fingers and he huffed in an angry way before trotting off into the distance, hopefully to keep safe. Against walkers I knew he was fine but other people? I was not going to risk it.  
I kept my steps quiet on the metal steps and crouched low as I reached the platform, ever so carefully looking in through the dirty window, and my heart leapt out though my throat.

Walkers crowded the warehouse, trapped like animals and Lucas and the other men paced along the front of the shabby fence that kept them at bay.  
What were these bastards doing?  
"Move it!"  
I crouched low again, pressing myself as flat as I could on the platform and straining my eyes to see what was below. For the second time my heart was in my throat, and I fought with the rage that bubbled in me as I watched more men shove at Rick; Daryl, TDog and Glen with him, their weapons gone and guns aimed at them as they were led towards the warehouse.  
What the hell were they doing? Intimidating them? Going to kill them?  
Whatever it was, I could not allow it to happen, not while I was here and I hung my bow over my shoulders, drawing out my knife instead and I tested the door handle. It gave way and I pushed it ajar, enough so that I could see inside and the herd of walkers that became desperate as the men paced in front of them. I heard the bottom door open, someone yelling more orders for Rick and the others to follow and I waited; if I went in now I would more than likely be killed.

My hands became steady as I took slow deep breaths, listening as the man blabbered on about his family and how their sacrifice would be worth it in the mezzanine office but these people didn't know something, and that was the promise I had made to myself and to the group. The promise that I would do anything to protect them, the promise that I would not let anyone else die.

* * *

**Oh no!  
I have to admit, I have finished the story; a little quick but hey once I got going I couldn't stop, But I don't know whether to put it up now or wait. Let me know if you guys can't wait another week ;P**

**Silver Kirin xXx**


	19. Cage - Daryl's POV

**Hi Guys. I did a quick change, as I read in a review to do something in Daryl's pov and I thought it was a good idea. It was hard, I hope it isn't too shocking. We are pretty much at the end now, let me know what you think.**

* * *

Chapter 19: Cage _Daryls POV_

It frustrated him to no end to have his crossbow snatched away from him, even more so when Rick gestured for him to cooperate with these assholes. Daryl relaxed his fists, instead put all his rage into his face as he glared at the men that had ambushed them on the edge of town. They had followed Lucas to the town, which was closer than they all thought but instead of being met by walkers they were jumped by people, and Daryl was pissed.  
He could have taken them, he could have killed every last one of them for this betrayal, but he didn't want to risk Glen or TDog getting hurt, instead he followed Ricks lead, no matter how much he disagreed with it.

With rough hands and jabs from rifles they were rounded up, forced into a shop and locked in an old meat locker. The men barely spoke, only ushering out orders to them, ignoring Rick when he demanded to speak with Lucas. But Lucas didn't come to them and Daryl punched the hard wall, not caring about the look Glen gave him.  
He was so full of rage, he had let them down.  
He was normally the one that came to their rescue, he could normally spot these sort of things from a mile away, but he wasn't sure how he could help them this time. Rick gave him a long look as they sat there quietly, the only light offered to them was a single torch.  
"What now?" Glen asked, hoping that one of them would have the answer but Daryl just hung his head. There was no what now, there wasn't even a 'what if', just a dam and a 'we fucked up.' TDog paced frustrated, mumbling off ideas and plans but Rick ignored them, leaning against the door even as it grew colder.

Daryl took the chance to relax, at least there were no bloody walkers to worry about, just those people. He had a feeling that this was wrong, that that little girl was trouble but he had no idea it would lead to this. Now he just felt like an animal in a cage, left to his thoughts and worries.  
They were told that they would be here overnight, just while they waited for the others to come and Daryl bit his lip, his fingers picking at the floor so that he didn't explode.  
The group was in trouble, and most of the muscle was here in a stupid locker, useless. The only thing that kept most of Daryl's mind at peace was that even though the group was left with women, a kid and an old man, they were capable, smart, they could put up a fight.  
What kept him on edge was the thought of who was in that group.

He would never admit it out loud, he struggled to admit it to himself what he was feeling for Jasmine. He wanted to hate her, wanted to push her away like he did with everyone else; he didn't have the time or the patience for something like that, for someone like her, there was no point to it in a time and world like this, yet every time he saw her, he lost control. It got harder and harder to be the man he had practiced for years to be, she tore down the walls that he had so carefully built.  
For a while he thought the same way about Carol, and he knew how she felt about him but they could never be anything. Daryl found comfort in her, in someone that reminded him of a mother her hardly remembered, a friend that he cared for deeply and he had tried desperately to help Sophia, he truly did, to give a child the chance to recover, the chance that he never had but he was too late. Life had a funny way of having things planned for people and Daryl cursed, at whatever god it was that was real, and cursed at whatever was in control of their fates. For a long time he thought he had been in control, but Jasmine proved him wrong, and he hated it, he hated her, he hated this world, this situation… he couldn't admit anything else, he couldn't bear to face what it would mean.

Time went by slowly and eventually the door opened, light flooding in and Daryl rose to his feet, straightening his poncho as they were forced out of the room, Glen and TDog behind him. There was a thud and Daryl spun around to see a man hit Rick in the stomach with the butt of his gun and his anger sparked.  
"How would ya like it if I shove' that somewhere it ain't meant to go?"  
"Back down." Another man growled, pressing the barrel of his gun to Daryl's temple and he had no choice but to lower his arms, turning his angry eyes to the wielder before he followed their demands. They were led out of the shop and onto the street. Snow covered the ground and Daryl looked around, trying to see some way out of this, but it was useless and even when he looked to Rick, he could see he had shut down, his face blank except for a scowl.

The warehouse loomed over them and Daryl tried his best to keep any fear showing on his face, it was the last thing his friends needed to see from someone who tried his best to remain strong, a fixed point that they could rely on, even though he could feel his heart racing with fear.  
"Come on, inside now!"  
They were lined up against a wall, even more people inside the old factory and Daryl felt his hope slip away a little further. He could hear his brothers voice in his head, to just screw the others and worry about himself, put into practice everything he had taught him but as Daryl looked at the others, the fear and worry clear on their faces, he couldn't bring himself to worry about only himself.

"I am sorry that it came to this."  
All eyes looked to Lucas who stepped into their view, closing the door behind him but the walls were only one story and he could look up at the main factory ceiling, and he tensed when he heard the snarling and groaning of walkers. As he scanned the area, he felt his heart skip a beat as he looked to a platform, Jasmines face only just visible as she looked out around from a shield of cardboard. He stiffened as she locked eyes with him, her face lighting up for a moment before she pointed below her. Confused, Daryl tried to look around, focus on other things so that no one else would wonder what he was focusing on but when he looked back up to her, she twisted her face into something ugly, moving her mouth open and closed and then pointed again. If it wasn't such a dire situation he probably would have allowed a smile at her walker impression but there wasn't time for it and connected the two together; there were walkers on the other side of this wall.

"But they are our family, our friends. We had been here for months, this town was perfect, our system was _perfect _but we weren't ready for the amount that came through a while ago. Nearly everyone was killed," Lucas paused in front of them, giving a sad grin to one of the men holding a gun on them, "There will be a cure, they has to be, but it is getting hard to keep them fed. They only eat things that are alive and moving."  
"You don't have to do this!" Glen yelled, holding his hands up a little higher as a gun was shoved closer at him.  
"They aren't alive, there is no cure. They are dead." Rick said, a little too calmly and he seemed to snap back to life, back to normal as he held his hands up slightly to show his vulnerability.

"We have a member in our group who thought the same, kept is family and neighbours in a barn, waiting for them to heal themselves or for a cure, but it didn't matter because they are _dead._ There is no cure for that."  
Daryl shuffled on his feet, risking a glance up to where Jasmine was but he couldn't see her. Maybe she had left them, which part of him hoped was true, he felt better knowing that she was with the group; they would need every person they could get to fight off these bastards.  
Lucas seemed to think about Ricks words but shook his head.  
"You're wrong. Besides, the more of them we have here, the more control we have of the town. And once we get your group out as well, we can get what belongs to us. We tried for months, you know? Months to try and push through the biters that were around that place, and then there was a gun shot, pulled them all away. But then you all jumped in, stealing what is ours."  
Daryl tried not to glare at TDog, tried not to let his anger turn onto him, he just had to think about Jasmine and the fact that if he hadn't shot that walker, she might have been dead. It was painful to think about, to the point where he cruelly thought that it would have been best. At least his mind wouldn't have been clouded by the very thought of her, his heart caged by her presence and scent.

"We can leave, we'll leave all the things we had found and leave, you don't have to do this!"  
"But I do, I do, and I am sorry." Lucas said sadly, swinging his wrist and the men began to move up the stairs to the higher level on the mezzanine floor that ran along the sheds walls, keeping them up high. Daryl thought about making a dive for the door they had come through, getting outside but then what? They had no weapons, and Jasmine was inside. That and Lucas looped a chain around the handle, keeping it secure, meaning there wouldn't be time to undo it and escape without getting a bullet in their back.  
"Open the door in front of you."  
Rick glared up at Lucas who stood above them, ushering them with his gun to the door in front of them. Slowly they did, Daryl trying not to think of how it would be nicer to be shot then mauled to death.

Doing as they were told, they opened the door, stepping through to a different section and fearing the sight before them. The walkers were held back by only a bit of chicken fencing, now straining against it to the point where the nails keeping it up wouldn't hold for much longer. Instinctively Daryl reached for his hunting knife but it wasn't there and he gave a quick look to Rick, hoping he had some idea of what to do but there wasn't anything on his face besides rage.  
Breaking into a sprint, Daryl ran to the steps, ready to follow the man up and wrestle for the gun but the stranger was too quick, aiming his gun to stop him and Daryl stopped in his tracks, hoping that his glare would be enough to defeat the stranger, feeling like trapped rats on the level below.

The fence gave way, the walkers lurching forward and he heard Glen swear loudly, Rick snarling and Daryl not able to do anything except hit the walkers that got close with his fists. There was a commotion above them and Daryl looked up to see Jasmine struggling with the man that had his crossbow, watching as her fists hit the man over and over before her knife slid across the mans exposed throat and with a heave she tossed him over the railing to the ground below. With a wet thud he hit the ground, walkers pouncing on him hungrily. There was a smack of metal and Daryl ran up the steps that lead to Jasmine, the flat surface of the mezzanine safe enough from the walkers, watching as Rick and the other two ran over and up to join them.  
Gunshots began to ring out, Lucas shrieking angrily to stop them.  
Walkers reach up from below, trying to grab onto their feet and Jasmine tried to open the door she had snuck in through but it was jammed, someone locking it from the outside.

Grabbing his crossbow, Daryl knelt on the platform, aiming at the men that rushed around from the other side, shooting at them which allowed Rick and Glen to get the guns off them, returning the gunfire. Their only way out now was to fight their way back to the other side of the connecting platform, that or get back on the ground and make a break for the chained door, which as Daryl counted the number of arrows he had seemed to be the way it would go.  
From below there was a rattle and Daryl spun around, watching a door open below, Kate unaware of what was happening inside. Despite her father being a prick, Daryl shot at the walkers that were now going for her, the young girl screaming. Lucas bellowed her name, rushing down the stairs to where his daughter was, but instead of protecting her he went straight for the door. Daryl was about to shoot him, kill the son of a bitch when Lucas stiffened, dropping like a sack onto the ground, and he looked to Rick that had pulled the trigger.

The walkers ripped into the people that had dropped onto them, some walkers finding a way up the steps, the wet sounds disturbing but at least it wasn't them, and Daryl looked to Jasmine who was beside him, using her bow to shoot at the people across from them before she dropped down to his level. Leaning across to her and kissed her ardently, thanking his lucky stars that at least he had an angel with him, even if she had trapped his emotions in barbed wire.


	20. Soul

Chapter 20: Soul

"We need to get that door open!"  
Rick shouted at them, the people opposite us advancing and I looked to TDog who was having a hard time keeping the walkers at the stairs at bay. I heard Daryl say something and he stood up, starting to kick at it in a hope that it would break. After a few attempts, Daryl snarling viciously at the inanimate object, I grabbed my gun, shooting at the lock until it cracked and Daryl gave it another forceful kick, the metal door swinging open and I felt a small grin on my face.  
"Come on!"

Glen cried out in pain and we all spun around, fearing the worst but Glen clutched his arm, blood spilling from the bullet graze that tore through his jacket.  
"Glen?" Rick yelled and Glen simply nodded his head as I ushered him out the door after Daryl.  
"I'm alright, I'm alright."  
I could feel the adrenalin pump through my system; it felt like I had more of that then I did blood and my body felt light, my mind rushing with thoughts and ideas. I had to get Trix, we had to get down the stairs and back to the camp, but then what? Make a stand there with the others? I looked to Rick who was last out the door, running down the metal steps and I swung the door shut; it wouldn't lock but three seconds advantage was something I would happily take.

The last time I had heard this much gun fire was when the hall was overrun, and it echoed down the quiet empty streets. This was bad, who knew how many walkers this would attract?  
I whistled as I rushed down the steps after the others, my ankle numb from pain which was a relief and it was even more of a relief when Trix came bounding towards us.  
We ran, shooting over our shoulders at the people that stormed out after us, and at the walkers that were flowing from the open door. This had all gone to shit and for what? So one man could feed his dead family? So that he could keep the walkers happy? I shook my head, it was just madness, this world was twisting normal people into lunatics and I knew Lucas would not be the last one we came across. He had something so good, he had something that was safe and he ruined it with his crooked thoughts, and now people were dying, we were running for our lives.

We stopped behind a building, panting for breath as we all checked our guns, Rick looking at Glens wounded arm and I kept glancing around the wall, seeing and hearing the people look for us but having to deal with the flood of walkers that were attacking them.  
"Now what?"  
"We can't go bac' to the others, we need to try and lay low for a bit." Daryl said, pulling his crossbow string back and setting it up in front of him, ready for whoever or whatever came around the corner and I was going to offer an idea when an arm slammed across my chest, knocking the air from me and I hit the wall behind me, all air escaping my lungs. My hand flew up to grip the arm tightly, my other ready to hit the assailant with my bow but I hesitated when Rick's angry gaze locked on me.

"Did you have something to do with this? What are you doing here?"  
I squirmed under his arm, returning the hateful look and barely seeing the others look at us, shocked but whether it was at Ricks anger or at the belief that I had something to even do with this I couldn't tell but on Daryl I knew. He stepped forward, putting his hand on Ricks arm to ease him off of me and it worked but Rick stood close, keeping me still and his hand cocked his gun.  
"If I had something to do with this, do you think I would bloody be here with you?" I snapped, not believing that he would even consider something that outrageous but something flickered in his eyes and I softened my stance. "Kate ran off, I went to find her and she came here. I saw you guys in trouble and I _helped_."

It snapped in Ricks eyes, they became dull and heavy and I knew in that moment that the trust he had for anyone was gone. He remained silent, his eyes wavering off of me and onto the ground as he took a step back.  
"We have to go!" TDog said, panicked as he glanced around the corner.  
I looked at Daryl who was watching Rick and I carefully put my hand on his shoulder. He snapped up at me but I kept calm, he wouldn't hurt me.  
"Rick?" It didn't seem like anyone was home but before I could force him to move a bullet whirled past us, embedding itself in the wall behind. Instantly we all looked for the source of the shot, our own weapons ready to fire.

The snarling of the walkers were getting closer and I frowned at the man that was in front of us. Man, he was more of a teenager.  
"Stay where you are!" he yelled, his voice cracking and I could see how shaky his hands were as he walked towards us, shotgun aimed but his eyes moved between us and the walkers that I knew were closing in.  
"They're over here!" he yelled out and Glen yelled at him to be quiet, he was out numbered but the kid yelled again. Before we could disarm him, shut him up before he brought too much trouble to us, Rick moved, lifting his gun and at point blank range, shot the boy.

Walkers leapt around the corner, reaching for us with clingy hands and teeth clashing together as they snarled hungrily. The guys started to beat them away but I couldn't take my eyes off of Rick who stood over the boy, his face clear from any emotion and I realised I was holding my breath.  
"Move ya asses!" Daryl yelled, grabbing my hand, tugging me from my thoughts and I ran after them. Rick led the way but I couldn't stop thinking about the sudden brutality of the man I had thought would never do something like that.  
It surprised me, maybe he would have killed me.

I hung my bow over my shoulders, pulling free my machete as we ran, cutting and shooting down any walkers that pounced from every angle, the town not as clear of walkers as first thought, but there was so much gun fire that there was no wonder they were stumbling out from the forest around us, curious as to what caused the sound.  
With the main road beneath our feet, I thought of how close the others were and my stomach sank. Sure it had fences, but was it going to really be enough to hold this many walkers out? That and we didn't know if those assholes behind us were dead or dying, and over the groaning and shuffling of the walkers I could still hear some shots and shouts.

A group of walkers staggered out from behind a rolled truck and I slid to a stop on the wet ground, desperately stabbing my machete into as many skulls as I could but I was cut off, the group a little distance ahead of me as I was forced back, Trix barking next to me at the walkers, his face looking up at me for orders but I was too busy, I couldn't even think as I was backed into a corner, the dumpster not the most reliable thing to have my back to but I couldn't do anything else. All I could smell was rot and death, all I could hear was the walker's devilish hiss and I cried out as they reached me. Bony fingers ripped at me, grabbing my coat and at my jeans and I thrashed, pain exploding in my ankle as I kicked them, my elbow shrieking in pain as I cut it on a metal edge.  
I panicked, screaming out as they continued to grab and snap at me, Trix not by my side anymore and I thought this was the end. This was how I would die; afraid and ripped to pieces.

To be honest, I was about to give up when an arrow shot its way through a skull next to me and I looked past the numerous dead to see Daryl, hacking at the bodies and forcing his way through them to me. I had to admit I was glad he hadn't left me, but anger swelled in me as he grabbed my arm.  
"You stupid idiot, what are you doing?" I growled, finding new strength in my limbs as I stabbed a walker, blood splattering down my front.  
"That was a stupid thing to do," I coughed, my ribs aching and lungs burning but Daryl didn't let go of my wrist, tugging me forcefully until I was free from the alley, back on the street where there was at least some fresher air to gulp down.  
"It your own _stupid_ fault," he growled at me, wiping at the blood on my forehead before he looked around at the walkers closing in on us, "you made me love ya."

Maybe I did die, there was no other way I would have ever hear those words but then why did my body scream in pain? Why did I suddenly feel so sick?  
"Love me?"  
"Don't go back to the group!" Ricks voice bellowed over to us from somewhere and I pressed my back to Daryl's as we battled the walkers. "Keep away from there until it's clear!"  
I pushed my raging thoughts aside, I couldn't think about Daryl and I right now, I had to think about our survival, had to at least get through this and then I would have all the time in the world to tell Daryl that I felt the same way.  
"Com' on."

Trix was running beside us now but we didn't have time for me to stop and pet him, we found a clear path and ran into the forest, the walkers slowly following after us, but at least they weren't running after us. The ground was uneven, making it hard to find safe footing, stumbling every now and then but we managed to stay up right. There were walkers everywhere, jumping out from behind trees and bushes like we were on some sort of a horror fun ride, but I kept my eyes on Daryl, following him as we flew through the forest. We were well and truly heading away from the storage units now, my sense of direction was gone, but I could slowly feel my head lose focus. I was struggling for my breath, my lungs feeling like they were on fire and my bones felt like they were crumbling away with each step I took.

I knew I couldn't stop, knew there was no time but my body wouldn't co-operate with me. I hit a tree, my hand grabbing onto it to keep me steady as I battled with my body to breathe, to calm down so we could keep going. Trix was watching me, whimpering and I tried to call out for Daryl. My vision became cloudier, everything was too bright but for a split second I swore I saw my brother, moving slowly through the trees, his mouth forming my name as he stretched a hand out to me.  
"Ain't got time to stop Jas, allons-y!"  
He grabbed my arm lifting it over his shoulders and I hissed as pain tore down my side but he didn't stop, helping me as we continued to run. We were deep into the forest now and luckily there were barely any walkers but I couldn't stay upright any longer.

I sagged, Daryl letting my arm go as I propped myself up against another tree, barely able to control my panting breath. Daryl just looked at me, but I could see that he was keen for a quick rest as well, his hands on the back of his head as he sucked in air, looking at the surrounding area. I wanted to ask him if we were being followed by anything other than walkers but my throat tasted of blood and I leant my head back, staring up at the canopy of leaves, a breeze making them rustle and it cooled my burning skin. My eyes slid shut, relishing the relief of being closed, of the darkness.  
A small part of me chuckled, this was the second time Daryl and I had been separated but this time I was more worried about the others, I know Rick said to stay away but what if those people were on their way there? What if they already were there?  
I forced my eyes open, feeling myself calm more and looked to Daryl who wiped his face over his newly made poncho. God it was ugly, but somehow he made it work.

"We have to get back, you right to go?" he asked me and I nodded, pushing myself off the tree and Daryl readied his crossbow but as I took a step forward, my leg gave way underneath me and I dropped. The ground gave me a hard kiss and I groaned, trying to lift myself up but I couldn't find the strength. Daryl's hand was on me and he crouched, lifting me back up and leaning me on the tree, his face full of worry and I had a hard time focusing on what he was saying.  
"What's wrong? Ya ankle?"  
"Must be, I-"  
My word was replaced with a shout, Daryl turning to take care of some walkers that had caught up with us. With skill that bordered on elegance, I watched as he smashed them down to the ground with ease and my heart gave a strange beat of admiration. It didn't last long and my side stabbed with pain and I pressed my hand on it to try and ease it but my blood ran cold.

Trembling now like a feather in a storm, I glanced down at my hand and saw the blood, so much blood. My coat had fallen open somewhere along the way, maybe back at the warehouse and I could see the red seeping through my shirt. I was covered in blood, maybe it was a walkers but as I pressed my hand back there again, lightning shot along my nerves and I felt a sob leave me; it was definitely me and I felt my chin quiver in fear.  
"Jas?"  
I felt cold, but my eyes were warm with tears as I looked up at Daryl who was watching me from the short distance away, his eyes lowering to where my bloody hand was shaking. My eyes met his and I felt my soul leave my body, too afraid of everything, too angry with myself to remain in my quivering shell of a body. I knew this would happen, I knew that I would fall in love with Daryl, the stupid redneck with his stupid crossbow and stupid face, I just knew it would happen but I couldn't stay angry at him. It was my fault and now here I was, too afraid to look at my wound, too afraid to find out just how bad it was, just what it meant because I knew what I could lose.

Carefully I gripped the hem of my shirt, ready to lift it up but I didn't want to, I didn't want to believe that I was hurt. It had to be a scratch or a gun shot, it had to be but I didn't remember being shot. My chest caved in as I lifted the soaked fabric up, feeling Daryl's eyes on me as I looked down to the mess of torn skin, a bite mark clear on my pale skin and I felt my world screech to a halt before it collapsed.

I let out a shaky breath, my eyes burning now as I stared at it. How the hell did a son of a bitch bite me there? I almost laughed, it was there bubbling in my chest but my throat tightened, I couldn't even gasp in air as I closed my eyes, squeezing them shut as everything left me. I couldn't feel anything, I couldn't think anything, all there was left was fear and I licked my lips, tasting the salty tears that had fallen from my eyes. All I could think of suddenly was Daryl and a whole new sorrow dawned on me and I opened my eyes, looking up at him.  
He had stopped walking towards me, his face hard with an emotion I couldn't recognise and as he looked up from my wound and into my eyes, I could see the terror in them as clear as day and I wondered what I must have looked like.

Opening my mouth, I tried to say something, I tried to think of something to say, maybe it was just a wound, maybe it wasn't a bite but he had seen it and I couldn't lie to him. I managed to take a breath, my bones feeling like they were exploding and I knew that my heart and soul had already died. I couldn't take my eyes off Daryl who ran to me suddenly, his mouth forming my name but I couldn't hear anything and I felt myself falling before he could reach me, spinning out of consciousness as my voice cracked, barely a whisper from my mouth before everything stopped.  
"Daryl."


	21. Epilogue - Walker

Epilogue: Walker

The forest was quiet, only the sound of some birds chirping happily at the warmth that came out suddenly. The clouds parted, the sun's rays able to reach down at the chaotic world below. The snow from the day before slowly melted, the puddles covering the brown earth in patches.  
A boot broke a puddle, the droplets splashing around the ground and breaking the silence, even if it was for a moment.  
The quiet had always annoyed him.

He walked alone, his steps confident strides as he made his way along the clear part of the forest. The trees towered over him, shading him from the sun now and he grumbled as he knelt down to inspect a track. With the snow melting and this breeze making the dead leaves fall, it was going to be impossible to find anything to hunt. A bird hoped in front of him, brown feathers ruffling and he paused, watching as the little creature scurried along the ground, hopping from place to place before scratching at a pile of dirt, digging in his beak and pulling free a worm. Triumphant it took off in a flurry of wings, flying straight over the man and he watched it nestle down in a nearby nest, jealous. It would be easier if they could eat worms as well, but that wasn't the case and he stood back up, thinking of all the hungry mouths he had to feed.

His group was large, too big for his comfort but what could he do? Sure he was in charge, but to just turn people away, say no sorry we can't offer you anything? The more he took in, the less there would be out here to fight.  
As he walked, his belt heavy with the weight of his gun, he spun his two weapons in his hands, eyes still looking for any walkers or anything useful he could rummage through. He glanced down at his two favourite weapons, the hook axe in one hand and the overly large hunting knife in the other. People had always asked why those two but he didn't have an explanation, maybe it was because he didn't want to waste bullets or maybe it was because no one had found him a bow he could use.  
Which made him frown at his surroundings, where were all the walkers?

He had been out this way a little while ago and the place had been swarming with them and yet here he was now, able to kick puddles, even hum a tune and not a single biter had cross his path. It made him uneasy but he wasn't going to pass up this opportunity, who knew what he would find out here, maybe more people to take back to the group.  
A sadness crept into his mind, thinking of all the people they had come across over the last couple of months, but none of them were anyone he knew. It made him smirk at his own optimism; there was no chance anyone he had known before was alive, he was lucky to be here.

Absently he reached up, his fingers touching the scar on his cheek.  
As he did, he could remember his home but he couldn't think of the smell of the green grass or of the ocean, just the smoke and the fear, all he could hear was the screaming, the pleading, all he could see was her, so far from his reach…

Snapping his eyes open, he growled at himself for even bringing that thought back up and trudged on, his grip tighter now as he became angry. There had to be something out this way, he could feel it in his gut, whether it be a deer, a house un-ransacked, heck he would be happy with finding a boot. Right now he would even take a walker, this was starting to creep him out.

A twig snapped and he instantly crouched, ready to charge or flee. His eyes searched the area around him but there was nothing, not even another twig breaking and he tried to pin point where the noise had come from. Quietly he crept to the shelter of a thick tree, pressing against it as he waited, and it paid off. A walker slowly made its way from the trees, the corpse's long hair covering its face and he spun his hook axe around, ready for it. The walker groaned, stepping out in front of him and he was about to attack it when he hesitated; he had known someone who had hair like that.  
His foot slipped on the bark and the walker heard, spinning around with a vicious snarl, arms stretching out to get him but he was already composed, slamming his axe into it head, the hook axe sinking deep and he strained his arm, bringing the walker in closer as he stabbed his hunting knife through the mess of hair and its skull. It stiffened, blood spilling down its pale face and he ripped his axe free, the walker dropping at his feet with a thud.

It was fresh, there was barely any rot on it, and as he looked at his knife, he saw that the blood was still a vibrant red, and steadily he bit his glove, freeing a hand and he touched the pad of his finger to the red liquid; it was even warm.  
He looked down at the body in front of him, crouching down and turning the girl over. Brown hair shielded her face, a tangled mess but he couldn't bring himself to look at the face. Instead he busied himself with patting down the corpses body, feeling through the dress pocket, finding a small knife tucked in the boot and he took it, slipping it into his own pocket as he stared at the head. There was a bite on her arm, the thin arm shredded to the bone and he carefully lifted up some of the hair so that he could see her face. He didn't know why, curiosity killed the cat he thought and he sighed heavily as he dropped the hair back over the dead girls face.  
It wasn't who he thought it was.

Something crunched behind him and he was up in an instant, slipping his glove back on as he leapt around the tree, stabbing at the walkers that were moving straight past him, their dead eyes focused on something else. With a grunt he ripped his knife free, turning around to finish off the last one but he hesitated to the point where he was frozen.  
The last walker wasn't a walker at all, it was a man and he was about to demand who he was, the wings on the man's jacket not meaning that he was someone he could trust when the stranger turned around.  
His shoulders dropped, his heart pounding so fast he thought it was going to explode. It pounded in his ears, drowning out the man that growled angrily at him.

"Keep back! Don't come closer," the stranger snapped, a crossbow over his shoulder and a jagged knife in his hands but that wasn't what made him stop.  
Lowering his axe and knife, he moved closer, his eyes locked at what was draped in the man's arms. The girl was unconscious, blood seeping over the black coat and onto the ground and the stranger clutched her to him tighter as he stepped closer but he dropped his axe to the ground, the knife following soon after as he felt his mind go fuzzy, too confused and too full of hope to think of anything else; this had to be a dream, he was hallucinating right?  
"Sierra?"

**And that is the end of The Silent World…? Maybe not?  
Originally this was not going to be the main story I worked on, but I came to really enjoy writing it and am sad that it finishes here, so I am thinking of not finishing it, let me know!**

**Thanks for the reviews and support along the way, hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.  
Silver Kirin  
xXx **


End file.
